DIFFERENT
by baekachu0506
Summary: Dua kepribadian berbeda menjadi saling memiliki. Baekhyun si hobi tawuran dengan Chanyeol si ketua osis yang berwibawa. Sehun si tukang bully dengan Luhan si pemalu yang sangat lembut. Semua itu karena surat cinta sialan milik luhan. Bagaimanakah kedua pasangan itu menjalani cerita cinta mereka? dan mampukah keempat namja itu? /CHANBAEK/HUNHAN/KAISOO/YAOI/SchoolLife!
1. Chapter 1

**DIFFERENT**

Rated:

T [bisa berubah kapanpun]

Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

and Other Cast..

* * *

Dua kepribadian yang berbeda menjadi saling memiliki. Baekhyun yang gemar berkelahi dengan Chanyeol si ketua Osis yang sangat berwibawa. Sehun si tukang bully dengan Luhan si namja pemalu dan terlihat lemah. Semua itu hanya karena surat cinta sialan milik Luhan. Bagaimana kedua pasangan itu menjalani kisah cintanya? mampukah keempat namja itu bertahan?

* * *

Mata rusa milik Luhan tak hentinya menatap lapangan basket yang luas dihadapannya, lebih tepatnya bukan menatap lapangan itu melainkan menatap seseorang yang berada disana. Seseorang yang ia kagumi selama ini.

Park Chanyeol.

Bukan dari jarak dekat memang, melainkan dari jarak yang bisa dikatakan sangat jauh Luhan menatapnya. Ia menatap Chanyeol dari jendela perpustakaan yang berada dilantai ketiga gedung ini.

Namun, itulah tempat kesukaannya. Dimana ia bisa melihat lelaki tinggi itu lepas tertawa setelah bermain basket dengan mudahnya. Tanpa ada pengganggu sama sekali.

Meski matanya menatap Chanyeol, tangan Luhan dengan lihai menggoreskan tinta disebuah kertas. Menumpahkan semua perasaannya kepada Chanyeol di kertas itu. Entah perasaan kagum ataupun perasaan cinta.

Ya.. itulah yang sering Luhan lakukan selama ini. Membuat surat cinta seperti remaja kebanyakan namun bedanya ia tak pernah memberikan surat cinta itu kepada Chanyeol. Ia selalu menyimpannya. Dengan alasan, ia takut Chanyeol akan menolaknya.

Tetapi kali ini mungkin pengecualian, Luhan dengan segala keberanian yang ia kumpulkan selama setahun belakangan ini akan mengirimkan suratnya kepada Park Chanyeol. Maka dari itu, ia harus memastikan bahwa suratnya harus sebagus mungkin.

Meski sudah mengumpulkan keberanian, Luhan tetaplah Luhan. Seorang remaja kutu buku yang sangatlah pemalu. Maka dari itu, ia menuliskan secret admirer pada nama pengirim surat itu. Dengan alasan, setidaknya ia tak akan merasa malu jika saja Chanyeol menolak suratnya.

Setelah keluar dari perpustakaan, Luhan melangkahkan kakinya pada tempat loker siswa. Ia berjalan menyusuri beberapa loker untuk menemukan loker milik Chanyeol. Langkahnya pun akhirnya terhenti didepan sebuah loker yang berisikan banyak surat cinta tertempel disana.

Entah mengapa dada Luhan terasa sedikit sesak, bukan karena banyaknya surat cinta yang tertempel pada loker Chanyeol yang berada dihadapannya. Tetapi lebih tepatnya ia merasa sesak karena ia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

Mengapa ia begitu pengecut untuk mengirim surat cinta? Mengapa ia membutuhkan waktu hampir setahun lamanya untuk mengirim sebuah surat cinta saja?

Tak ingin kecewa lebih lama, Luhan segera membuka tasnya mengambil sebuah surat berwarna biru muda. Setelah itu, ia ingin segera menempel surat itu lalu pergi.

Namun keberuntungan tak berpihak padanya. Ketika Luhan hendak menempelkan surat itu, sebuah suara menginterupsi membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk menempelkan surat itu pada loker Chanyeol.

"apa yang kau lakukan disana?" suara itu menghentikan pergerakan Luhan. Luhan menoleh kearah sumber suara dan menemukan seseorang yang mengerikan dalam hidupnya ada disana. Dia adalah Oh Sehun. Seseorang yang pernah membullynya dulu. Saat mereka berdua sama sama duduk dibangku JHS.

"ti-tidak ada" Luhan menggenggam suratnya erat agar sehun tak melihatnya.

Alis Sehun berkerut bingung, ia berjalan mendekati Luhan membuat lelaki bermata rusa itu gugup. Luhan semakin mengeratkan genggaman suratnya. Seringaian terlihat dibibir Sehun saat ia berhenti tak begitu jauh dari Luhan "lalu apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Mencuri?"

Kepala Luhan menggeleng dengan cepat, ia menatap Sehun ketakutan "ak-aku ti-tidak men-mencuri, ak-aku ber-bersumpah"

"benarkah? Menurutmu jika orang lain yang berada disini apa ia akan berpikiran sama denganku?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Luhan, Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap Sehun yang entah mengapa terasa jauh lebih menakutkan ketimbang biasanya.

"aish jinja, aku seperti berbicara dengan patung saja" Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. "yak! Kau bisa bicara tidak?"

"ma-maaf" Luhan membungkukan tubuhnya yang hanya ditanggapi dengan decihan Sehun. "ta-tapi bi-bisakah aku me-meminta to-tolong pa-padamu?"

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan senyuman meremehkan terlihat jelas dibibirnya "kau meminta tolong padaku? Kau serius?"

Kepala Luhan mengangguk cepat, ia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya didepan dadanya "ku mo- mohon p-padamu, sehun-ssi. To-tolong lupa-kan k-kejadian h-hari ini"

"yasudah bagaimana jika kita membuat kesepakatan saja?" tawar Sehun kepada Luhan, seringaian iblis sangat jelas tercetak dibibirnya. "turuti semua keinginanku dan aku akan melupakan semua tindakanmu hari ini, bagaimana?"

Luhan dengan refleks mengangguk. Ia tak menyadari bahwa kesepakatan ini sangatlah tidak adil. Mungkin Luhan tak memikirkan konsekuensinya jika ia membuat kesepakatan dengan Sehun yang menyerupai jelmaan iblis terkejam abad ini. Karena yang terpenting dipikirannya saat ini adalah pergi dari hadapan Sehun.

"keinginanku saat ini adalah.." Sehun mengeluskan jemari pada dagunya, seperti dalam pose pose orang berfikir serius "temui Byun Baekhyun di jalan gang kecil belakang gedung sekolah sekarang!" perintah Sehun.

Dengan kecepatan kilat, Luhan langsung berlari menuju belakang gedung sekolah meninggalkan Sehun yang sekarang sedang tertawa keras.

* * *

"kau terlalu percaya diri! Kau pikir pertarungan kali ini aku akan bertekuk lutut padamu hah? Jangan harap!"

"aku pastikan kau bahkan akan mati, Byun!"

Jemari lentik milik Baekhyun terkepal kuat, ia menatap sosok dihadapannya dengan tatapan mematikan. Seringaian iblis muncul dibibirnya. Pukulan keras pun melayang dari tangannya.

"brengsek kau, Bang Yongguk!"

Lelaki yang dipanggil Yongguk pun tersungkur seketika. Darah segar terlihat jelas diujung bibirnya. "sialan kau!"

"kau telah melewati batas keparat! Kau benar benar telah memulai perang" Baekhyun dan seluruh temannya yang berseragam sama pun menyerang Yongguk dan teman temannya.

Sebuah tongkat kayu melayang kearah tubuh mungil Baekhyun namun dengan cepat Baekhyun menghindarinya dan menjatuhkan kayu itu, ia berbalik dan menatap seseorang yang hendak menyerangnya "kau takkan bisa melawanku, brengsek" Baekhyun pun berbalik melawan dengan tangan kosong.

Baekhyun memang terkenal sebagai master of tawuran sehingga ia pun bisa melawan semua musuhnya tanpa alat dan dengan tangan kosong. Ia benar benar petarung sejati yang ganas dan menakutkan berbeda sekali dengan wajahnya yang justru terlihat sangat imut.

Disisi lain, Langkah kaki Luhan terhenti ketika ia mendapati segerombolan anak sekolah sedang baku hantam dihadapannya. Ia meringis ketika melihat segerombolan anak sekolah saling memukul sampai berdarah.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Luhan melihat kekerasan dihadapannya langsung, selama ini Luhan selalu hidup dalam keluarga yang sangat menjunjung tinggi kedamaian. Hal ini membuat Luhan sangat ketakutan, terutama saat ia melihat darah mengalir pada salah satu dari mereka.

Tubuh Luhan gemetar hebat, peluh membasahi wajahnya. Ia menelan ludahnya sendiri tak mampu melangkah kembali. Kakinya seolah olah beku ditempat. Ia benar benar ingin menangis kencang saat ini. Oh tuhan! Sungguh Luhan tak ingin mati dalam keadaan ketakutan seperti ini.

Luhan benar benar merutuki dirinya sendiri yang mau saja dikerjai oleh si iblis Oh Sehun. Dan lagi pula kenapa ia baru sadar jika gang sempit ini adalah kawasan tawuran? Ish.. Luhan benar benar bodoh.

Menyadari ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari area perkelahian antar sekolah. Baekhyun pun memilih untuk keluar dari sana dan menghampiri orang tersebut. Ia seolah olah tuli ketika lawannya memaki Baekhyun yang meninggalkan perkelahian seperti pengecut.

"yak baek! Kau ingin kemana eoh?" teriak Daehyun yang melihat Baekhyun berjalan menjauh. Namun Baekhyun sama sekali tak menjawabnya ia hanya fokus pada orang asing yang merintih ketakutan.

Baekhyun menatap khawatir sosok dihadapannya yang sedang menutup matanya dengan ketakutan. "t-"t-tolong aku, t-tolong aku" lirih Luhan dengan bibir yang gemetar.

Baekhyun pun menarik lengan Luhan dan membawanya menjauh dari gang kecil itu. mereka pun memilih menjauh ke jalanan raya yang ramai akan orang orang berlalu lalang. "aku akan membawamu menjauh dari sini"

Jemari Baekhyun menyentuh pundak Luhan dengan pelan ketika mereka telah berhenti "kau baik baik saja?"

"akh" teriak Luhan saat ia membuka matanya dan menemukan wajah penuh memar milik Baekhyun. "m-maaf aku hanya kaget" Luhan segera membungkukan tubuhnya namun ditahan Baekhyun.

"ini bukan waktunya untuk meminta maaf" dengus Baekhyun.

"mengapa kau ketempat berbahaya seperti tadi? Apa kau tak tahu bahwa gang ini adalah tempatnya anak anak tawuran?"

"a-aku t-tahu" Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan bersalah "m-maaf t-telah merepotkanmu"

Baekhyun hanya memutar matanya malas mendengar ucapan maaf Luhan "mengapa kau selalu meminta maaf eoh? aku tak butuh maafmu asal kau tahu"

Kepala Luhan semakin menunduk dalam. Ia takut Baekhyun akan memukulnya seperti ia memukul anak anak sekolah lain barusan.

Melihat tingkah Luhan, Baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya panjang "siapa yang menyuruhmu datang kemari?"

"tidak ada"

"kau tak perlu berbohong, aku yakin orang sepertimu tak memiliki urusan disini" Baekhyun melembutkan suaranya "jadi, siapa yang menyuruhmu?"

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat wajah memar Baekhyun dengan tatapan khawatir "apa itu sakit?"

"yak! Luhan-ssi" Baekhyun menatap name tag Luhan "aku bertanya padamu, tolong jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan"

"m-maaf" Luhan menunduk kembali "Oh Sehun, dia yang menyuruhku menemuimu"

"menemuiku? Untuk apa? Aku tak memiliki urusan dengannya".

"a-aku rasa dia sedang menjahiliku" ucap Luhan dengan menunduk dalam.

Baekhyun pun segera mengepalkan jemarinya dengan amarah yang meluap. "shit! Dia gila menjahilimu dengan menyuruhmu kesini, jika tak ada aku mungkin kau akan babak belur"

Ia pun menatap Luhan kembali "pulanglah! Lain kali jangan kesana lagi. Tempat itu tak aman untukmu"

"te-terima kasih"

Luhan pun berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah yang tak jauh dari sana. Baekhyun hanya menatap punggung luhan dengan tatapan kasihan. Ia yakin pasti si keparat Oh Sehun mempunyai rencana jahat terhadap luhan yang entah apapun itu.

Mata Baekhyun pun teralihkan saat ia tak sengaja melihat beberapa siswa bertampang urakan sepertinya berlari berlari, ia pun tersenyum sinis "aku yakin segerombolan tikus itu menghentikan acara kami lagi"

* * *

"hei hentikan! Stop" beberapa siswa dengan pakaian seragam rapih menuju tempat tawuran yang sedang berlangsung.

Melihat beberapa siswa yang mendekat para siswa disana hanya memutar bola matanya malas "lagi lagi diganggu segerombolan tikus" dengus Yongguk. Ia pun menatap Daehyun dengan senyuman liciknya "aku akan pergi dulu, sampaikan salamku pada si keparat Byun itu" Daehyun hanya mengangguk kecil membalas ucapan Yongguk.

Melihat para anggota osis mendekat kearah para pelaku tawuran. Para pelaku tawuran pun kabur seketika dan hanya beberapa saja yang tertangkap. Pastinya yang tertangkap adalah anak anak yang baru terlibat tawuran.

Chanyeol hanya berdiri dengan tenang tak jauh dari sana. Ia menatap beberapa siswa berlarian namun ia tak menemukan sosok kecil membahayakan, Byun Baekhyun. "kemana kira kira si Byun itu?" tanya Chanyeol entah pada siapa.

"kau merindukannya?" tanya Sehun yang entah dari kapan berada disisinya.

"apa kau fikir aku akan melakukan hal tak berguna seperti itu?" Chanyeol tersenyum tampan yang hanya dibalas decihan dari Sehun.

Tiba tiba ada dua orang anak lelaki mendekat "kami tidak menemukan Byun Baekhyun disini, sunbae. kami pikir Baekhyun tak terlibat tawuran kali ini"

* * *

Baekhyun kembali ke tempat perkelahian dan menemukan keadaan sudah sepi. Ia hanya menghela napas panjang melihat tetesan darah dan beberapa balok kayu yang patah berceceran disana. Namun yang membuat ia semakin frustasi adalah beberapa temannya pasti ditangkap segerobolan tikus.

Ya segerombolan tikus itu adalah para osis yang sok suci.

Tak lama atensi Baekhyun pun teralihkan pada sepucuk surat yang sudah kusut berwarna biru terjatuh ditanah. Ia memungutnya dan membacanya. Ia tertawa remeh ketika ia melihat bahwa itu adalah surat cinta untuk Chanyeol.

"secret admirer? Kira kira siapa ya?" tanya Baekhyun entah kepada siapa.

Baekhyun terdiam lama lalu ia pun menyadari bahwa surat itu ada ditempat Luhan berdiri. "Luhan terlalu berharga untuk keparat menyebalkan seperti si tower ini" gumamnya.

Ia pun memasukkan surat itu pada saku celananya berniat untuk mengembalikannya nanti. Tentunya setelah ia membalaskan semua perbuatan Sehun terhadap Luhan.

* * *

Ketegangan menyelimuti ruangan osis SM high school. Semua siswa yang ada disana menunduk tak berani mengangkat kepala ketika guru Choi sedang dalam keadaan mengamuk sepeti sekarang, tak terkecuali sang ketua osis, Park Chanyeol.

"tak bisakah kalian mengurus kuman kecil seperti Baekhyun?" guru Choi menatap sekelilingnya dengan mata yang membulat lebar "bagaimana mungkin kalian tidak bisa menangkap Byun cilik itu hah?"

"anu pak, Baekhyun tak ada disana. Kami sudah mengeceknya namun ia sungguh tak berada disana" ucap salah satu dari mereka.

Guru Choi tertawa keras membuat para siswa semakin merinding "kalian pikir siapa yang menciptakan perkelahian ini jika bukan Baekhyun hah?" teriak guru Choi "Si iblis kerdil itu pasti bersembunyi"

"kami pasti akan menghukumnya dengan hukuman terberat setelah menemukannya" Chanyeol pun membuka suaranya setelah sekian lama ia bungkam.

Chanyeol adalah sosok yang sangat dihormati oleh seluruh sekolah tak terkecuali guru Choi. Ia tak pernah melanggar janjinya dan terlihat sangat bijaksana sebagai ketua osis. Maka dari itu setelah mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol guru Choi segera menyetujuinya.

"baiklah, akan ku pegang janjimu" guru Choi bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekati pintu "jika kau menemukannya, segera laporkan padaku. Aku akan membuatnya menyesal pernah hidup didunia ini" lanjutnya dengan seriangaian jelas dibibirnya.

Namun belum sempat guru Choi berjalan mendekati pintu. Seseorang telah mendobrak pintu ruangan itu seperti orang mengamuk. Semua siswa disana sangat terkejut melihat siapa yang datang. Ia adalah Baekhyun sosok siswa buronan yang baru saja dibicarakan.

"yak! Oh sehun! Kau benar benar gila. Kau mau mencari mati hah?" teriak Baekhyun. Ia berjalan mendekati Sehun lalu menarik kerah lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"ap-apa s-salahku eoh?" Sehun menatap Baekhyun takut.

"kau telah menjebak Luhan brengsek! Jika tak ada aku mungkin ia akan mati disana!" Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya bersiap siap memberikan satu pukulan pada pipi putih Sehun.

Namun belum sempat ia melayangkan pukulan, seseorang telah menahan lengannya "kau tak bisa memukulnya disini. Ini masih daerah kekuasaan osis"

Mendengar suara bass milik Chanyeol menginterupsi, Baekhyun hanya berdecih "kau pikir aku takut hah?"

"kau telah memasukki sarang harimau, Byun!" kini guru Choi yang bersuara. Dia menatap Baekhyun penuh kemenangan.

Tawa sakartis Baekhyun terdengar "kalian harimau dan aku singa. Mau bertarung?" tawarnya dengan nada mengejek.

Tiba tiba beberapa siswa mengunci tubuh Baekhyun dengan memegang kedua lengannya, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sinis "pengecut" gumamnya. Ia pun tak mencoba melepaskan diri.

"tidak melawan?" tanya guru Choi.

"aku tak mau mengotori tanganku melawan segerombolan tikus pengecut seperti kalian"

"kau tak takut padaku? Aku guru disini dan kau hanya siswa"

"guru? Aku tak menganggapmu seperti itu, tuan Choi Siwon"

Guru Choi menatap Baekhyun penuh amarah. Ia benar benar ingin membunuh Baekhyun saat ini juga "geledah tubuhnya mungkin saja dia membawa senjata tajam" ia pun menyeringai "dan mungkin saja kita bisa menjebloskannya ke penjara"

Baekhyun hanya berdecih, ia menatap pria yang lebih tua darinya itu dengan tatapan nyalang "aku tak pernah takut dengan ancamanmu, pak tua"

"kau harus berterima kasih pada kakekmu, jika kakekmu bukanlah pemegang saham terbesar sekolah ini. Demi tuhan kau akan ku keluarkan sekarang Baek!"

Sehun adalah orang yang menggeledah tubuh Baekhyun. Lelaki albino itu sama sekali tak berani menatap wajah garang Baekhyun barang se inchi pun. tiba tiba pergerakan sehun terhenti ketika Baekhyun membisikkan "aku rela menyerahkan diriku seperti ini untuk bisa membunuhmu, tuan Oh"

Ia meneguk ludahnya kasar mendengar ancaman Baekhyun. oh tuhan! Lebih baik Sehun dihukum oleh guru Kim yang terkenal killer ketimbang harus berurusan dengan iblis menyeramkan seperti Baekhyun.

Tangan Sehun pun meraba saku celana bahan milik Baekhyun, ia pun menemukan sepucuk surat kusut disana. Ia pun segera lapor kepada guru Choi "aku menemukan surat ini pak!"

Mata Baekhyun melebar ketika ia melihat surat itu ada ditangan sehun "yak! Serahkan surat itu brengsek! Itu bukan milikku"

Guru Choi pun mengambil surat itu dan membacanya. Ia membolakkan matanya dengan ekspressi kaget yang kentara "k-kau?" ia menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol gentian.

Chanyeol yang merasa bahwa surat itu ada sangkut paut olehnya pun segera membaca surat berwarna biru itu. Ia pun menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya "kau yang menulis surat ini?"

 ** _To: Park Chanyeol_**

 ** _Aku tak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Namun, asal kau tahu aku menyukaimu, Chanyeol-ssi. Selama ini aku memang hanya mampu menatapmu dari kejauhan tanpa bisa sekalipun berbicara denganmu._**

 ** _Kau tahu? Kau sosok yang sangat mengaggumkan, Chanyeol-ssi. Aku sangat sangat sangat menyukaimu. Dan aku selalu berharap kau berbalik menatapku dan membalas perasaanku juga._**

 ** _From: secret admirer_**

Hanya terdengar decihan dari seorang Byun Baekhyun, ia menatap Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan pandangan menilai "kau pikir aku mau menuliskan kata kata tak berguna seperti itu padamu? No! kau sama sekali bukan tipe ku Park"

Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, entah mengapa Chanyeol merasa harga dirinya terinjak injak. Ia pun mendekati Baekhyun dan memegang lembut pipi Baekhyun yang penuh dengan memar "lalu jika bukan kau siapa lagi? Surat ini ada dalam sakumu"

"itu milik temanku, Luhan"

"jika itu milik temanmu, mengapa surat itu ada padamu? Mengapa surat itu tidak diberikan padaku?" semua orang yang ada diruangan itu menatap Baekhyun penasaran.

Tetapi hanya sehun yang benar benar tahu bahwa Baekhyun tak bohong, karena beberapa saat lalu ia memang memergoki Luhan yang hampir saja menaruh surat itu diloker Chanyeol.

"jadi menurutmu surat itu adalah milikku?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol nyalang.

Seringaian chanyeol yang sangat jarang terlihat pun kini terlihat membuat sosoknya yang berwibawa bertransfomasi menjadi sosok yang mengerikan "aku memang menganggapnya begitu" Chanyeol pun menunduk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Baekhyun "dan aku akan membalas perasaanmu, Byun"

"maksudmu?"

Chanyeol pun menyuruh beberapa siswa yang mengunci pergerakan Baekhyun untuk melepasnya. Ia pun memegang erat tangan Baekhyun dan menatap ke seluruh orang yang berada diruangan itu "mulai saat ini aku akan umumkan bahwa aku, Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun resmi berpacaran"

Seluruh orang sontak melihat kedua pria berbeda tinggi itu dengan tatapan tak percaya begitupun sehun, sedangkan guru choi yang semenjak tadi hanya terdiam justru tersenyum penuh arti menatap Chanyeol.

"aku membencimu brengsek" ucap Baekhyun.

"aku akan belajar mencintaimu sayang" balas Chanyeol dengan senyuman tampan miliknya.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

auch apa lagi ini? ff apa lagi ini? wkwkwkwk


	2. Chapter 2

**DIFFERENT**

Rated:

T [bisa berubah kapanpun]

Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

and Other Cast..

* * *

Dua kepribadian yang berbeda menjadi saling memiliki. Baekhyun yang gemar berkelahi dengan Chanyeol si ketua Osis yang sangat berwibawa. Sehun si tukang bully dengan Luhan si namja pemalu dan terlihat lemah. Semua itu hanya karena surat cinta sialan milik Luhan. Bagaimana kedua pasangan itu menjalani kisah cintanya? mampukah keempat namja itu bertahan?

* * *

Chapter 2

.

.

Pukulan dari tangan Baekhyun tak hentinya melayang pada wajah tampan dan perut Sehun. Ia memukul Sehun dengan membabi buta untuk membalaskan perbuatan Sehun pada Luhan dan juga meluapkan semua emosinya karena Chanyeol.

Guru choi dan beberapa siswa yang ada disana meringis melihat kebrutalan Baekhyun. Baekhyun benar benar menyeramkan jika seperti ini, wajah imutnya hilang seketika. Namun mereka tak ada yang bisa menghentikan Baekhyun.

Ini adalah sebuah perjanjian, Baekhyun rela tubuhnya diperiksa oleh osis asal dengan syarat dia memukuli Sehun untuk membalaskan dendamnya Luhan.

"C-cukup h-hyung" Pinta Sehun dengan suara terbata bata. Ia benar benar sudah tak mampu lagi menahan semua pukulan Baekhyun. Bahkan wajahnya pun kini sangat lebam.

"Kau sadarkan kau lemah? Maka dari itu jangan menganggap orang lain lemah!" Baekhyun menarik kerah Sehun. "Hari ini sudah cukup, namun jika aku melihatmu lagi mengerjai orang yang tak bersalah, Aku. Akan. Membunuhmu." Ancam Baekhyun dengan penekanan.

Baekhyun pun mendorong Sehun sampai pria tinggi itu terjatuh, dan berjalan keluar ruangan osis dengan begitu santainya. Seluruh siswa disana pun membantu Sehun yang kini terlihat sangat tak berdaya.

Tapi tiba tiba saat sampai didaun pintu Baekhyun berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol tajam "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menjadi pacarku, Park! Lihat saja, aku akan membuktikan padamu bahwa surat cinta itu bukan milikku"

"Aku akan menunggu bukti itu, sayang" Kepala Chanyeol mengangguk kecil mengiyakan ucapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendengus dan melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

"Dia sangat berbahaya kan?" Tanya guru choi kepada Chanyeol yang berdiri disebelahnya dengan menatap punggung Baekhyun yang menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Menarik" Hanya itu balasan ucapan Chanyeol.

Guru choi tersenyum menang "Aku tahu alasan kau menjadikan Baekhyun pacarmu, pasti kau ingin membantuku untuk merubah perangai buruk anak itu kan?"

"Sepertinya perkiraanmu meleset pak" Senyuman misterius terlihat dibibir Chanyeol "Aku memiliki alasan lain mengapa aku menginginkannya"

Chanyeol pun melangkah menjauh sebelum guru Choi berbicara kembali. Guru choi menatap Chanyeol yang kini sedang mendekati Sehun yang terbaring di sofa ruang osis dengan tatapan bingung "Apa alasan bocah itu?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Jemari Chanyeol menyentuh wajah memar Sehun "Apa ini sakit?"

"I-iya hyung"

"Kau tahu kan aku bisa membuat lukamu menjadi semakin parah?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan mengintimidasi membuat Sehun merinding seketika "Tapi tenanglah aku tak akan melakukannya" Chanyeol tersenyum "Asal saja kau tak membiarkan lelaki yang bernama Luhan itu mengakui surat itu"

"B-baiklah hyung"

* * *

Seperti biasa, Luhan duduk di perpustakaan menghadap jendela besar yang memperlihatkan lapangan luas. Walaupun lapangan tersebut terlihat sangat sepi tanpa ada siswa yang berada disana, entah mengapa Luhan sangat senang melihatnya.

Dipikirannya ia membayangkan bermain basket disana dengan Chanyeol. senyuman Luhan pun mengembang, ia segera merogoh saku celananya untuk melihat surat cintanya. Namun ternyata nihil, surat cinta itu tak ada disana.

"Apa surat itu terjatuh?" Tanya Luhan entah kepada siapa. Telapak tangan Luhan memegang kedua pipinya yang panas "Apa jangan jangan surat itu diambil Sehun? Dia kan orang yang memergokiku saat aku ingin menaruh surat itu di loker Chanyeol" Pikir Luhan.

"Ekhem" Terdengar suara menginterupsi dan Luhan menemukan pria albino yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Kepala Luhan segera menunduk dalam, malu rasanya jika Sehun benar benar orang yang mengambil surat cintanya.

Melihat Luhan yang seakan akan tak ingin menemuinya, Sehun segera mendekatinya dan menarik jemari Luhan dengan kasar keluar perpustakaan "Aku ingin bicara denganmu" Ucap Sehun sebelum Luhan menolak.

Mereka berdua pun berhenti diujung koridor sepi yang jarang dilewati siswa. Luhan meringis ketika Sehun melepaskan tarikan tangannya. "Auch" Desis Luhan merasa sakit.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan dingin dan tajam "Kau mengadu pada Baekhyun jika aku yang mengerjaimu kan?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara yang membentak.

"Ma-maaf" Dan hanya kata itu yang mampu Luhan ucapkan. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap Sehun yang terlihat sangat marah.

"Maaf? Hanya itu?" Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan sehingga punggung lelaki mungil itu menabrak dinding "Kau merusak segalanya, Lu!"

"Ma-maaf"

Sehun merasa frustasi sendiri, ia pun hanya mampu menghela nafas panjang menghadapi Luhan. Demi tuhan, Sehun muak dengan ucapan maaf lelaki bermata rusa itu.

"Bisakah kau mengatakan sesuatu selain kata maaf?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada yang terdengar lelah. "Maafmu itu tak akan memperbaiki keadaan, Lu"

Mata rusa Luhan pun menatap Sehun penasaran "Memangnya apa yang terjadi? Yatuhan! M-mengapa wajahmu memar seperti ini?" Dengan refleks Luhan menyentuh wajah babak belur milik Sehun.

Sehun menepis tangan Luhan "Itu semua karena surat cintamu, Baekhyun memukulku dan akan membunuhku. Dan lebih sialnya lagi, karena surat cintamu itu juga Chanyeol hyung-"

"C-Chanyeol kenapa?" Tanya Luhan memotong ucapan Sehun, sorot mata Luhan terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Dia salah paham dan kini dia berpacaran dengan Baekhyun"

"Baekhyun? lelaki yang kutemui saat tawuran itu?" Mata rusa itu terbelalak kaget dengan ucapan Sehun. "Memang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Sehun menghela nafas panjang "Ceritanya panjang"

"L-lebih b-baik aku jujur saja pada Chanyeol tentang s-surat itu, aku tak ingin terjadi kesalahpahaman"

"Jangan, Lu!" Bentak Sehun.

Kini Luhan menatap Sehun kaget karena Sehun tiba tiba membentaknya "K-kenapa?"

Jemari Sehun memegang bahu Luhan erat dan matanya menatap dalam mata milik Luhan "kau masih ingatkan kesepakatan kita? Dan kini kau harus menurutiku untuk tidak memberitahu kebenaran surat itu meskipun Baekhyun mengancammu"

Luhan terlihat ragu. Ia tak ingin menimbulkan masalah nantinya jika ia berbohong. Ia memang sudah diajarkan kejujuran dari keluarganya, karena keluarganya sangatlah menjunjung tinggi kejujuran. Melihat tatapan ragu Luhan Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Jika tidak, aku akan membuatmu hidup seperti dineraka, Luhan-ssi" Ancam Sehun.

Luhan hanya mampu mengangguk kecil menuruti perintah Sehun, ia tak mampu menolaknya. Ia takut Sehun akan membullynya lagi seperti saat mereka JHS dulu. Tapi dibalik semua itu, Luhan benar benar penasaran mengapa Sehun melarangnya untuk jujur pada Chanyeol.

Disisi lain, selain Sehun takut dengan ancaman Chanyeol, ia juga tak ingin Luhan semakin sakit hati jika tahu Chanyeol tak ingin mengakui bahwa surat cinta itu milik Luhan. Sehun sebenarnya baik bukan?

* * *

Rumor memang sangat mudah untuk tersebar, dan Baekhyun pun mengakui hal itu. Baru saja Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa mereka berpacaran saat sebelum istirahat dan kini satu sekolah tahu disaat jam pulang.

"Baekhyun-ah apa semua itu benar? Kau berpacaran dengan ketua osis kita?" Tanya teman sebangku Baekhyun, Kyungsoo ketika mereka sudah bersiap akan pulang.

Mata sipit itu menatap Kyungsoo malas "Ayolah Kyung, kau teman baikku. Pernahkah kau melihat aku memuji si tower itu?"

Kepala Kyungsoo menggeleng kecil. Tanpa melihat respon Kyungsoo, Baekhyun segera keluar kelas meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan wajah bingungnya.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju gerbang untuk pulang. Namun kali ini terasa berbeda, Tatapan semua siswa kini terarah pada Baekhyun, ia benar benar telah menjadi pusat perhatian.

Tak peduli dengan semua itu, Baekhyun hanya berjalan dengan cuek sampai tiba tiba tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang. Baekhyun menatap orang tersebut lalu memutar bola matanya malas "Lepaskan tanganku, sialan"

Senyuman tampan terlihat dibibir Chanyeol, dengan sok akrab dia mengusak gemas rambut Baekhyun "Kita sudah berpacaran namun kau masih saja mengumpat, sayang"

Baekhyun segera menarik tangannya namun Chanyeol justru merangkul pundaknya, membuat jarak mereka semakin dekat "Jika kau melepaskan diri lagi, aku tak akan segan segan untuk memelukmu disini" Ancam Chanyeol yang dibalas decihan oleh Baekhyun.

Seluruh siswa yang melihat adegan so sweet antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun hanya mampu menatap tak percaya bahkan beberapa diantara mereka yang berteriak histeris. Bagaimana ceritanya seorang ketua osis yang sangat dihormati seperti park Chanyeol berpacaran dengan Baekhyun yang hobi membuat masalah.

Melihat seluruh siswa menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum dan makin mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Baekhyun "Lihat lah orang orang itu, mereka sepertinya menyukai hubungan kita"

Langkah kaki Baekhyun berhenti tiba tiba membuat Chanyeol ikut berhenti juga "Apa rencanamu, park?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Alis Chanyeol terangkat "Rencana? Maksudmu?"

"Aku yakin kau pasti mempunyai rencana ketika kau ingin menjadi pacarku. Dan aku tanya sekali lagi padamu, apa rencanamu?"

Chanyeol menunjukkan raut wajah kecewa, ia menatap Baekhyun sedih "Mengapa kau berprisangka buruk pada pacarmu eoh?"

"Pacarku? Aku tak menganggapmu seperti itu, Park!" Baekhyun pun memukul perut Chanyeol dengan sikunya membuat rangkulan mereka terlepas. Dengan kecepatan kilat, Baekhyun pun menjauh dari sana meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang meringis kesakitan.

Namun tiba tiba Baekhyun berbalik dan menatap tajam Chanyeol "Aku akan membuktikan kepadamu bahwa aku bukanlah pemilik surat cinta itu" Ucapnya lalu berjalan menjauh.

Seringaian muncul diwajah tampan Chanyeol "Menaklukan dia memang sangat sulit rupanya, auch" Chanyeol pun memegang perutnya dengan wajah yang sangat terlihat kesakitan.

Orang orang yang melihat kejadian itu pun hanya mampu meringis dan menggelengkan kepala melihat betapa kejamnya Baekhyun terhadap ketua osis tampan kita.

* * *

Kaki mungil Baekhyun berlari dengan cepat berharap gerbang sekolah belum ditutup. Senyuman Baekhyun melebar saat mengetahui bahwa dewi keberuntungan sedang memihaknya di pagi yang sangat cerah seperti ini.

Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia, Setidaknya Baekhyun tidak harus melompat pagar untuk memasukki sekolah seperti hari biasanya.

Ditengah kebahagiaan yang Baekhyun rasakan. Tiba tiba terdengar suara yang membuat harinya yang cerah menjadi kelam seketika. Siapa lagi jika bukan suara bass milik pacar barunya, Park Chanyeol.

"Sayang" Panggil Chanyeol, ia pun melangkah mendekat kearah Baekhyun yang berjalan memasukki gerbang. "Aku harus memeriksa atribut sekolahmu"

Mata Baekhyun berputar malas, ia pun hanya berjalan lurus tak memperdulikkan ucapan Chanyeol.

Tangan Chanyeol menggenggam lengan Baekhyun untuk menahan bocah mungil itu. Baekhyun pun berhenti dan menatap Chanyeol kesal "Yak! Jangan sentuh aku sialan!" Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol.

"Suruh siapa kau tak menghiraukanku?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun kesal. Ia pun menilai penampilan Baekhyun dengan gelengan kepala "Kau itu seperti tak niat sekolah, sayang. Kemana dasi, dan jas seragammu?"

"Apa pedulimu?"

Senyuman Chanyeol mengembang "Apa kau melupakan fakta bahwa aku adalah ketua osis disini? Ayolah sayang, aku selalu menjaga kerapihan dan kedisiplinan setiap siswa, begitu juga kau, sayang"

"Hentikan panggilan menjijikanmu!" Bentak Baekhyun.

"Lalu kau ingin dipanggil apa hm?" Chanyeol tersenyum sangat sangat tampan sekarang membuat beberapa siswi yang melihat senyuman itu histeris seketika. Namun sayang, senyuman itu tak berlaku untuk Baekhyun "Apa kau ingin aku panggil baby? Baekby? Atau Barbie?"

"Yak! Apa apaan kau ini eoh? Panggilan apa apaan itu?" Seru Baekhyun tak terima.

Senyuman Chanyeol lenyap diganti bibir yang dimajukan, membuat Chanyeol justru terlihat sangat imut "Kau tak romantis sekali sih sayang"

"Terserah kau saja! Terserah kau ingin memanggilku apa!"

Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun yang memang sudah sangat berantakan "Aku akan memanggilmu baby kalau begitu"

Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol dari kepalanya "Terserah kau! Kau ingin memanggilku babi juga aku tak peduli!" Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Ah ya, jam istirahat ini temui aku dikantin, aku ingin mengklarifikasi semuanya" Dan setelahnya Baekhyun pun berjalan menjauh dengan langkah yang dihentak hentakkan.

"Semakin sulit ditaklukan semakin menarik" Lirih Chanyeol dengan senyuman yang enggan hilang dibibirnya melihat sosok mungil itu menjauh.

* * *

Bel istirahat baru saja berdering, dan Luhan berniat ingin melahap bekal makan siangnya. Namun sayangnya, takdir berkata lain. Belum sempat ia memakan bekalnya, sosok Sehun masuk kedalam kelasnya dan berjalan menghampirinya. Luhan segera saja menundukkan kepala ketika Sehun duduk dikursi kosong didepannya.

"Aku tak akan mengerjaimu lagi, Lu" Ucap Sehun yang entah mengapa terasa lembut dipendengaran Luhan. "Jangan menundukkan kepalamu seperti itu"

Kepala Luhan pun terangkat, dia pun kini menatap Sehun. "M-maaf" Kata kata itu lagi yang mampu diucapkan Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum sinis "Jangan terlalu sering meminta maaf, kau akan semakin direndahkan, Lu"

"I-iya" Luhan tersenyum manis membuat Sehun tertegun melihat senyuman dibibir ranum itu.

Sehun hanya mampu terdiam melihat Luhan yang entah mengapa terlihat sangat cantik dengan senyumannya yang mengembang.

Alis Luhan berkerut heran ketika Sehun hanya terdiam tak melanjutkan ucapannya "Sebenarnya kau menemuiku untuk apa?"

"Ah iya, aku kesini untuk mengajakmu ke kantin" Ucap Sehun ketika ia sadar dari lamunannya. Ia pun melanjutkan ucapannya ketika melihat Luhan yang tiba tiba menegang "Jangan salah paham dulu, aku ingin mengajakmu kekantin untuk menemui Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun"

"Oh itu" bibir Luhan membulat lalu ia mengangguk kecil.

"Kau ingatkan kau harus menuruti keinginanku yang kemarin?" kepala Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan. Sehun pun tersenyum tampan melihat respon dari Luhan.

* * *

Keadaan kantin memang sangat ramai di jam istirahat. Namun, hal ini tidak berlaku untuk kedua lelaki yang duduk di meja paling ujung. Lelaki yang paling tinggi terlihat sedang mengajak berbicara, namun lelaki yang satunya justru mengabaikan.

"Baby Baekhyun" Panggil Chanyeol yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya. "Jangan diam seperti ini"

Tak ada balasan dari Baekhyun. Ia masih sibuk meminum susu kotak rasa strawberry.

"Apa kau sedang sariawan, baby?" Pertanyaan bodoh itu keluar dari bibir Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mendengus kesal, namun Baekhyun tetap saja tak menanggapi.

"Yak! Apa mulutmu habis dijahit eoh? Kau tak bersuara sejak kita memasukki kantin"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, ia menatap Chanyeol tajam "Aku tak akan berbicara denganmu sebelum Luhan datang"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan cengiran lebarnya, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil seolah tak peduli "Tapi sepertinya kau salah baby, kau baru saja berbicara denganku bukan?"

"Terserahmu saja, sialan" Baekhyun pun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada susunya lagi tak memperdulikan Chanyeol yang kini sedang tersenyum merasa senang.

"P-permisi" tiba tiba terdengar suara menginterupsi. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera menoleh dan mereka menemukan Luhan dan Sehun disana.

Baekhyun segera berdiri dengan senyuman lebarnya dan menuntun Luhan untuk duduk disampingnya "Akhirnya kau kesini juga, Luhan-ssi"

Kepala Luhan mengangguk kecil "I-iya Baekhyun-ssi"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa si brengsek Sehun itu masih berbuat jahat padamu?" Ekor mata Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tajam membuat Sehun menegang seketika.

"Ti-tidak, Sehun sangat baik padaku Baekhyun-ssi" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya "Ah iya untuk kejadian waktu itu, aku ingin berterimakasih padamu"

"Sudah seharusnya aku melakukan itu, Lu" Baekhyun mengangguk kecil lalu tersenyum.

Baekhyun pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol yang duduk dihadapannya, senyumannya hilang digantikan dengan wajah garang milik lelaki mungil itu "Luhan telah disini, dan aku akan membuktikan bahwa surat itu bukan milikku, Park"

"Baiklah" Chanyeol tersenyum, mata bulat lelaki itu kini menatap Luhan dengan tatapan teduhnya "Jadi Luhan-ssi apa kau pemilik surat cinta ini?" Chanyeol merogoh saku jas seragamnya dan mengambil sebuah surat berwarna biru. Ia pun menyerahkan surat itu pada Luhan.

Luhan menatap surat itu dengan ragu, lalu mata rusanya menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat penuh harap dengan tatapan tak tak tega. Ia sungguh merasa tak enak hati untuk membohongi lelaki yang telah menyelamatkannya itu.

Namun Luhan justru sangat tak enak hati ketika ia menatap Sehun yang duduk dihadapannya. Lelaki itu terlihat sangat tegang, berbeda dari biasanya.

"Jadi Luhan-ssi, apa benar kau pemilik surat cinta ini?" Ulang Chanyeol saat melihat Luhan hanya terdiam.

Luhan menunduk meyakinkan hatinya akan jawaban itu. Mata rusanya pun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yakin. "A-aku bukan pemilik surat itu" ucap Luhan cepat.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Huaahh.. gak nyangka respon buat ff ini bagus banget, apalagi Review kalian hehehe..

Gak nyangka bakal di Review sama author-nim kesayangan **JongTakGu8** makasih banget hehehe...

Terus juga makasih banget buat kakak **to B continued** , makasih banget masukannya. aku bener bener awam dalam pemakaian EYD yang benar hehehe..

Thanks for Reviews juga yah:

 **Real Paochan, anaknyacb, akisjunghyun16, restikadena90, Allea, norasy3659, Eka915, Hyera832, chooox17, potatto241, BaterVii, BabyCoffee99, Galaxy Aquarius, miraclexo, weiweichan, Guest, akaindhe, ohjasminxiaolu, lulufika, dokipoki, Guest, syalala, ChanBMine, and yousee.**

Buat yang Follows sama Favs juga makasih banyak banget yah, tapi lain kali tinggalin jejak okey?


	3. Chapter 3

**DIFFERENT**

Rated:

T [bisa berubah kapanpun]

Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

and Other Cast..

* * *

Dua kepribadian yang berbeda menjadi saling memiliki. Baekhyun yang gemar berkelahi dengan Chanyeol si ketua Osis yang sangat berwibawa. Sehun si tukang bully dengan Luhan si namja pemalu dan terlihat lemah. Semua itu hanya karena surat cinta sialan milik Luhan. Bagaimana kedua pasangan itu menjalani kisah cintanya? mampukah keempat namja itu bertahan?

* * *

Chapter 3

.

.

Mata Baekhyun melihat Luhan tak percaya berbeda dengan chanyeol yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengar jawaban Luhan.

Baekhyun pun berdiri dan menarik kerah luhan, wajahnya memang terlihat sangat emosi. "Kau jangan berbohong, Lu" seketika meja mereka pun menjadi pusat perhatian seisi kantin.

"M-maaf" Luhan terlihat ingin menangis sekarang, ia benar benar terlihat sangat takut melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat emosi dihadapannya.

Melihat Baekhyun yang sudah mengepalkan tangannya, Sehun pun segera berdiri dan menahan lengan Baekhyun "Jangan pukul Luhan!"

"Yak! Apa urusanmu brengsek?" Baekhyun melepaskan Luhan dan segera menatap Sehun nyalang.

"Sayang, Sudahlah" ucap Chanyeol tenang.

Baekhyun berdecih melihat ketiga orang dihadapannya "Kalian semua pasti bersekongkol bukan? Kalian ingin menjebakku agar aku berpacaran dengan si tower sialan itu kan?"

Tawa sakartis terdengar dari bibir mungil Baekhyun "Kalian benar benar penipu ulung, Dasar Brengsek!" Baekhyun pun berbalik untuk pergi dari sana.

Namun tiba tiba Luhan memegang tangan Baekhyun untuk menahannya "B-Baekhyun, aku-"

Belum selesai Luhan berbicara, Baekhyun segera menghempaskan tangan kurus itu "Jangan sentuh, aku!"

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan tetesan air mata yang mengalir dipipinya, ia benar benar sakit melihat Baekhyun marah karena kebohongan yang ia perbuat.

"Aish, kau benar benar cengeng" Baekhyun menatap Luhan tak tega. "Sudahlah jangan menangis, maafkan aku karena tadi hendak memukulmu"

"Baekhyun hiks, m-maafkan a-ku" Luhan memeluk Baekhyun tiba tiba, membuat Sehun dan Chanyeol menatap Luhan dengan tak percaya. Mereka benar benar salut melihat luhan yang dengan beraninya memeluk seorang singa yang sedang mengamuk.

Baekhyun menepuk pelan punggung Luhan "Sudahlah, Lu"

"A-aku i-ingin jujur pada Chanyeol bahwa aku adalah pemilik s-surat i-itu namun Sehun melarangku" Luhan memeluk Baekhyun tambah erat.

Mata Baekhyun pun beralih menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tajam. Sehun benar benar hanya mampu terdiam membeku tak berani melakukan apapun. Ia benar benar akan mati sekarang, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pasti akan membunuhnya.

Senyuman tampan justru terlihat di bibir Chanyeol, ia melihat Baekhyun dengan tajam "Aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu, Baek" Lirihnya.

* * *

Sehun menatap pantulan wajahnya didepan cermin. Darah segar mengalir dari bibir Sehun membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Wajahnya yang memang sudah memar kini semakin memar saja. Pukulan dari Baekhyun memang sangat dahsyat.

Ia berdiri didepan westafel untuk membersihkan semua luka diwajahnya. Ini disebabkan karena Luhan, karena ia mengatakan hal sejujurnya pada Baekhyun membuat pukulan lelaki mungil itu pun mengarah padanya.

"Sehun-ssi" Terdengar suara menginterupsi. Sehun menoleh pada pintu masuk kamar mandi dan menemukan Luhan disana.

Ia hanya menatap Luhan sekilas, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada cermin dihadapannya lagi "Pergi" Ucapnya dingin.

"Ta-tapi"

"Pergi!" Ulang Sehun dengan nada membentak.

Bukannya pergi, Luhan justru mendekat kearah Sehun dan menyentuh bahu lebar milik lelaki itu "Maafkan aku, karena aku wajahmu menjadi memar seperti ini"

Sehun berbalik dan menghempaskan tangan Luhan dari bahunya. Ia menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tajam "Pergi, Lu! Sebelum aku berbuat kasar padamu"

Kepala Luhan menggeleng cepat "Aku sudah mencarimu kemana mana, sampai akhirnya aku menemukanmu di kamar mandi ini" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata rusanya yang terlihat berkaca kaca "Aku merasa salah besar padamu, aku tak menyangka kalau kejujuranku bisa membuatmu seperti ini"

"Aku tak butuh maafmu" Jemari Sehun menunjuk kearah pintu "Jadi lebih baik, kau pergi saja" Ia pun berbalik menghadap cermin lagi.

Air mata turun dipipi putih Luhan, Ia menatap pantulan wajah Sehun dicermin dengan sedih "M-maaf"

Tak ada balasan dari Sehun, ia masih sibuk membersihkan lukanya. Tapi tiba tiba ia merasakan lengan kurus memeluknya dari belakang membuat ia tegang seketika. Ia merasakan baju belakang seragamnya sedikit basah karena tetesan air mata.

"M-maafkan aku, hiks" Ucap Luhan disela isakkan tangisnya. Ia memeluk Sehun karena tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia takut Sehun tak akan memaafkannya bahkan akan sangat membencinya.

Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari mulut Sehun, ia menyentuh lengan Luhan yang memeluknya "Tak semudah itu memaafkanmu, Lu"

Mata rusa Luhan melebar mendengar ucapan Sehun, ia segera melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Sehun membuat Sehun bingung. Sehun pun memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat Luhan namun ia sangat kaget ketika Luhan kini telah bersujud dihadapannya.

"Maaf, Maaf hiks" Isakan Luhan semakin keras "A-aku akan menuruti perintahmu dan tak akan melanggarnya lagi"

Tubuh Sehun berjongkok dan menatap Luhan yang masih bersujud dengan sedih "Bangunlah, Lu! Jangan melakukan ini. Aku sudah memaafkanmu"

"Tidak! Kau belum memaafkanku"

Sehun menyentuh lengan Luhan untuk membantunya berdiri. Luhan pun berdiri menghadap Sehun dengan wajah yang merah dan basah. Hati Sehun miris melihat Luhan yang rela bersujud hanya untuk meminta maaf.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi, okay? Pada siapapun, terutama padaku. Jangan bersujud hanya untuk minta maaf saja" Suara Sehun terdengar lebih lembut.

Isakan masih saja terdengar dari bibir ranum Luhan "M-maafkan aku, a-aku berjanji akan menuruti semua permintaanmu apabila kau memaafkanku"

Sehun tersenyum lalu menarik Luhan dalam pelukannya "Aku memaafkanmu, dan aku mempercayai janjimu. Jadi jangan menangis lagi" Kepala Luhan mengangguk menuruti permintaan Sehun.

Entah mengapa, hati Sehun terasa sakit. Itu semua karena sosok Luhan yang sangat halus, lembut, dan baik membuatnya sangat mudah untuk tersakiti, dan Sehun tak mau itu terjadi. Karena Sehun mengkhawatirkan Luhan.

* * *

Suasana hening yang terjadi disaat pelajaran Matematika saat ini seketika menjadi ricuh. Pintu kelas yang tertutup tiba tiba terbuka, dan terlihat seorang lelaki yang bername tag Byun Baekhyun.

Guru Lee menatap tajam Baekhyun yang dengan santainya berjalan menuju kursinya yang terletak dibangku belakang. Namun Baekhyun mengabaikan guru itu padahal guru Lee termasuk jajaran guru killer di sekolahannya.

"Minta maaf pada guru Lee, Baek" Bisik Kyungsoo saat Baekhyun telah duduk dibangkunya.

"Memangnya aku harus?" Tanya Baekhyun acuh. Ia segera menempelkan kepalanya diatas meja dengan posisi seakan ingin tidur.

Kepala Kyungsoo menggeleng kecil melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang benar benar diluar batas.

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun! Keluar dari kelasku sekarang juga!" Tiba tiba guru Lee berteriak, ia pun memukul meja dengan keras. Sepertinya ia benar benar marah melihat kelakuan Baekhyun.

Seluruh siswa menunduk tak berani melihat kemarahan guru Lee. Sedangkan, Baekhyun justru bangun dan menatap guru Lee dengan wajah menantang "Kau tega mengusirku? Padahal aku ingin masuk kelasmu agar kau tak bicara macam macam pada kakekku. Kau benar benar guru yang tak punya hati"

"Yatuhan! Kata katamu sungguh keterlaluan!" Wajah guru Lee benar benar terlihat merah. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan menarik telinga bocah itu.

Baekhyun memekik kesakitan "Yak! Kau keterlaluan, Tuan Lee Donghae! Aku ini adalah cucu pemilik sekolahan ini"

"Peduli setan! kau harus menerima hukumanmu! Jangan samakan aku dengan guru lain yang takut akan statusmu"

"Tapi i-ini sakit auch, kau bisa kena undang undang penyiksaan anak dibawah umur" Ringis Baekhyun saat guru Lee menarik telinganya lebih keras.

"Ini belum seberapa, kau harus menerima hukumanmu lebih dari ini, Byun!" Guru Lee pun membawa Baekhyun menuju lapangan, Ia benar benar telah muak pada bocah cilik bersifat iblis itu.

* * *

Seluruh pasang mata menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan kasihan, namun beberapa diantara mereka justru menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan senang.

Baekhyun kini bediri dibawah tiang bendera dengan posisi hormat. Keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Terik matahari saat ini memang benar benar tak bisa berkompromi.

Guru Lee berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun dengan membawa penggaris panjang dari kayu. Beberapa kali ia memukul pantat Baekhyun jika saja Baekhyun tak dalam posisi tegap.

"Aku bisa mati jika begini terus" Lirih Baekhyun. Ia pun menurunkan tangannya dari posisi hormat "Hentikan hukumanmu pak, aku mengaku salah"

Pukulan keras melayang pada pantat Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun meringis "Kau tak akan mati, bocah! Hormat lagi dengan benar"

"Iya pak"

Dibalkon lantai dua, terlihat Chanyeol sedang tersenyum mesum melihat Baekhyun yang sedang dihukum. "Baekhyun-ku benar benar terlihat seksi jika ia berkeringat seperti itu, andai saja aku yang memukul pantatnya"

"Baekhyun-ku?" Terdengar suara menginterupsi, Chanyeol menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan Jongin disana.

Senyuman mesum Chanyeol berubah menjadi cengiran lebar "Tentu dia adalah Baekhyun-ku, kau tak mendengar rumor bahwa aku berpacaran dengannya?"

Wajah Jongin berubah menjadi raut wajah kaget "Jadi rumor itu benar? Woaahh Daebak, aku tak menyangka kau bisa berpacaran dengannya. Sikap kalian kan sangat berbeda"

"Karena perbedaan itu yang menjadikan kami saling melengkapi" Ucap Chanyeol sok puitis.

"Woah Daebak, Sosok Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat berwibawa bisa mengatakan kata kata seromatis ini" Jongin bertepuk tangan dengan heboh. Ia benar benar tak menyangka Chanyeol yang ia kenal pendiam bisa seperti ini. Ia memang teman sekelas Chanyeol namun ia tak terlalu dekat dengannya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapi Jongin "Kau hanya belum mengenal baik diriku, Kim"

"Aku benar benar tak menyangka Baekhyun itu tipe mu, padahal setahuku Baekhyun bukan tipe tipe uke yang menarik"

"Kau belum mengenal Baekhyun dengan baik, jadi jangan menilainya dari luar saja" Ucap Chanyeol tak terima.

Jongin tersenyum canggung "Maaf jika itu menyinggung perasaanmu. Tapi asal kau tahu, aku mengenal Baekhyun dengan baik. Kami berdua berada dalam club sepak bola"

Alis Chanyeol berkerut heran "Baekhyun masuk club sepak bola?"

"Kau kan pacarnya, apa kau tak tahu?"

"Kami baru pacaran kemarin, terima kasih untuk informasimu"

Chanyeol pun mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Baekhyun lagi. Tapi tiba tiba, ia segera berlari menuju lapangan. Jongin hanya menatap Chanyeol yang berlari dengan bingung. "ada apa dengan bocah itu?"

* * *

"Auch" Ringis Sehun saat Luhan mengobati lukanya dengan obat merah.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata yang berkaca kaca "M-maaf, apa itu sakit?"

"Ini memang sakit, tapi jangan meminta maaf oke? Kau tak salah, kau justru membantuku" Ucap Sehun dengan nada yang lembut.

Senyuman terlihat dibibir Luhan, Ia pun mengobati luka Sehun kembali.

Sehun tersenyum kecil membalas senyuman Luhan. Ia sangat senang melihat rusa kecil nan lemahnya tersenyum untuknya. Setidaknya Luhan kini tak terlihat ketakutan kembali saat melihatnya.

Pikiran Sehun mengingat saat ia membully Luhan saat JHS dulu, Ia pun menatap Luhan dengan raut wajah bersalah "Maafkan aku, Lu"

"A-apa?" Luhan terlihat bingung, ia pun memiringkan kepalanya "Kenapa kau meminta maaf padaku?"

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, ia benar benar gugup ketika melihat keimutan Luhan ketika ia terlihat bingung "A-anu, sudahlah lupakan saja"

"Kau aneh, kau meminta maaf padahal kau tak salah" Luhan pun menghentikan mengobati luka Sehun, dan membereskan kotak obat p3k milik UKS. Mereka berdua kini memang sedang di UKS.

Sehun menatap Luhan tak terima "Kau juga sering seperti itu, Lu. Meminta maaf ketika kau tak bersalah"

"Ibuku bilang bahwa kita harus meminta maaf ketika berbuat kesalahan, dan aku merasa aku selalu berbuat kesalahan kepada orang lain. Maka dari itu aku selalu meminta maaf"

Tangan Sehun refleks mengacak rambut coklat madu milik Luhan dengan gemas "Ibumu memang benar, namun kau harus tahu mana yang memang kesalahanmu dan mana yang bukan. Jika tidak, kau akan dipandang lemah orang lain"

"Dari mana aku mengetahui mana yang kesalahanku dan mana yang bukan?"

"Aku akan membantumu"

Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya "Serius? Kau ingin membantuku?"

"Tentu saja, tetapi ada syaratnya" Sehun tersenyum misterius.

"A-apa?"

"Itu rahasia"

Bibir Luhan mengerucut "Bagaimana aku bisa memenuhi syarat darimu jika itu sebuah rahasia?"

"Aku akan memberitahumu okay?" Sehun mengusak surai coklat madu milik luhan dengan gemas, mungkin saat ini hal tersebut akan menjadi salah satu hal kesukaannya bila berdekatan dengan Luhan. "Tetapi kau harus mengantarkan aku ke suatu tempat" Lanjutnya.

* * *

Pandangan mata Baekhyun mulai memburam, tubuhnya terasa lemas, perutnya pun sedari tadi berbunyi minta diisi. Ia belum makan sesuap pun makanan semenjak tadi. Karena waktu istirahatnya ia gunakan untuk memukul habis Sehun.

"Tolong hentikan ini pak!" Teriak seseorang yang Baekhyun tak tahu dan tak mau tahu itu siapa. Namun ia yakin pasti suara bass itu milik Park Chanyeol.

Guru Lee menatap Chanyeol yang tiba tiba datang dengan bingung "Chanyeol? untuk apa kau kemari?"

"Eeh, anu pak" Entah mengapa tiba tiba Chanyeol gugup mendapat pertanyaan itu dari guru Lee "A-aku mempunyai urusan dengan Baekhyun, d-dia membuat ulah lagi jadi aku sebagai ketua osis harus memberikan hukuman untuknya"

Tatapan guru Lee pun beralih menatap Baekhyun, ia pun menggeleng kecil "Anak itu memang biang masalah, jika kakeknya bukan pemilik sekolah ini aku yakin dia pasti sudah dikeluarkan sejak dulu"

Guru Lee menghadap Chanyeol lagi "Hukumlah dia, Chanyeol-ssi. Aku sudah cukup menghukumnya"

Kepala Chanyeol mengangguk semangat, ia segera berlari menghampiri Baekhyun dan menarik lengannya "Ikut aku, Baby"

"M-mau kemana? Guru Lee belum selesai menghukumku, Park"

"Guru Lee sudah pergi, Baby" Baekhyun pun mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan guru Lee yang kini berjalan menjauh menuju kantor guru "Dan aku yang menggantikan guru Lee untuk menghukummu"

Tatapan Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol nyalang "Kau akan menghukumku, Park?"

"Ayolah Baby, mana mungkin aku tega menghukummu, kau kekasihku"

"Kekasihmu? Jangan mimpi! Semua kesalahpahaman itu sudah jelas bukan? Jadi jangan anggap aku kekasihmu lagi, sialan!" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak terima.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang "Kau masih saja mengumpat padahal aku rela berlari dari lantai dua untuk menghentikan hukumanmu karena kau terlihat sangat lemas tadi" Ia pun menarik tangan Baekhyun kembali namun ia segera berbicara sebelum Baekhyun protes lagi "Jangan protes Baby! Aku hanya ingin membawamu ke kantin, aku tahu kau kelaparan"

"Aku tak kelaparan, brengsek" Tiba tiba perut Baekhyun berbunyi membuat Chanyeol tak mampu menahan senyuman gelinya.

"Jangan berbohong pada kekasihmu sendiri, Baby"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal "Terserah kau saja, keparat"

* * *

Mata rusa Luhan menatap takjub pemandangan dihadapannya. Bangunan bangunan kokoh yang menjulang ke langit terlihat sangat kecil dimatanya. Ia pun merasakan semilir angin berhembus lebih kencang ketimbang hari biasanya.

"Bagaimana? Suka dengan pemandangannya?" Tanya Sehun yang berdiri dibelakang Luhan.

Kepala Luhan mengangguk, ia pun merentangkan tangannya untuk merasakan angin yang entah mengapa terasa menenangkan hatinya "Aku suka, dan aku tak menyangka kalau atap sekolah ternyata sebagus ini"

"Kau hanya sibuk berada diperpustakaan dan menatap Chanyeol hyung dari kejauhan saja"

Mendengar ucapan Sehun, Luhan segera berbalik untuk menatap lelaki albino itu "K-kau tahu dari mana?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Sehun, ia justru menatap bangunan bangunan yang menjulang tinggi dihadapannya dengan tatapan kosong "Apa kau benar benar menyukainya?"

Kepala Luhan mengangguk kecil "I-iya"

"Sejak kapan?"

Luhan mencoba mengingat ingat "M-mungkin setahun yang lalu"

Mata Sehun beralih menatap Luhan dengan tatapan lembut, ia pun tersenyum tampan membuat Luhan terpesona dibuatnya "Semoga saja menyukai Chanyeol hyung bukanlah sebuah kesalahan sehingga kau tak perlu meminta maaf lagi"

Alis Luhan berkerut bingung tak mengerti ucapan Sehun, namun belum saja Luhan bertanya Sehun sudah mengusak rambutnya yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya "Aku tahu kau pasti bingung dengan ucapanku"

Kepala Luhan mengangguk kecil, membuatnya seperti anak anjing yang sedang dielus sang majikan.

"Sudahlah tak usah membahas itu, suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan memahaminya" Sehun pun mengganti topik pembicaraanya "Aku akan memberikanmu syarat yang aku maksud di UKS tadi, syaratku adalah kau tak boleh begitu mudahnya meminta maaf okey?"

"B-baik" Luhan mengangguk semangat lalu tersenyum lebar menatap Sehun yang tersenyum padanya juga.

Namun tanpa Luhan ketahui, senyuman Sehun hanyalah kebohongan belaka. Sehun merasakan dadanya terhantam pukulan keras saat ia tahu bahwa Luhan sangatlah menyukai Chanyeol. Sehun kini sadar bahwa ia telah menyukai sosok lelaki mungil nan lemah dihadapannya.

* * *

Nasi dan sayuran tersaji dihadapan Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun menatap malas kearah makanan tersebut. "Kau menyuruhku memakan sampah ini, eoh?"

"Ini bukan sampah Baby, ini makanan" Chanyeol pun menyendokkan makanan tersebut dan menyuapkannya kearah Baekhyun "Makanlah Baby nanti kau sakit"

Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng "Aku tak mau makan itu, aku mau makan roti saja"

"Nasi mengandung karbohidrat, dan sayuran mengandung protein nabati yang sangat baik untuk tubuhmu, Baby" Chanyeol mengarahkan sendok berisi nasi kearah mulut Baekhyun "Jadi makanlah makanan ini, atau kau tak makan sama sekali"

"Kau cerewet sekali" Baekhyun mendengus kesal, namun ia tetap membuka mulutnya untuk memakan nasi. Chanyeol tersenyum senang melihat Baekhyun yang mau makan walaupun harus diancam terlebih dulu.

"Kwaw kenwapa siwh sowk baik pwadaku?" Tanya Baekhyun saat ia sedang mengunyah makanan.

Chanyeol tersenyum geli melihat Baekhyun "Telan makananmu dulu Baby, lalu bicara"

"Kau kenapa sih sok baik padaku?" Ulang Baekhyun saat ia sudah berhasil menelan makanannya. Ia menatap Chanyeol tajam "Kau tak mempunyai niat jahat padaku kan?"

"Kau selalu saja berprisangka buruk pada kekasihmu"

Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng kecil "Aku bukan lagi kekasihmu, Park. Karena aku bukanlah pemilik surat cinta sialan itu"

"Memangnya aku menjadikanmu kekasih hanya karena surat itu?"

Alis Baekhyun berkerut bingung "Lalu?"

Chanyeol menatap iris mata bulan sabit milik Baekhyun dengan dalam "Aku memang sungguhan menyukaimu, Byun Baekhyun"

.

.

TBC

* * *

 _Updatenya lama banget ya? Pendek banget ya? sorry banget wkwkwk.  
_

 _btw konflik disini juga gak berat berat banget kok hehehe.  
_

 **To be Continued** : Makasih banyak banget kak, Review kakak banyak ngebantu :)) Hehehe

 **yeolloaddedbaek** : disini Baekhyun sama Luhan gak sahabatan kok kak. Sahabat Baekhyun cuma Kyungsoo doang. terus baekhyun sama sehun gak ada hubungannya kok. Sehun cuma takut sama Baekhyun. dia kan the master of tawuran

Thanks for Reviews juga yah:

 **JongTakGu88, Yeolisbaek, , , memaybob, byunee, nomu, danactebh, , BAEKBAEK04, 15, fwxing, Sung622, ByunJaehyunee, exobbabe, junghesuna, Princess Xiao, piupiuchan, chooox17 , Park Young Ra, restikadena90, Naruhina Sri Alwas, bubblebloom, unicorn8, Real Paochan, anaknyacb, akisjunghyun16, restikadena90, Allea, norasy3659, Eka915, Hyera832, chooox17, potatto241, BaterVii, BabyCoffee99, Galaxy Aquarius, miraclexo, weiweichan, Guest, akaindhe, ohjasminxiaolu, lulufika, dokipoki, Guest, syalala, ChanBMine, and yousee.**

Maaf yang gak kesebut hehehe.. :))

Yang belum Review, sok atuh Review dulu hehehe.. Happy Malming^^


	4. Chapter 4

**DIFFERENT**

Rated:

T [bisa berubah kapanpun]

Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

and Other Cast..

* * *

Dua kepribadian yang berbeda menjadi saling memiliki. Baekhyun yang gemar berkelahi dengan Chanyeol si ketua Osis yang sangat berwibawa. Sehun si tukang bully dengan Luhan si namja pemalu dan terlihat lemah. Semua itu hanya karena surat cinta sialan milik Luhan. Bagaimana kedua pasangan itu menjalani kisah cintanya? mampukah keempat namja itu bertahan?

* * *

Chanyeol menatap iris mata bulan sabit milik Baekhyun dengan dalam "Aku memang sungguhan menyukaimu, Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun yang saat itu sedang minum segera tersedak karena perkataan Chanyeol "Uhuk, apa? Kau menyukaiku? Jangan bercanda, sialan!"

"Aku memang menyukaimu, Baby" Chanyeol makin memperdalam tatapan mata mereka membuat Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar.

Tiba tiba Baekhyun memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan bangkit dari kursinya "Jangan membual! Aku tak mempercayai ucapan bodohmu, sialan!"

"Kau pikir aku membual?"

Seringaian Baekhyun terlihat, "Ya! Aku yakin kau hanya membual! Kau akan menerima konsekuensinya jika kau memang benar benar membual, bajingan!" Ia pun pergi menjauh dari sana.

Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kecil melihat punggung Baekhyun yang semakin jauh "Dia tetap saja kasar"

* * *

 _Mata Sehun tak hentinya menatap punggung Luhan yang duduk dikursi paling depan. Tangannya melemparkan kertas ke punggung Luhan membuat lelaki mungil itu menoleh ke belakang._

 _Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar saat menemukan Sehun sedang menyeringai padanya. Ia segera menoleh kedepan kembali dan menyibukkan dirinya dengan buku yang ia baca saat ini. Entah mengapa Luhan sangat takut melihat tatapan mengintimidasi milik Sehun._

 _"Kenapa tak mengambil kertas yang ku lemparkan tadi?" Tanya Sehun yang tiba tiba berdiri didepan meja Luhan. Ia pun mengambil kertas yang ia lemparkan tadi di lantai._

 _Luhan tersentak kaget, lalu menatap Sehun dengan takut "M-maaf"_

 _"Hanya maaf?" Sehun menatap Luhan tak percaya. Tak lama, ia pun terkekeh "Bagaimana kalau aku mengerjaimu saja untuk penebusan rasa bersalahmu?"_

 _Tak ada jawaban dari Luhan membuat Sehun mendengus kesal. Sehun pun mengambil tas Luhan dengan kasar dan membuang seluruh buku Luhan di tong sampah. Bahkan, lebih parahnya lagi Sehun menginjak injak buku Luhan sehingga buku buku itu tercampur dengan sampah._

 _Seluruh orang yang ada diruangan itu melihat Sehun kaget, Sehun benar benar terkenal kejam sebagai tukang bully di JHS. Tak ada satupun siswa yang berani menghentikan perbuatan Sehun, karena mereka tak mau jika harus menjadi bullyan lelaki albino itu._

 _Melihat Luhan yang hanya menunduk dan tak marah sedikitpun ketika bukunya terbuang membuat Sehun merasa kesal. Ia benar benar muak dengan Luhan yang sok kuat ketika ditindas, padahal ini sudah tahun kedua Luhan dibully Sehun._

"Kenapa aku bisa sejahat itu pada Luhan?" Sehun menggeram kesal saat mengingat masa JHS nya dulu ketika dia membully Luhan. "Seharusnya aku tak usah membullynya jika sekarang aku memiliki perasaan padanya"

Bayangan Luhan menangis selalu terbayang dipikiran Sehun. Kepala Sehun menggeleng untuk mengenyahkan bayangan itu. Ia pun lebih memilih memejamkan matanya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

Tak lama, Sehun membuang bantalnya dan mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi posisi duduk dengan wajah yang memerah. Ia pun mengambil ponselnya yang berada dinakas dan membuka salah satu foto Luhan yang tersimpan disana.

Sehun pun berteriak didepan foto itu "Enyahlah dari pikiranku sekarang, brengsek"

Tiba tiba terdengar suara seorang wanita dan suara ketukan dari arah pintu kamar "Sudah malam Sehun, tidurlah!"

"Iya bu" Sehun pun memilih tidur dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal lagi. Lagi lagi, bayangan Luhan pun terbayang di benaknya.

* * *

Mata sipit Baekhyun enggan tertutup, otaknya masih mencerna perkataan Chanyeol yang mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap langit langit atap rumahnya dan mengacak rambutnya sendiri tanda frustasi "Aku yakin ini pasti akal akalan si brengsek itu"

 **"Aku memang sungguhan menyukaimu, Byun Baekhyun"**

Kata kata itu terngiang ngiang di kepala Baekhyun membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah seketika, kedua tangannya pun menangkup pipinya sendiri, "Kenapa tatapan matanya terlihat begitu serius?" Baekhyun memutar memorinya pada kejadian saat siang tadi. "Apa ia benar benar menyukaiku? Tapi bukankah ini hal yang aneh? Kita baru saja dekat dan dia sudah menyukaiku."

Baekhyun mengingat ingat semua kelakuan Chanyeol selama ini "Jika ia benar menyukaiku kenapa ia hanya mendekatiku saat kesalahpahaman surat itu saja? Apa jangan jangan ini perbuatan Choi Siwon? Atau mungkin ini perbuatan kakek?" Alis Baekhyun berkerut bingung "Jika kakek dibalik semua ini, aku sungguh tak akan membuat hidup si tua bangka itu bertahan lama."

Berbicara sedikit tentang kakek, pria tua bangka itu adalah kakek Baekhyun yang sangat sok bijak dan berkelakuan absurd yang sialnya menjadi pemilik sekolah SM high school. Namun, jika di pikir pikir lagi kakeknya pasti tak ada urusan sama sekali. Dia kan seorang bisnisman yang sangat sibuk, untuk apa ia ikut campur?

"Aish, jinja" Baekhyun pun merubah posisinya menjadi posisi duduk, ia pun mengacak rambutnya lagi dengan kasar "Si brengsek itu benar benar membuatku jadi gila! Aku harus menjauhinya secepatnya!"

Tiba tiba sosok chanyeol yang sialnya tampan itu ada di samping Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang sangat menggetarkan hati. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat mengeyahkan imajinasinya akan Chanyeol, ia mendengus kesal, "Sialan! kenapa aku harus memikirkanya?"

* * *

Seharusnya di jam tujuh lewat lima menit seperti saat ini, Baekhyun sudah terburu buru untuk berangkat sekolah. Namun, pengecualian untuk hari ini lelaki mungil itu lebih memilih untuk bergelung di dalam selimut hangatnya. Ia malas sekali rasanya untuk pergi ke sekolah, apalagi jika bertemu dengan lelaki jangkung idiot yang mengaku menjadi pacarnya.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tertidur, semenjak semalam matanya sangat sukar untuk terpejam. Otaknya terus memikirkan tentang pernyataan suka Chanyeol. Sial memang, tetapi itulah faktanya.

Pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka, suara langkah kaki anggun mendekat. Baekhyun pura pura terpejam agar ia terlihat sedang tertidur, "Kau belum berangkat?" seorang wanita paruh baya namun masih sangat terlihat cantik menggoyangkan gundukan selimut yang berisi Baekhyun, "yak! Byun Baekhyun!." teriak Nyonya Byun dengan keras.

Demi tuhan! Teriakan ibunya membuatnya tuli di usia muda.

"Ibu," Baekhyun berpura pura membuka matanya khas bangun tidur, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu dan matanya berbinar lucu seperti seorang puppy, "perut Baekki sakit, Baekki tidak sekolah ya~"

Oh shit! Apa apaan ini? Ternyata pembuat onar seperti Baekhyun yang memiliki gelar master of tawuran bisa beraegyo di depan sang ibu. Dan demi tuhan, Baekhyun sangat menggemaskan jutaan kali lipat.

Wanita yang di panggil ibu itu pun menatap Baekhyun dengan sorot mata yang tegas, "Jangan menipu ibu lagi! Cepat mandi dan berangkat sekolah!"

"Tapi bu-"

"Berangkat atau uang jajanmu ibu potong!"

Baekhyun hanya berdecak kesal dengan ketegasan ibunya. Menurutnya, ibunya lebih pantas menjadi seorang tentara karena kedisiplinannya dari pada menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga. Dengan malas malasan, Baekhyun pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi tak ingin ibunya berceramah panjang lebar.

Setelah menyiapkan diri, kurang lebih pukul setengah delapan Baekhyun berangkat ke sekolahnya yang jaraknya sangat dekat. Bukan Baekhyun namanya jika ia masuk ke dalam sekolah untuk belajar, ia lebih memilih untuk bermain games di rental PlayStation terdekat.

Setidaknya, di tempat itu ia tak bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

"Hei Byun pengecut! Sudah cukup lama tak melihatmu." suara berat menginterupsi Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk memainkan games Dota.

Baekhyun menoleh dan menemukan Yongguk disana, lebih tepatnya Yongguk yang berada di belakangnya bersandar pada kayu pembatas antar PS. Ia pun berdecih, "Ternyata kunyuk sialan ini merindukanku eoh?"

Seringaian terlihat di bibir Yongguk, "Aku lebih merindukan memukul wajahmu sampai babak belur, Byun pengecut! Kau ingatkan tawuran kita yang terakhir? Kau kabur seperti seorang pengecut, brengsek!"

Mendengar ucapan Yongguk, hati Baekhyun terasa panas. Jika bisa, ia ingin sekali memukul wajah sialan itu di tempat ini. Tetapi, ia masih punya otak untuk tak memancing diri ditangkap penjaga rental dan melaporkannya ke polisi sebagai anak bolos yang membuat kerusuhan.

Menyadari keterdiaman Baekhyun, seringaian Yongguk bertambah lebar., "Ouh, lihatlah! Kau sepertinya kalah denganku, Byun!

"Benarkah? Aku bisa memukulmu di sini, Bang! Jangan macam macam!"

Yongguk pun tiba tiba mempunyai cara untuk mengalahkan musuh tawurannya itu sekaligus memerasnya, "Bagaimana jika kita saling memukul dalam games saja? Yang kalah harus mentraktir!"

"Call!" setuju Baekhyun, setidaknya Yongguk tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mempunyai ide sebagus ini. Lagipula, Yongguk juga sama seperti Baekhyun, pembolos yang tak ingin di tangkap polisi hanya karena bertengkar di rental PS.

Dan setelahnya, mereka berdua pun memainkan games bersama.

* * *

Selama jam pelajaran pertama, pikiran Sehun bercabang pada Luhan. Ingin sekali lelaki tinggi itu pergi ke kelas Luhan untuk melihat sekilas wajah manis miliknya. Ia sadar bahwa ia memang merindukan lelaki mungil itu.

Semenjak semalam, Luhan masih saja menghantui pikirannya. Demi Tuhan! Sehun sampai di buat gila oleh hal itu. Sialan memang.

"Oh Sehun, ada yang mencarimu di depan kelas." ucap seorang siswi yang sekelas dengan Sehun dan menunjuk pada seorang gadis di depan pintu. Sehun menoleh untuk melihat objek tunjukkan teman sekelasnya.

Sialan!

Itu adalah Bae Irene.

Mau tak mau, Sehun pun beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri gadis yang mencarinya dengan langkah malas, "Ingin apa kau kemari?" tanya tak acuh, namun dengan bibir yang di paksakan tersenyum. Ya tuhan! Sehun terlihat seperti orang idiot.

Mata indah Irene menatap Sehun antusias, ia segera memeluk lengan lelaki tinggi itu, "Aku ingin mengajakmu ke kantin, Hun."

Decakan Sehun terdengar, ia menatap Irene dengan tatapan malas. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Irene sangat bodoh dengan mengajaknya ke kantin bukan di jam istirahat seperti ini, "Aku tidak mungkin membolos karena jam pelajaran kedua adalah pelajaran guru killer kimia. Lagi pula, Aku adalah anggota Osis, Bae Irene."

"Jadi tidak bisa ya?" bibir Irene mengerucut imut. Dan entah mengapa, Sehun merasa mual melihatnya, ia lebih menyukai bibir Luhan yang mengerucut ketimbang bibir Irene. Ya Tuhan! Mengapa Sehun masih sempat sempatnya memikirkan Luhan?

Sehun hanya mengangguk acuh membalasnya, membuat Irene berniat untuk pergi dari sana. Tetapi baru saja Irene hampir melangkah, gadis itu segera berbalik lagi kearah Sehun, "Ah iya, aku ingin bertanya padamu."

"Bertanya tentang apa?" alis Sehun terangkat bingung.

"Tentang kemarin," Irene menjeda ucapannya, ia menatap Sehun dengan sorot mata tajam, "Aku melihat kau berdua dengan Luhan, teman sekelasku di atap sekolah. Kau tak mempunyai hubungan apapun kan?"

Tubuh Sehun menegang mendengarnya, ia tak menyangka bahwa Irene akan melihat dirinya dan Luhan bersama di atap sekolah. Kepalanya pun menggeleng pelan, "Aku tak ada hubungan apapun dengannya." jawabnya dengan jujur. Jika di pikir pikir, ia dan Luhan memang tak mempunyai hubungan apapun meskipun Sehun memiliki rasa padanya.

Senyuman terlihat di bibir ranum Irene, "Baguslah, aku hanya tak ingin ada seorangpun yang menghalangi perjodohanku denganmu, Hun." setelahnya Irene pun menjauh dari sana meninggalkan Sehun yang menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Sehun tak menyangka akan mempunyai sepupu senaif Irene yang berambisi menikah dengannya. Karena Irene lah yang meminta ibunya untuk menjodohkannya dengan Sehun, dan Sehun hanya mampu menerima dengan kemungkinan suatu saat akan menolaknya mentah mentah.

Karena sesungguhnya, Sehun sama sekali tak mempunyai perasaan apapun pada Irene selain rasa sayang seorang kakak laki laki pada adik perempuannya.

* * *

Mata Luhan tak berkedip sedikitpun dari objek penglihatannya. Seperti biasa, ia duduk di perpustakaan di lantai tiga untuk melihat Chanyeol bermain basket di lapangan. Bibirnya tak hentinya mengukirkan senyum saat Chanyeol berhasil memasukkan bola basket kedalam ring.

Rasa kagum Luhan akan sosok Chanyeol tidak pudar sedikitpun karena masalah kemarin, karena ia rasa ia tak butuh mendapatkan cinta Chanyeol. Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah, melihat Chanyeol bahagia seperti saat ini. Tertawa lepas ketika bermain basket.

"Masih saja memandangi Chanyeol hyung." lelaki tinggi yang tak asing bagi Luhan memasukki perpustakaan dan duduk di kursi kosong samping Luhan.

Kepala Luhan menoleh dan menemukan Sehun disana, "Kau sedang apa disini?"

Kekehan Sehun terdengar, "Tak mungkin aku menjawab bahwa aku sedang bermain basket di perpustakaan?"

"Menyebalkan!" sungut Luhan. Ia pun mengembalikan fokusnya pada Chanyeol lagi.

Tanpa Luhan sadari, Sehun terkekeh dengan kelakuan Luhan. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ia benar benar menyukai bibir ranum Luhan mengerucut seperti itu, membuatnya ingin meraup habis bibir itu. Oh tidak! Pikiran Sehun tak pernah beres jika sudah ada Luhan di dalamnya.

Tetapi, kekehan Sehun berubah menjadi sebuah dengusan sebal saat ia merasa di abaikan karena Luhan lebih suka melihat Chanyeol ketimbang dirinya, "Apa sih hebatnya Chanyeol hyung? Jika hanya bermain basket saja, aku pun bisa."

"Chanyeol berbeda, ia terlihat tampan saat tubuhnya di banjiri keringat karena bermain basket." Luhan tersenyum idiot membuat Sehun merasa kesal sendiri.

"Asal kau tahu! Aku jauh lebih tampan!"

Luhan segera menoleh pada Sehun dan memasang tatapan menilai, membuat Sehun sedikit gugup mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu. Sialnya, Jantung Sehun berdetak cepat seperti pacuan kuda perang. Ya Tuhan! Sehun merasa ingin pingsan sekarang.

Dan semua kegugupan Sehun hilang berganti kekesalan yang luar biasa saat Luhan bersuara, "Menurutku Chanyeol lebih tampan darimu dari segi manapun."

Demi bokser Sehun yang bergambar spongebob! Luhan benar benar membuatnya menjadi pria terjelek didunia. Tak tahukah Luhan bahwa Sehun adalah satu dari dua puluh lima lelaki idaman di sekolah? Ya walaupun Chanyeol ada di peringkat satu dalam lelaki idaman sekolah.

Sehun pun tiba tiba menarik tangan Luhan dan membawa jemarinya menyentuh pipinya, dan matanya menatap dalam mata Luhan, "Tatap aku, lihat aku." Perintahnya.

Beberapa detik dalam keadaan seperti itu, tiba tiba pipi Luhan memanas. Ia menunduk dalam merasa malu karena tiba tiba hatinya merasa aneh, ia tak menyangka bahwa Sehun terlihat sangat tampan dalam jarak dekat seperti tadi.

"Bagaimana? Aku tampan kan?" tanya Sehun dengan kekehan keras, ia melihat dengan jelas wajah Luhan yang memerah malu karena menatapnya.

"Hm," Luhan menggigit bibir ranumnya malu, ia pun segera menatap Chanyeol kembali dengan wajah yang sangat memerah. Kekehan Sehun makin keras dibuatnya.

Tanpa Sehun dan Luhan sadari, ada sepasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan sorot mata penuh kebencian.

* * *

Sorakan histeris dari beberapa siswi terdengar saat Chanyeol dengan kerennya mendrabble bola basket dan memasukkannya ke dalam ring dengan gaya yang sangat cool. Tetapi sorakan mereka semakin histeris saat Chanyeol melakukan pose Love dengan senyuman tampan yang memperlihatkan salah satu lesung pipinya.

Oh tidak! Chanyeol benar benar membuat para siswi pingsan karenanya.

Ya itulah Chanyeol, pencuri hati para gadis. Ia adalah kapten basket yang merangkap menjadi ketua osis, dengan wajah yang sangat tampan seperti dewa yunani dan gaya yang sangat bijaksana seperti seorang lelaki dewasa. Oh sangat sempurna bukan?

Tetapi tiba tiba, terdengar suara menginterupsi membuat sorakan beberapa siswi berhenti, "Chanyeol sunbae! kau di panggil guru Choi di ruangannya." itu adalah suara seorang anak osis yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Huh! kau merusak suasana saja!" protes beberapa siswi pada Jaehyun si anak osis itu.

Jaehyun hanya menaikkan bahunya acuh, dia pun menatap Chanyeol lagi, "Guru Choi meminta sunbae menemuinya sekarang juga."

"Baiklah." Kepala Chanyeol mengangguk, ia pun melempar bola basktenya pada Jaehyun.

Dengan langkah cepat ia pun berlari menuju tempat ganti untuk mengganti kaos olahraganya dan menemui guru Choi. Para siswi hanya mendesah kecewa melihat kepergian Chanyeol.

Raut wajah Chanyeol berubah tegang, dan diameter matanya membesar ketika ia memasukki ruangan guru Choi. Seorang kakek dengan senyuman tampan yang berwibawa dan sorot mata tajam penuh ketegasan menyambutnya. Chanyeol mengenalnya, dia adalah Byun Seunghyun, pemilik sekolah SM High School dan pemilik perusahaan Byun corp. Demi apapun! Chanyeol tak percaya bisa menemui orang yang di hormati di Korea itu dengan langsung.

"Mr. Park Chanyeol?" tanyanya dengan suara lembut dan berat. Ia pun mempersilahkan Chanyeol duduk disofa kosong ruangan itu, "aku tak menyangka kau setampan ini." sepertinya Tuan Byun sedang bercanda, tetapi sama sekali tak terlihat seperti sedang bercanda.

Chanyeol sedikit canggung karena candaan dan tatapan menilai Tuan Byun, "K-kenapa Tuan memanggilku kesini?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh seorang kakek merasa penasaran dengan kekasih cucu kesayangannya?" tanyanya dengan senyuman yang sangat meneduhkan.

Kecanggungan Chanyeol makin bertambah ketika mendengarnya, ia sungguh tak percaya bahwa kakek Baekhyun akan tahu mengenai hubungan sepihak mereka. Ya ampun! Entah mengapa Chanyeol menjadi takut jika Tuan Byun tahu kalau Baekhyun tak setuju dengan hubungan mereka.

"Aku senang akhirnya Baekhyun sudah memiliki kekasih dan kekasihnya adalah seorang ketua osis yang terkenal bijak sepertimu."

"Hm, anu sebenarnya-" dengan ragu, Chanyeol berusaha jujur, "sebenarnya hubunganku dan Baekhyun hanyalah hubungan sepihak."

Kekehan Tuan Byun terdengar, "Lalu? Apa itu sebuah masalah?"

"Hah?" alis Chanyeol berkerut tak mengerti.

"Pertahankan hubunganmu dengan cucuku dan buatlah dia bahagia." ucapnya dengan wajah serius. Entah mengapa tubuh Chanyeol menegang, ia baru sadar bahwa dengan melihat keseriusan wajah Tuan Byun sepertinya pria itu sangat menyayangi cucunya, "Aku sangat mengenal cucuku seperti apa dan aku yakin kau pantas dengan cucuku."

Tak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol, Tuan Byun pun bersuara kembali, "Jangan menyakiti cucuku atau kau akan menerima konsekuensinya."

Dan setelah itu, Chanyeol diizinkan keluar dari sana dengan gontai. Ia tak menyangka bahwa hubungannya dengan Baekhyun akan serumit ini, karena kakek Baekhyun mengetahui segalanya.

Semoga saja tidak ada hal yang buruk karena hal ini.

* * *

"Master of tawuran sepertimu ternyata bisa ku kalahkan juga." Yongguk terkekeh, sedangkan Baekhyun menatapnya tajam.

"Itu hanya dalam games." Jawab Baekhyun santai namun dingin.

Beberapa bungkus rokok, snack, dan kaleng bir berserakan di depan Baekhyun dan Yongguk. Kedua lelaki itu sedang menikmati waktu sore dengan hal tak bermutu seperti ini, dan sialnya semua ini adalah traktiran dari Baekhyun karena kekalahannya.

Langit sudah menjingga dan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin beranjak. Keduanya sudah nyaman duduk di sebuah sofa usang di atas atap gedung tua tak terpakai dengan menghisap satu batang rokok dan mata yang menerawang menatap keramaian kota.

Sepertinya hanya untuk saat ini saja kedua orang itu tidak bermusuhan.

"Seandainya setiap hari aku bisa merasakan kenyamanan seperti ini tanpa harus sekolah dan bertemu si idiot." suara Baekhyun memecah keheningan.

Yongguk menoleh merasa tertarik, "Idiot?"

"Hm," kepala Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, "kau tahu Park Chanyeol kan? Ketua osis sekolahku."

Decihan Yongguk terdengar, "Kau takut padanya? Pengecut!"

Sebuah korek gas terlempar mengenai kening Yongguk, tatapan dingin dari Baekhyun terlihat, "Brengsek! Jika kau menjadi aku pasti kau tidak ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Memangnya apa yang ia lakukan padamu eoh?"

Baekhyun terdiam lama menyiapkan mentalnya untuk mengucapkan kenyataan pahit yang menimpanya, ya walaupun Chanyeol adalah lelaki idaman di sekolahnya, Baekhyun masih waras untuk tak menyukai lelaki yang notabenenya sebagai musuh, "Dia terus saja mengklaimku sebagai pacarnya."

Dan rahang Yongguk seketika jatuh, ia menganga tak percaya dengan ucapan Baekhyun, "C-chanyeol yang digilai wanita itu? mengklaimmu? Gila!"

"Ya itulah faktanya, sebenarnya aku ingin kau membantuku untuk menyingkirkannya dalam hidupku."

"Kita bersekutu eoh?"alis Yongguk berkerut heran. Kepala Baekhyun hanya mengangguk acuh.

Yongguk menyetujui permintaan Baekhyun, "Baiklah, lagi pula aku tak menyukai Chanyeol si ketua osis sok bijak itu."

Baekhyun pun menyeringai setan, dan setelahnya Baekhyun menghisap batang nikotin di sela jemarinya kuat kuat dan menghembuskan kepulan asap dari mulut dan hidungnya, "Kau harus menerima konsekuensinya karena membuat masalah denganku, Park!" ucapnya dingin.

Oh tidak! Bagaimana nasib ketua osis tampan kita selanjutnya?

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

YALORD! AKHIRNYA BISA NEXT! SORRY FOR ALL KARENA LAPTOP GUA RUSAK HIKS, INI BARU DI SERVICE!

MAAF BANGET KEPENDEKAN HUHUHU.

oke, capsloks jebol dan curcol dadakan wkwk.

BTW CONGRATSSS BUAT EXO.. hiks hiks, gak nyangka udah dapet daesang ke 4 di Seoul Music Award. Duh, gimana mau unstan coba? mereka itu daebak banget huhuhu :*

Makasih banget buat Review, Favorite, and Follows nya :)) aku mencintai kalian wkwkwk

Maaf gak bisa sebutin satu satu, udah malem lagi pula maljum wkwk.


	5. Chapter 5

**DIFFERENT**

Rated:

T [bisa berubah kapanpun]

Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

and Other Cast..

* * *

Dua kepribadian yang berbeda menjadi saling memiliki. Baekhyun yang gemar berkelahi dengan Chanyeol si ketua Osis yang sangat berwibawa. Sehun si tukang bully dengan Luhan si namja pemalu dan terlihat lemah. Semua itu hanya karena surat cinta sialan milik Luhan. Bagaimana kedua pasangan itu menjalani kisah cintanya? mampukah keempat namja itu bertahan?

* * *

Langkah kaki Luhan dengan semangat memasukki kelasnya di pagi yang indah seperti saat ini. Senyuman tak lenyap dari bibirnya sedetikpun. Entah mengapa ada rasa menggebu di dalam hatinya untuk menemui Sehun hari ini. Bayangan wajah Sehun seakan memenuhi otaknya semenjak kemarin. Luhan sadar pasti semua ini di karenakan kejadian di perpustakaan kemarin, di mana Sehun menyuruh Luhan menatapnya dengan dalam.

"Kau sepertinya sedang bahagia." tiba tiba terdengar suara perempuan di depan pintu kelas yang membuat Luhan menghentikan langkahnya.

Luhan menunjukkan senyuman manis ketika membalasnya "Sepertinya begitu, Irene-ssi."

Tak ada jawaban dari Irene, gadis itu hanya melemparkan tatapan tak terbaca pada Luhan. Luhan pun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kursinya sampai suara Irene menghentikannya, "Apa ini karena Sehun?" Seketika tubuh Luhan membeku, lidahnya kelu untuk menjawabnya. "ah sudah kuduga." Irene mengangguk pelan sekaligus tersenyum pahit saat tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari Luhan.

"M-maaf." cicit Luhan merasa tidak enak hati. Ia tak menyangka kedekatannya dengan Sehun membuat teman perempuan sekelasnya justru merasa sakit hati,"M-maaf, a-aku tidak tahu."

"Aku dan Sehun sudah di jodohkan asal kau tahu," Luhan menegang mendengarnya, "dan aku harap semoga kedekatanmu dengan Sehun tidak menghancurkan perjodohan kami." "M-maaf, Irene-ssi." ulang Luhan, kepalanya justru menunduk dalam mentap ujung sepatunya.

"Baiklah, Ku harap kau menjauhi Sehun." setelahnya, Irene melangkah mendahului Luhan menuju kursinya.

Senyuman Luhan yang sebelumnya mengembang indah kini sirna seketika. Ia tak tahu mengapa dadanya sesak mendengarnya, melebihi dari penolakan surat Cintanya pada Chanyeol. Segera saja Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, melenyapkan semua bayangan Sehun dalam benaknya. Ia tak ingin merusak hubungan antara Irene dan Sehun.

Tanpa Luhan sadari, Irene menatap Luhan dengan tatapan sinis, seringaian terlihat jelas di bibirnya, "Orang lemah sepertimu sama sekali tak cocok menyaingiku, Luhan-ssi."

Selama jam pelajaran hingga jam kosong seperti saat ini pikiran Luhan selalu bercabang pada ucapan Irene. Bahkan ia justru mengabaikan Novel yang ia pegang karena hanya memikirkan sehun dan Irene. Pemandangan lapangan basket yang biasanya selalu ia perhatikan pun kini juga di abaikannya.

"Perpustakaan adalah tempat untuk membaca bukan melamun." tiba tiba seseorang datang mengambil novel yang Luhan pegang, Luhan menoleh dan menemukan Sehun berdiri di sampingnya membolak balikan novel itu "novel tentang patah hati eoh?" Bukannya menjawab, Luhan justru menunduk dalam tak berani menatap Sehun.

"Apa ada yang menyakitimu?" Sehun duduk di depan Luhan. Tetapi, Luhan sama sekali tidak menjawab, bahkan dia hanya menunduk membuat Sehun merasa kesal sendiri, "yak! Xi Luhan! Aku bertanya padamu!"

Tiba tiba Luhan berdiri dan membungkuk dalam, "M-maaf." ia pun segera membereskan buku bukunya, masih enggan menatap Sehun, "ah aku harus pergi."  
Dengusan Sehun terdengar, ia pun mencengkram lengan Luhan membuat lelaki mungil itu meringis, bahkan Sehun berteriak padanya, "Lu! kau kenapa hah? Apa aku berbuat kesalahan padamu?"

Luhan meringis karena cengkraman tangan Sehun, ia segera menggeleng cepat agar Sehun tidak makin marah padanya "T-tidak."

Melihat ketakutan Luhan, Sehun segera melepaskan cengkramannya dan meminta maaf, "M-maafkan aku." Ia pun menyentuh pundak Luhan dan menatapnya lembut, mencoba bersabar dengan sikap Luhan, "sekarang, jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur. Kau kenapa?"

Kepala Luhan menunduk makin dalam, ia pun menjawab dengan nada yang ragu, "Hm, a-aku tak mau menghancurkan perjodohanmu dengan Irene jika aku berdekatan denganmu."

"Aku tak menyukai Irene" segah Sehun cepat, ia bahkan menyentuh jemari Luhan dengan lembut, dan mengangkat wajah Luhan yang semenjak tadi menunduk, "tatap aku," pintanya. Kedua mata lelaki itu saling bertatapan dalam seakan mengungkapkan sebuah rasa yang tersirat, sampai akhirnya Sehun bersuara membuat Luhan membatu, "Aku menyukaimu, Lu."

Di tengah moment indah mereka, tiba tiba ada suara menginterupsi. "Sehun sunbae, Guru Choi meminta kita untuk kumpul di ruang osis, sekarang!" itu adalah suara Taehyun, seorang anggota osis.

Tatapan Luhan dan Sehun pun terputus. Sehun pun menatap Taehyun dengan kesal, "Iya aku kesana." Setelahnya, tatapannya beralih pada Luhan yang terdiam membatu dengan wajah memerah seperti tomat busuk, ia terkekeh pelan melihat ekspressi Luhan, "aku pergi dulu, Lu. Temui aku di kantin saat jam makan siang hm?" ia pun mengusak pelan rambut Luhan sebelum pergi, ya itu adalah hal yang selalu ia lakukan jika berdekatan dengan Luhan.

Jantung Luhan berdetak cepat seakan ingin pergi dari tempatnya, Luhan memegang kedua pipinya yang memerah dengan sedikit takut, "Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

* * *

Di sebuah gang kecil belakang sekolah SM High School, terlihat dua rombongan siswa sedang berhadapan dengan saling bertatapan tajam. Baekhyun menjadi pemimpin rombongan siswa SM High School, sedangkan Yongguk menjadi pemimpin rombongan Seoul High School. Berbeda dengan tawuran biasanya, kali ini kedua rombongan itu tidak membawa senjata tajam. "Jadi, apa kita harus saling baku hantam sungguhan?" tanya Yongguk, sepertinya tawuran kali ini adalah salah satu rencana dari Baekhyun dan Yongguk.

Seringaian terlihat di bibir Baekhyun, ia menatap jam yang berada di pergelangan tangannya, "Terserah, sungguhan juga tak apa." dan setelahnya, kedua rombongan itu pun saling baku hantam dengan tangan kosong. Tawuran kali ini, terlihat bukan tawuran saling menyakiti melainkan untuk melatih kemampuan berkelahi.

Di tempat lain, para osis berkumpul di ruang rapat. Guru Choi terlihat marah besar, ia bahkan mengamuk seperti orang gila, "Bagaimana bisa si Byun cilik sialan itu melakukan tawuran lagi hah?" semua anggota osis yang berada di sana terdiam, termasuk Chanyeol dan Sehun yang berada disana, "Yak! Park Chanyeol! Apa kau tak berhasil mengubahnya? Bukankah kau adalah pacarnya?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol, lelaki itu justru sedang berpikir keras saat ini. Mendapati keterdiaman Chanyeol, Guru Choi pun berdecih, "Ku pikir saat ini kau sangat sangat tidak bijak, Tuan Park." lagi lagi Chanyeol hanya diam tak menjawab, pikirannya justru melayang pada Baekhyun.

"Maaf sebelumnya pak, tetapi bukankah lebih baik jika kita langsung saja ke TKP ketimbang mengambing hitamkan Chanyeol Hyung?" Sehun berusaha menengahi, dan ternyata itu cukup ampuh membuat Guru Choi meredam amarahnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita sekarang hentikan aksi Byun iblis itu," tatapan Guru Choi teralih pada Chanyeol, "dan ku harap kau pun turun untuk menghentikan aksi kali ini, bukan hanya diam dan memerintah."

Para osis menuju gang kecil belakang sekolah dengan sedikit terburu, kejadian tawuran kemarin menjadi pelajaran bagi mereka bahwa jika telat sedikit saja mereka bisa kehilangan para pelaku tawuran. Chanyeol dan Guru Choi berada di depan memimpin para anggota osis yang jumlahnya tidak lebih dari 15 orang.  
Tanpa instruksi, para osis menghambur pada tawuran yang saat ini sedang berlangsung. "Berhenti kalian!" teriak Chanyeol lantang membuat para tersangka tawuran terhenti. Bukannya kabur seperti biasa, mereka justru menatap nyalang sang ketua osis.

"Ah Byun, jadi dia yang kau maksud?" tanya Yongguk dengan seringaiannya, kepala Baekhyun mengangguk kecil menanggapinya. Daehyun yang sebelumnya sudah tahu rencana antara Baekhyun dan Yongguk pun segera memberi intruksi pada temannya yang lain untuk menyiapkan rencana mereka.

"Kalian tidak kabur seperti biasa?" Chanyeol menatap mereka remeh, lalu tatapannya berlabuh pada Baekhyun, "kurasa kali ini kau dan antek antekmu harus menghadapi hukuman dari sekolah, Baby."

Decihan terdengar dari Baekhyun, ia mendekati Chanyeol dengan mendongak dengan tatapan nyalang, "Jika aku tak mau?"

Chanyeol membungkuk hingga wajah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya terpaut beberapa senti, "Kau tak punya pilihan lain." dan setelahnya, Chanyeol pun mengintruksi para osis untuk menangkap para tersangka tawuran.

Tetapi sayang, saat ini keberuntungan sedang ada di pihak para tersangka tawuran. Dengan mudahnya mereka justru mengalahkan para osis ketika para osis hendak menangkap mereka. Ya, jumlah para berandal itu dua kali lipat ketimbang para osis, melihat itu Baekhyun menyeringai setan, "Bagaimana? Masih ingin menangkapku?"

"Byun Baekhyun! kau keterlaluan! Lepaskan mereka!" teriak Chanyeol, amarahnya telah terpancing.

Melihat keamarahan Chanyeol, seringaian Baekhyun makin lebar. Ia bahkan berkacak pinggang di hadapan Chanyeol dengan wajah sangat menantang, "Jika tidak?"

"Kau akan menerima konsekuensinya."

"Apa konsekuensinya hah? Ingin memukulku?" tawa remeh Baekhyun terdengar, "jika kau tak berani menunjukkan padaku, aku yakin kau dan para gerombolan tikus ini akan babak belur." mata Baekhyun melirik pada para osis yang tubuhnya sudah terkunci oleh para antek anteknya.

"Baiklah jika kau menginginkannya, Baby." Chanyeol memangkas jaraknya pada Baekhyun, matanya menunjukkan amarah. Baekhyun rasa Chanyeol akan memukulnya, tetapi ternyata semua ekspetasinya salah. Chanyeol justru menarik kepala Baekhyun dan mencium bibirnya dalam.

Mendapatkan ciuman dadakan itu, Baekhyun segera memberontak. Tetapi semakin Baekhyun memberontak ciuman Chanyeol semakin dalam, bahkan Chanyeol menggigit bibir Baekhyun saat bibir lelaki mungil itu terkatup rapat enggan terbuka, setelahnya pun lidah Chanyeol menerobos masuk kedalam mulut Baekhyun dan mengeskploitasi mulut Baekhyun.

Semua orang yang ada disana menganga melihat kejadian itu, terutama Sehun, Yongguk, Daehyun, dan Guru Choi. Guru Choi yang sebelumnya hanya mengamati dari jauh segera mendekat dan memfoto moment panas itu. sedangkan Daehyun yang memang memiliki rasa pada Baekhyun hanya menatap kejadian itu dengan tatapan tajam dan setelahnya lelaki itu pun pergi.

Berkali kali Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol tetapi lelaki tinggi itu enggan melepas ciuman panasnya. Sampai nafas Baekhyun habis, Chanyeol pun melepas ciuman itu dan menatap bibir Baekhyun yang membengkak dan sedikit berdarah akibat gigitannya dengan senyuman tampan.

Sedangkan Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan memerah, "Brengsek!" pukulan Baekhyun pun melayang pada pipi Chanyeol. Bahkan, ia memukul dan menendang Chanyeol seperti orang kesetanan. Tak ada perlawanan dari Chanyeol, ia hanya menerima dengan lapang dada tubuhnya di pukuli oleh master of tawuran, "sialan kau! Beraninya kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku!" Darah mengalir segar pada pelipis dan hidung Chanyeol, perutnya pun terasa sakit karena pukulan pukulan Baekhyun, wajah tampannya kini sudah tidak berbentuk lagi, memar merah dan goresan luka terlihat sangat mengerikan.

Sampai tiba tiba Guru Choi menahan tangan Baekhyun, "Hentikan Byun! Kau bisa membunuhnya." Baekhyun pun menghentikan pukulannya, wajahnya memerah dan pipinya basah seperti habis menangis. Melihat itu Guru Choi sedikit merasa kasihan pada Baekhyun, ia pun segera menatap para siswa di hadapannya, "Kalian semua bubarlah, saya tidak akan menghukum kalian saat ini." tatapan Guru muda itu beralih pada Sehun, "dan kau, bawa Chanyeol ke UKS." Setelahnya semua pun pergi, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi terdekat. Sepertinya ia harus menghilangkan bekas ciuman Chanyeol yang sangat menjengkelkan itu.

* * *

Mata rusa milik Luhan menatap jam yang berada di pergelangan tangannya dengan senyuman dan pipi yang merona. Ini adalah jam istirahat makan siang, dan ia harus ke kantin untuk menemui Sehun. Ya walaupun jantungnya tak bisa berdetak normal jika menemui Sehun.

Tetapi mungkin dewi fortuna tidak sedang dalam pihak Luhan sekarang, tiba tiba saja saat ia keluar dari perpustakaan ia di hadang oleh Irene dan kedua temannya, Seulgi dan Joy, "Kau mau kemana, Lu?" tanya Irene dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat dingin.

"Ehm, a-aku ingin ke kantin." Luhan menunduk tak berani menatap ketiga gadis yang saat ini menatapnya tajam seakan mengulitinya, "memangnya k-kenapa?"

Respon Irene ternyata diluar dugaan, ia mendekati Luhan dan memeluk lengan Luhan dengan tersenyum, "Bagaimana kalau kau ikut kita saja? Kau bisa membantuku." tawar Irene, wajahnya sama sekali tidak membuat Luhan curiga. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin sekali menyetujuinya, tetapi berhubung ia mempunyai janji dengan Sehun ia pun menolaknya dengan halus. Mendengar penolakan Luhan, Irene mendesis kesal, "kau harus ikut, Xi Luhan!"

"B-baiklah, M-memangnya kau ingin membawaku kemana?" perasaan tak enak Luhan muncul. Ya, ia tak enak hati jika menolak penawaran seseorang.  
Seringaian Irene terlihat, ia pun merangkul akrab bahu Luhan, "Hanya membantuku untuk membersihkan kamar mandi, akibat hukuman Guru Lee."

Alis Luhan mengerut bingung saat Irene membawanya ke kamar mandi di gedung belakang sekolah yang sudah jarang di pakai, "Tolong bersihkan kamar mandi ini okay? Aku akan membersihkan kamar mandi di samping kelas 2 bersama Seulgi, dan Joy." Merasa tak enak pada Irene, Luhan pun menyetujui permintaan gadis cantik itu. Tanpa menyadari rencana busuk yang telah di rencanakannya.

Saat sedang membersihkan kamar mandi, berkali kali mata Luhan mengecek jam tangannya dan merasa gelisah sendiri karena sudah 20 menit ia berada di kamar mandi, ia merasa tak enak jika mengingkari janjinya dengan Sehun. Mau tak mau Luhan pun memilih meninggalkan kamar mandi untuk menemui Sehun di kantin, setidaknya ia akan membersihkan kamar mandi lagi jika sudah selesai bertemu Sehun. Tetapi sayang, takdir berkata lain. kamar mandi itu terkunci dan tak ada siapapun disana.

"Yak! Buka pintunya kumohon! Siapapun yang di luar!" teriak Luhan kalap. Ia benar benar takut jika sendirian di kamar mandi yang konon katanya ada hantu yang mati karena bunuh diri. Apalagi sikap Luhan yang lemah membuatnya benar benar takut di tempai yang seperti ini.  
Berkali kali Luhan membuka kenop pintu kamar mandi perempuan itu, dan menendangnya tetapi nihil. Pintu itu terkunci rapat. Sampai sudah kesekian kalinya, Luhan akhirnya menyerah. Ia menangis dalam sampai ada seorang malaikat menolongnya.

* * *

"Sial." jemari Baekhyun dengan kasar menggosok bibirnya hingga bibirnya kini makin terlihat bengkak. Bukan hanya itu, ia bahkan berkali kali berkumur dan meminum air kran agar rasa bibir Chanyeol menghilang. Namun nihil, rasa mint bibir Chanyeol yang meraup bibirnya masih terasa.

Hampir setengah jam ia melakukan itu, hingga akhirnya Baekhyun merasa lelah sendiri. Ia pun lebih memilih memakan permen karet yang selalu tersedia di saku celananya untuk menghilangkan rasa sialan itu. Ya, setidaknya permen rasa strawberry lebih baik ketimbang rasa mint bibir Chanyeol yang memabukkan.

"Tolong aku hiks hiks." terdengar suara tangisan menginterupsi. Alis Baekhyun menukik seketika, suara tangisan siapa itu? apa itu hantu? ia pun segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukan kamar mandi perempuan di sebelahnya tertutup rapat. Terbesit rasa ragu di hati Baekhyun, ia takut jika saja di dalam sana ternyata ada sesosok hantu yang sering diceritakan anak kelasnya. Oh pikiran macam apa ini?

Tetapi rasa penasaran lebih mendominasi pikiran Baekhyun, ia pun segera membuka pintu tersebut tapi ternyata pintu itu terkunci rapat. Tak punya pilihan lain, ia pun menendang pintu itu dengan segala kekuatan yang ia miliki.

BRAK!

Pintu itu seketika terbuka dan terlihat sosok lelaki mungil yang sedang menangis di ujung dinding kamar mandi. Baekhyun pun menghampiri lelaki itu dan berjongkok di hadapannya. Nafas Baekhyun memburu seketika ketika ia sadar bahwa lelaki di hadapannya sangat familiar di matanya, "Xi Luhan?" panggil Baekhyun.

Kepala Luhan menengadah, pipinya basah dan mata rusanya memerah. Tak ada yang di ucapkan lelaki itu, ia tiba tiba memeluk Baekhyun dengan isakan tangis yang masih ketara. "Hiks, Aku takut, aku terkunci disini hiks."

"S-siapa yang melakukan ini hm?" tanya Baekhyun sehalus mungkin, ya dia tak mungkin membentak Luhan di saat saat seperti ini. Entah mengapa hati Baekhyun terasa sesak, ini adalah kali kedua ia menemukan Luhan dalam keadaan menangis dan ketakutan.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan, ia masih menangis di pelukan Baekhyun. Bukannya ia tak ingin menjawab, tetapi ia takut kejadian waktu itu terulang kembali, di mana Baekhyun memukul Sehun habis habisan ketika ia tahu Sehun menyakitinya. Tanpa Luhan sadari, pikiran Baekhyun justru melayang pada Sehun, ia rasa Sehun lah dalang di balik semua ini dan bagaimana pun juga ia harus memberi perhitungan pada Sehun.

"Tenanglah, Lu. Dari pada kau menangis disini lebih baik menangis di tempat yang nyaman saja, okey?" suara Baekhyun terdengar halus, ia mengusap lembut rambut coklat madu Luhan. Baekhyun pun mengambil ponsel di sakunya menghubungi Kyungsoo, meminta lelaki mungil itu menjaga Luhan dan membawanya ke tempat yang lebih nyaman.

Ponsel Kyungsoo berdering menujukkan nama Baekhyunee pada layar. Segera saja Kyungsoo menatap ponsel itu malas, dalam benaknya pasti Baekhyun akan meminta tolong padanya hal hal aneh seperti waktu itu. Ya, Kyungsoo masih kesal saat Baekhyun meminta tolong padanya untuk membawakan sebuah tongkat besi yang anak itu simpan di markasnya untuk acara tawurannya.

Jika bukan teman sedari kecil, Kyungsoo bersumpah akan melaporkan Baekhyun ke pihak berwajib.

Kyungsoo pun akhirnya mengabaikan panggilan itu dan memilih fokus mengerjakan soal ekonomi. Tetapi ponselnya berbunyi terus membuat konsentrasinya buyar dan akhirnya Kyungsoo pun mengangkatnya dengan kesal, "Yak Byun! Berhenti menelfonku sialan!" teriak Kyungsoo sebagai sapaan pertamanya.

Respon Baekhyun sungguh di luar dugaan, suara lelaki itu justru terdengar sangat ketakutan, _"K-kyung tolong aku."_

"K-kau baik baik saja?"

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun justru mengucapkan hal yang membuat Kyungsoo tercengang seketika, "Tolong aku Kyung, aku sekarang berada di kamar mandi belakang sekolah." Dan seketika itu pula Kyungsoo mendengar suara rintihan orang menangis. Pikiran Kyungsoo melayang kemana mana, ia pun segera membanting kalkulator yang ada di tangannya dan berlari keluar kelas.

Kyungsoo memasukki kamar mandi belakang sekolah dengan berlari dan akhirnya ia diam membeku dengan mata lebarnya yang membola besar saat melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Baekhyun memeluk seorang lelaki dari kelas sebelah, Kyungsoo tidak begitu tahu siapa namanya.

"B-baek, kau apakan dia?" itulah pertanyaan yang pertama kali Kyungsoo tanyakan. Demi apapun, Kyungsoo merasa Baekhyun pasti menyakiti lelaki itu, karena lelaki itu menangis.

Kepala Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan sorot kekhawatiran yang jelas, "Tolong bawa Luhan ke UKS kyung, kurasa dia syok karena terkunci di kamar mandi."

"Oh namanya Luhan." kepala Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, tiba tiba matanya pun melebar lagi, "kau menguncinya di kamar mandi, Baek?"

"Tidak bodoh! Sudah bantu saja, jangan banyak tanya!" suara Baekhyun meninggi. Kyungsoo pun segera membantu Baekhyun untuk membawa tubuh mungil Luhan.

Kyungsoo menatap khawatir wajah Luhan yang sedikit memerah dan basah akibat menangis, "Dia pasti sangat ketakutan," jemari mungil Kyungsoo membelai lembut rambut cokelat madu Luhan, tetapi saat Kyungsoo mendongak untuk berbicara pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun telah tiada. Ya, Baekhyun sudah pergi dari sana entah sejak kapan.

Helaan nafas panjang pun terdengar, "Sepertinya ini akan jadi perjalanan yang berat." dan setelahnya pun, Kyungsoo merangkul tubuh Luhan untuk menuntunnya ke UKS. Sebenarnya ini bukanlah tugas yang berat karena tubuh Luhan itu mungil, tetapi sialnya tubuh Kyungsoo lebih mungil dari Luhan.

Oh No! poor Kyungsoo.

* * *

Jam istirahat tinggal lima menit lagi, tetapi belum ada sosok Luhan yang menghampirinya. Berkali kali Sehun menatap pintu masuk kantin tetapi belum ada tanda tanda kedatangan Luhan sama sekali. Sehun pun tiba tiba merasakan hal tidak enak. Semoga saja tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi padanya ataupun pada Luhan.

Sosok lelaki mungil yang paling di segani di sekolah tiba tiba mendekati Sehun. Alis Sehun berkerut heran mendapati wajah dingin mengerikan khas Byun Baekhyun menatapnya tajam, "Berdiri kau!" perintah Baekhyun menunjuk pada Sehun.

"A-aku?" tanya Sehun sedikit takut. Ia pun segera berdiri menuruti perintah Baekhyun yang seakan mutlak untuknya, "a-apa kau ingin menanyakan kabar Chanyeol hyung?" tebaknya ragu.

Baekhyun berdecih, "Memangnya aku peduli dengan si brengsek itu?" lelaki mungil itu mendekati Sehun dan mencengkram kerah kemeja yang lebih tinggi, "Aku menemuimu untuk berbicara mengenai Luhan."

"L-luhan?" wajah Sehun seketika khawatir, hal itu tentu saja membuat Baekhyun bingung. Bagaimana bisa sosok tersangka khawatir dengan korbannya? "sekarang Luhan dimana?" tanya Sehun takut. Ia bahkan menyentuh bahu Baekhyun dengan sorot mata penuh kekhawatiran, "dia baik baik saja kan?"

"D-dia di UKS bersama temanku, Kyungsoo." dan dengan secepat kilat Sehun berlari meninggalkan kantin. Ia benar benar takut dengan keadaan Luhan, sosok Luhan yang lemah membuatnya mudah tersakiti.

Setelah punggung Sehun menghilang, Baekhyun memilih meninggalkan kantin. Tetapi ternyata seorang perempuan cantik menghentikan langkah kaki Baekhyun, "Tunggu!" teriak perempuan itu, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Irene.

Baekhyun menoleh dengan alis berkerut, "Kita saling mengenal?"

"Maaf sebelumnya tetapi kau siapanya Luhan? Apakah kau memiliki hubungan dengannya?" tanya Irene dengan wajah bingung.

Kerutan alis Baekhyun makin dalam, ia bahkan menatap Irene dengan wajah tak mengerti, "Kita tak ada hubungan apapun. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku adalah tunangan Sehun, dan aku harap kau jangan ikut campur terhadap Sehun ataupun si jalang yang bernama Luhan itu." suara Irene sedikit menegas, wajahnya ia buat seserius mungkin.

Decihan Baekhyun terdengar saat mendengar ucapan Irene. Ia pun berkacak pinggang dan menatap Irene dengan tatapan menilai, "Jalang maksudmu? Kupikir kau yang terlihat lebih seperti jalang!"

"Kau tak punya kaca hah?" mata Irene membola, tak terima dengan penghinaan yang di lontarkan Baekhyun. Gadis itu pun berkacak pinggang dengan tatapan nyalang, "kau itu hanya sampah masyarakat! Pengecut yang suka tawuran, dan pembuat onar. Jika saja kakekmu bukan pemilik sekolah ini, aku yakin kau pasti menjadi preman jalanan bodoh dan hina!"

Sialan!

Jemari Baekhyun terkepal kuat, amarahnya sudah terpancing dengan kata kata kasar gadis di hadapannya. Jika saja ia bukanlah perempuan, pasti Baekhyun telah memukulinya sampai sekarat. Irene yang melihat respon Baekhyun pun hanya tersenyum licik, "Kau tak berani memukulku kan?" langkah kaki Irene mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan berbicara di depan wajah Baekhyun penuh penekanan, "yang namanya pengecut. Tetap. Pengecut."

Sepertinya Irene berurusan dengan orang yang salah. Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun. Si master of tawuran yang terkenal selalu bisa mengalahkan lawannya tanpa peduli siapapun dia. Ia pun memangkas jaraknya dengan Irene hingga jarak mereka sangat dekat. Semua orang yang ada di kantin itu mungkin akan mengira Baekhyun akan mencium Irene. Tetapi semua ekspetasi mereka salah, karena faktanya Baekhyun justru menjambak keras rambut panjang Irene.

"YAK! AWW" teriak Irene kesakitan karena jambakan keras Baekhyun memang tidak main main, "Byun Baekhyun sialan! Lepas! Aw sakit." Seringaian terlihat di bibir Baekhyun, ia kini terlihat seperti seorang psikopat yang sedang menyiksa korbannya. Oh my god! Gila!

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!" sebuah suara teriakan menginterupsi, membuat Baekhyun menghentikan jambakannya pada Irene. Kepala Baekhyun dan Irene menoleh. Mereka menganga bersama saat menemukan pemilik sekolah tak jauh berdiri di dekat mereka, ya dia adalah Tuan Byun alias kakek Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar, perasaannya menjadi sangat tidak enak. Entah mengapa tiba tiba ia merasa takut, apalagi saat melihat Chanyeol dengan wajah memarnya berdiri di samping kakeknya dengan seringaian yang lebar.

Oh tidak! Cobaan apalagi ini?

* * *

Langkah kaki Sehun terburu menghampiri ruang UKS yang berada jauh dari kantin. Perasaannya menjadi sangat tidak enak saat ini. Ia takut jika Luhan memang sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik baik saja. Apalagi Luhan adalah sosok lelaki lemah yang mudah untuk di sakiti. Huh, mengingat fakta itu membuat Sehun ingin menjadi sosok pelindung untuk Luhan.

Sehun pun memasukki ruang UKS dan tersenyum lega saat melihat Luhan sedang tertidur di pangkuan lelaki mungil yang tidak di kenalnya. Ia pun segera menghampiri Luhan dan berjongkok di hadapan Luhan, "Dia baik baik saja kan?" Sehun melirik sekilas Kyungsoo, lelaki mungil itu.

"Kurasa tidak, dia menangis karena terguncang dan akhirnya tertidur di pelukanku," tatapan lembut Kyungsoo mengarah pada Luhan dan mengusap rambut coklat madunya lembut, "sepertinya dia takut gelap dan sendiri."

Jemari Sehun ikut mengusap pipi putih Luhan lembut, membuat si mata rusa itu sedikit terusik dalam tidurnya. Kekehan Sehun terdengar saat Luhan bergumam aneh dalam tidurnya, tetapi tak lama sorot mata Sehun berubah menjadi sorot mata penuh kekesalan. Dia bahkan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan intimidasi miliknya, "Kau tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Tolong ceritakan padaku, Kyungsoo-ssi." mata Sehun melirik name tag Kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi," helaan nafas panjang terdengar dari mulut Sehun, wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir, "Baekhyun memanggilku untuk menemuinya di toilet belakang gedung, dan aku menemukan Luhan menangis disana. Dia bilang Luhan terkunci di kamar mandi."

"T-terkunci?" mata Sehun melebar, ia bahkan mengepalkan jemarinya dan nafasnya pun memburu dengan wajah penuh amarah. Demi tuhan! Sehun berjanji tak akan memaafkan orang yang telah mengunci Luhan, ia akan memberi pelajaran yang setimpal.

Sehun tak peduli jika ia akan membunuh orang itu, karena menyakiti orang yang ia suka berarti sama saja menyakiti dirinya. Oh my god! Sepertinya sikap King Bullying Sehun saat JHS telah kembali.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

 _Finally, bisa next ff ini. Btw, makasih dukungan kalian semua baik yang udah review, favorite, follow, sampe nge-PM. hehehe._

 _Maaf banget duh, Irene jadi antagonis. hiks. Tapi jujur aja aku suka Irene kok, gak ada niat nistain. suerrr wkwkwk._


	6. Chapter 6

_Ciuman terindah._

Chanyeol sadar, saat ini ia telah mendapatkan ciuman terindah itu. Walaupun itu bukanlah ciuman pertamanya, namun rasa manis dari bibir yang ia lumat masih terngiang selalu dibenaknya, mengalahkan ciuman ciuman yang pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Lelaki jangkung itu bahkan menyesal mengapa tak dari dulu saja ia melumat bibir kemerahan itu. Batinnya bahkan berteriak bahwa ia harus mendapatkan ciuman itu lagi.

Bibir ranum milik Baekhyun benar benar membuat Chanyeol candu. Tak hentinya lelaki jangkung itu menarik sudut bibirnya dan melupakan seluruh memar di tubuhnya akibat balasan dari Baekhyun. Ya, rasa manis bibir Baekhyun sungguh mengalahkan rasa sakit dan perih seluruh memarnya.

"Aku baru tahu ada orang yang masih saja tersenyum meski wajahnya sudah sangat mengerikan seperti ini." ledek Seohyun. Gadis itu adalah seorang anggota PMR yang bertugas mengobati orang sakit. Saat ini Chanyeol sedang di ruang Osis, tetapi memanggil anggota PMR untuk mengobatinya.

Senyuman Chanyeol melebar, ia pun menatap gadis yang mengobatinya membuat si gadis merona karenanya, "Mungkin orang itu sudah gila," namun setelahnya rona merah gadis itu mendadak sirna, "karena mendapatkan sebuah ciuman dari orang yang ia suka."

"K-kau sudah memiliki orang yang kau suka?" kepala Seohyun menunduk, enggan menunjukkan kekecewaannya.

"Aku menyukai Baekhyun." kekecewaan Seohyun semakin dalam, ia semakin menunduk dengan mata yang hampir ingin menangis. Jika boleh jujur, Seohyun adalah salah satu fans fanatik Chanyeol di sekolah.

Tiba tiba saja pintu ruangan osis yang sebelumnya tertutup kini terbuka. Chanyeol dan Seohyun segera menoleh dan menemukan pemilik sekolah melangkah mendekati mereka. Mereka berdua pun segera berdiri dan membungkuk memberi penghormatan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Cucuku tak membuatmu patah tulang kan?" Tuan Byun menghampiri Chanyeol dan duduk di sebelah lelaki jangkung itu. Seohyun yang ada disana pun pamit undur diri, ia merasa tidak enak hati mendengarkan obrolan mereka.

Senyuman Chanyeol terlihat, kepalanya mengangguk pelan, "I-iya."

"Jika dilihat lihat kau sangat mirip dengan ibumu, Chanyeol-ah," alis Chanyeol mengerut bingung tak mengerti, memangnya kakeknya Baekhyun mengenal ibunya? Lelaki itu pun lebih memilih terdiam tak terlalu memikirkan ucapan Tuan Byun.

Merasa tak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol, Tuan Byun mengambil ponselnya dan menunjukkan sebuah foto ciuman Chanyeol dan Baekhyun –berniat untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Aku menyukai bagaimana kau mencium Baekhyun," pria itu terkekeh pelan yang membuat pipi Chanyeol memerah, "kau ternyata pencium yang handal, Chanyeol-ah."

Perasaan tidak enak terasa di hati Chanyeol. Bagaimana tidak? Foto ciumannya ternyata dilihat oleh kakek mertua. Omg! Citra Chanyeol sebagai menantu baik baik pasti akan luntur, "M-maaf—"

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" alis Tuan Byun berkerut heran, ia menatap wajah penuh memar Chanyeol dengan tatapan bersalah "sebenarnya aku kemari justru ingin meminta maaf padamu atas perbuatan Baekhyun yang sungguh di luar batas."

Kepala Chanyeol menunduk, tidak enak hati mendapat permintaan maaf dari seseorang yang sangat di hormati seperti Tuan Byun, "Ini sudah sepantasnya Baekhyun lakukan karena aku mencuri ciuman pertamanya."

"Benarkah?" dan lagi lagi kekehan Tuan Byun terdengar, bahkan pria tua itu menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan menggoda, "Aku yakin pasti uri Baekhyuniee akan menyukaimu, apalagi kau adalah pemilik ciuman pertamanya."

Kini wajah Chanyeol makin memerah bak udang rebus, ia tak menyangka bahwa Tuan Byun sangat menyetujui hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Melihat itu Tuan Byun menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan serius, "Aku akan membantumu mendapatkan Baekhyun bagaimanapun caranya, Chanyeol-ah. Asal kau tahu saja, Baekhyun itu cukup sulit untuk di jinakkan."

Dan seperti mendapat hadiah lotre, Chanyeol berseru senang dalam hati. Mendapatkan dukungan besar dari kakek mertua adalah hal yang hebat bukan? Ya, walaupun ia juga cukup bingung mengapa Tuan Byun sangat menyetujui hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, Tuan Byun justru tersenyum senang, _'andai saja Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling mengingat masa lalu mereka, pasti hal rumit seperti ini tak akan terjadi.'_

.

.

.

* * *

 **DIFFERENT**

Rated:

T [bisa berubah kapanpun]

Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

and Other Cast..

* * *

Dua kepribadian yang berbeda menjadi saling memiliki. Baekhyun yang gemar berkelahi dengan Chanyeol si ketua Osis yang sangat berwibawa. Sehun si tukang bully dengan Luhan si namja pemalu dan terlihat lemah. Semua itu hanya karena surat cinta sialan milik Luhan. Bagaimana kedua pasangan itu menjalani kisah cintanya? mampukah keempat namja itu bertahan?

* * *

.

.

.

Mata rusa milik Luhan terbuka dan ketika itu juga ia menemukan wajah tampan nan tegas yang tak asing di matanya, senyuman manisnya terlihat menyadari Sehun ada disampingnya. Luhan bahkan tak peduli bagaimana ceritanya ia bisa tertidur didalam pelukan Sehun saat ini. Luhan sungguh tak menyangka orang yang selama ini membullynya justru sangat menjaganya. Dan demi apapun, Luhan selalu merasa bersyukur atas hal itu.

Wajah tampan dan rahang tegas milik Sehun membuat Luhan tak berhenti menatapnya, jemarinya bahkan dengan perlahan menyentuh pipi putih milik Sehun, menikmati setiap inchi ketampanan lelaki itu –yang justru terlihat lebih tampan ketimbang Chanyeol di mata Luhan saat ini.

"Berhentilah menatapku atau kau akan jatuh cinta padaku," bibir kemerahan milik Sehun tiba tiba berucap membuat Luhan tersentak, segera saja lelaki mungil itu menarik jemarinya dari pipi Sehun. Mata Sehun memang tidak membuka sama sekali, namun seringaian yang terpatri di bibirnya saat ini membuat Luhan merasa sangat malu, "kenapa berhenti menyentuhku hm?"

Segera saja Luhan mengalihkan wajahnya agar lelaki itu tak melihat rona kemerahannya, "S-sejak kapan kau bangun?"

Sehun makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan lalu mencium pucuk kepala lelaki mungil itu, "Aku tidak tertidur, aku terus terjaga untuk menjagamu."

Luhan yakin kini wajahnya sudah memerah seperti udang rebus, jantungnya pun sedari tadi berdetak sangat cepat seperti pacuan kuda. Tiba tiba saja ia segera melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan bangun dari tidurnya, "D-dimana Baekhyun?" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan, "aku melihat Baekhyun sebelum aku pingsan."

Bukannya menjawab, Sehun pun segera bangkit dari ranjangnya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Luhan saat ini. Mata tajam lelaki itu menyelami manik mata rusa yang lebih mungil, jemarinya pun mengusak lembut rambut lelaki itu, "Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Sudah lebih baik?"

"B-baik? Maksudmu?" Luhan bukannya lupa ingatan, ia hanya merasa bingung mengapa Sehun bertanya tentang perasaannya. Apakah Sehun sudah tahu mengenai insiden dirinya yang terkunci di dalam kamar mandi?

Helaan nafas Sehun terdengar, "Aku tahu kau terkunci didalam kamar mandi, Baekhyun sudah menjelaskan semuanya," ucap Sehun seakan menjawab semua pertanyaan Luhan yang terus saja berputar didalam otak si mungil. Wajah Sehun yang semulanya lembut kini sedikit mengeras, nafasnya pun menjadi memburu saat ini, "jadi, jawab aku Lu, siapa yang menguncimu disana?"

Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu seketika tubuh Luhan menegang, ia sangat tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Disatu sisi ia tak ingin menutupi apapun dari Sehun, namun disisi lain ia tak ingin Irene terluka akibat emosi Sehun yang meledak. Luhan paham betul sifat Sehun yang rela menyakiti siapapun yang mengusik hidupnya.

Dan Luhan tidak ingin Sehun melakukan pembalasan kepada Irene.

* * *

Tubuh Baekhyun bergerak gelisah saat mendapatkan tatapan mengintimidasi dari kakeknya. Ia hanya mampu berdiri dengan kepala menunduk. Apalagi Baekhyun masih merasa malu saat dirinya ditarik paksa oleh kakeknya saat di kantin menuju ruangan kakeknya. Ya, pencitraannya sebagai master of tawuran seketika runtuh.

"Byun Baekhyun," Baekhyun segera melihat kakeknya di balik poni panjangnya, membuat lelaki itu terlihat imut seperti puppy, "kau tahu apa kesalahanmu?"

Jemari Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, ia berpikir keras saat mendapatkan pertanyaan itu. Ia berpikiran bahwa ia sama sekali tak melakukan kesalahan apapun hari ini, "Aku tak melakukan apapun kek."

Dengusan Tuan Byun terdengar, tatapan mengintimidasinya pun semakin tajam, "Kau melakukan tiga kesalahan sekaligus, Baekhyun." kepala Baekhyun menunduk dalam, tak berani menatap kakeknya, "tawuran, memukuli orang, dan terakhir menjambak seorang perempuan."

"Kau tak tahu ceritanya, kek." suara Baekhyun terdengar manja, Chanyeol yang duduk di ruangan itu –sebagai saksi, tak mampu menahan senyumnya karena suara Baekhyun yang sangat menggemaskan.

Tatapan Tuan Byun menatap Chanyeol, "Chanyeol sudah menceritakan semuanyadan menurut kakek kau keterlaluan, Byun junior!"

'Dasar pengadu!'

Mata Baekhyun pun menatap kesal kearah Chanyeol, dan sialnya mata mereka bertemu. Chanyeol tiba tiba menyeringai tampan, membuat Baekhyun sedikit terpesona dengan lelaki tinggi itu –bahkan dadanya sedikit bergetar saat bola mata hitam pekat itu menatapnya dalam. Cukup lama mereka saling bertatapan sampai suara deheman Tuan Byun menginterupsi.

"Ekhem," Baekhyun yang pertama memutuskan tatapan itu, ia menatap kakeknya lagi dengan kepala yang menunduk, "Kali ini kakek tak akan memberikan keringanan hukumanmu," tubuh Baekhyun menegang mendengar ucapan kakeknya, sedangkan kakeknya tertawa setan dalam hati dengan mata yang melirik kearah Chanyeol, "sebagai cucu lelaki satu satunya di keluarga Byun, kau harus menerima konsekuensinya!"

"M-memangnya hukuman apa yang akan kakek berikan?"

Seringaian tercetak jelas pada bibir Tuan Byun, dan Chanyeol, mereka sepertinya telah mempunyai rencana untuk Baekhyun, "Hukumannya adalah kau harus menuruti apapun permintaan Chanyeol!"

Tidak sesuai ekspetasi, Baekhyun justru melebarkan matanya dan berteriak keras, "Apa? Yak! Tuan Byun Seunghyun yang terhormat, hukuman apa apaan itu? aku tidak mau!"

"Jika tidak, kau akan kehilangan seluruh fasilitasmu!" seringaian Tuan Byun makin lebar, membuat Baekhyun ingin mendoakan kakeknya agar lebih cepat mati.

"Yak! Kakek pikun eoh? Memangnya aku menggunakan fasilitas apa? Aku sekolah saja jalan kaki, dan uang saku pun masih di kasih ayah dan ibu, bukan darimu! itu pun hanya 5000 won, hanya bisa untuk bermain rental PS satu jam." Dan kini seringaian Baekhyun yang terlihat, ya lagi pula dari kecil sampai sebesar ini yang membiayai hidup Baekhyun adalah orang tuanya bukan kakeknya.

Tuan Byun pun memutar otaknya agar Baekhyun menuruti perintah hukumannya, "Baiklah, jika kau tak mau kakek tak akan ikut campur dalam urusan sekolahmu!" dan seketika itupula, seringaian Baekhyun luntur, "Kakek akan membiarkan para guru untuk mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah agar ayah dan ibumu kecewa."

"Jangan seperti itu, kek." mata puppy Baekhyun menatap kakeknya berkaca kaca. Ia tak mau kakeknya mengeluarkannya dari sekolah. Ya, walaupun Baekhyun berandal dan bodoh, setidaknya Baekhyun tak ingin ayah dan ibunya kecewa karena dia dikeluarkan.

"Kalau tidak mau, yasudah turuti permintaan kakek." jawab Tuan Byun enteng.

"Kakek~ kakek jangan begitu~" kini Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut imut, bahkan sekarang ia merengek manja pada kakeknya, "kakek jangan keluarkan Baekki~ Baekki minta maaf~"

Rahang tegas Chanyeol terjatuh melihat Baekhyun merengek manja di hadapan kakeknya. Ia sungguh tak menyangka, Byun Baekhyun yang terkenal menakutkan dan di gelari master of tawuran bisa melakukan aegyo seperti itu. Dalam hati Chanyeol, ia bersorak senang mengetahui pujaan hatinya memiliki sisi lain yang sangat imut seperti ini.

Rengekan Baekhyun adalah hal terampuh untuk meluluhkan hati Tuan Byun. Apalagi, Tuan Byun baru kali ini melihat Baekhyun beraegyo kembali –sejak Baekhyun lulus SD, tetapi ego Tuan Byun yang ingin menyatukan cucunya dengan Chanyeol mengalahkan segalanya, "Kau harus melaksanakan hukuman kakek baru kakek akan memaafkanmu."

"Kakek jahat!" Baekhyun mencibir lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan membunuh, jarinya menunjuk Chanyeol, "Kau pasti di balik semua ini, sialan!" dan setelahnya ia berjalan kearah Chanyeol dan menarik kerah Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol berdiri.

Baekhyun mendongak untuk menatap Chanyeol, tetapi sialnya tatapan matanya justru terfokus pada bibir apel Chanyeol –bibir rasa mint yang beberapa jam lalu menciumnya dengan panas. Wajah Baekhyun memanas dan merona, hal tersebut tak luput dari penglihatan Chanyeol. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi pun sedikit menundukkan wajahnya membuat wajah mereka hanya terpaut beberapa senti.

"Kau menginginkannya lagi, Baby?" seringaian Chanyeol terlihat jelas. Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol sedang menawarkan menciumnya lagi, munafik jika Baekhyun bilang tidak, dewi batinnya bahkan berteriak ingin merasakan ciuman panas itu lagi. Untung saja, logika masih ada di dalam otaknya, sehingga dia segera mendorong yang lebih tinggi untuk menjauh.

"Sialan kau! aku tak akan menuruti hukuman bodoh kakek untuk menuruti perintahmu!" teriak Baekhyun, lalu ia pun berlari keluar ruangan kakeknya. Melihat itu senyuman geli Chanyeol justru terlihat, ia sama sekali tak gentar dengan ucapan anak itu.

Kedua lelaki di ruangan itu pun saling menatap, "Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Tuan Byun yang merasa bingung dengan respon Chanyeol kepada cucunya.

"Aku tahu bagaimana cara menaklukan Baekhyun." seringaian Chanyeol terlihat. Dan demi tuhan! Chanyeol terlihat sangat berbeda sekarang. Sosoknya yang penuh kebijaksanaan kini terlihat menjadi sangat kejam.

* * *

Tidak pernah terpikir didalam otak kedua lelaki yang kini sedang berbaring kembali di UKS untuk membolos demi saling berbagi kehangatan –hanya sekedar berpelukan. Mereka bahkan enggan tertidur dan hanya sibuk menatap wajah satu sama lain.

Ini semua diakibatkan oleh Luhan yang bungkam ketika ditanya pelaku penguncian kamar mandi, dan itu membuat Sehun seketika. Sehun pun dengan penuh paksaannya menyuruh Luhan untuk tertidur lebih lama di UKS –dengan alasan hukuman bagi Luhan yang selalu diam.

Jemari Luhan menyentuh rahang tegas Sehun –yang kini menjadi favoritenya, ia tersenyum melihat wajah tampan Sehun, "Apa alasanmu berubah kepadaku? Kenapa kau menjadi ingin menjagaku?" tanya Luhan yang matanya menatap dalam mata obisidan tajam itu.

"Kau tahu Lu? Kau selalu membuatku khawatir kepadamu," suara Sehun terdengar sangat pelan dan halus –jujur saja Luhan sangat menyukainya, "menurutku kau bahkan lebih lemah ketimbang seorang gadis, dan itulah alasanku ingin sekali menjagamu."

Luhan mencari kebohongan didalam mata Sehun, namun ia tak menemukannya. Senyuman Luhan pun seketika mengembang, "Aku mempunyai alasan mengapa aku selalu menangis dan selalu terlihat lemah, itu karena keluargaku yang selalu memanjakanku. Mereka bahkan tak pernah meninggalkanku dirumah sendirian meski sehari."

Helaan nafas Sehun terdengar, "Dengar ya Lu, meskipun kau dimanja, kau tetaplah lelaki dan lelaki itu tidak boleh terlihat lemah okay?"

"M-maaf," kepala Luhan menunduk dalam, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya merasa bahwa Sehun sedang memarahinya, "a-aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana aku agar terlihat kuat, apa aku harus pandai berkelahi seperti Baekhyun?"

"Tidak!" Sehun meggeleng cepat, ia sungguh tak ingin Luhan pandai berkelahi seperti Baekhyun. Oh no! ia tak bisa membayangkan wajahnya memar karena Luhan seperti yang master of tawuran itu lakukan padanya.

Mata rusa Luhan pun makin berbinar dan menatap Sehun antusias, "Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku ingin bisa menjadi kuat."

Sehun memutar otaknya untuk berpikir bagaimana caranya membuat Luhan lebih terlihat kuat selayaknya laki laki tulen sebenarnya, ia pun tiba tiba mempunyai ide gila, "Luhan! Sepulang sekolah ini temui aku dengan kedua orang tuamu!"

Entah mengapa wajah Luhan pun berubah merah padam, ia tiba tiba saja menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sehun. Dan sialnya, otaknya menghayal Sehun akan melamarnya. Sehun yang mengetahui gerak gerik tingkah Luhan hanya mampu terkekeh, tetapi ia sama sekali tak memberi tahu tujuannya menemui kedua orang Luhan.

* * *

Tak pernah dalam pikiran Baekhyun akan menjadi budak musuh bebuyutannya sendiri, yang sialnya musuhnya itu mengaku menjadi pacarnya. Berkali kali Baekhyun memutar otak agar ia bisa menolak hukuman kakeknya, tetapi Kakek Byun adalah seorang yang tidak bisa terbantahkan. Ya, jiwa penguasa pria tua itu memang tidak main main.

Lagi lagi bukannya balik ke kelasnya, Baekhyun justru memilih bolos ke rental PlayStation –tempatnya biasa bolos. Tempat itu adalah satu satunya tempat melampiaskan emosinya, dan ia merasa sangat berterima kasih dengan pembuat games di PS karena games itu bisa membuatnya melupakan masalah hari ini.

"Yak! Byun!" sebuah suara menginterupsi, Baekhyun segera saja menoleh dan menemukan sosok yang tak asing dimatanya. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas dan kembali fokus kearah layar besar dihadapannya, "yak brengsek! Kau mengabaikanku setelah aku membantumu?"

"Membantuku? Kau justru membuatku tambah sengsara, Bang Yongguk sialan!" dengusan kasar Baekhyun terdengar.

Tiba tiba saja Yongguk terkekeh, ingatannya terbang memikirkan kejadian tawuran –lebih tepatnya pada kejadian ciuman antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, "Kau jangan munafik Byun! Aku tahu kau menyukai bagaimana ketua osis itu mencium bibirmu."

"Yak! Sialan kau!" Baekhyun membanting stick PS nya, dan segera berdiri untuk menatap nyalang Yongguk yang berada dihadapannya, "berhenti berbicara omong kosong atau ku sobek mulut kotormu keparat!"

Senyuman remeh Yongguk terlihat, "Sobek saja mulutku jika kau bisa, Byun munafik! Kau pasti tak akan bisa kan? Seperti halnya kau tak bisa menghentikan si Park itu menciummu haha!"

Kepalan jemari Baekhyun mengerat, Baekhyun yakin pria pemilik suara bass dihadapannya itu memiliki bakat kompor yang sangat hebat –Pantas saja ia seringkali menjadi musuh banyak gangster karena ucapannya yang terkadang lebih kotor ketimbang sampah. Baekhyun hampir saja melayangkan pukulan pada wajah Yongguk tapi tiba tiba ada yang menahan pukulannya.

"Hentikan Baek," suara lembut itu berasal dari Daehyun, entah sejak kapan ia ada disana tetapi saat ini lelaki itu sedang menahan tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera menurunkan tangannya dan menatap Daehyun penuh tanya, "aku ingin bicara denganmu sebentar, Baek."

Belum ada jawaban dari Baekhyun, Daehyun tiba tiba saja menarik lengan Baekhyun menjauh. Yongguk yang ada disana hanya menaikkan bahunya acuh –tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi dengan kedua musuhnya itu. Ia rasa kini hubungannya dengan Baekhyun bukanlah lagi sebagai teman melainkan kembali sebagai musuh.

* * *

"Kau ingin membawaku kemana?" tanya Baekhyun saat Daehyun berjalan menuju taman kota yang berada didepan sekolah mereka, "kau tak akan membuat kita tertangkap karena bolos kan?" mata Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan pada sekitar gedung sekolah, berharap tidak ada guru yang keluar dan menangkap basah mereka.

Langkah Daehyun terhenti, ia terkekeh kecil lalu mengusak rambut Baekhyun dengan gemas, "Untuk apa aku melakukan itu? aku juga tidak akan bunuh diri, Baek." Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk. Tiba tiba Daehyun pun menyuruhnya duduk pada bangku taman yang dekat dengan salah satu air mancur.

Kedua lelaki tinggi itu saling berhadapan, namun fokus Baekhyun masih mengarah pada gerbang sekolah yang sangat terlihat dari sana, "Kenapa kau membawaku kemari? Bukankah jika kita berada disini anak anak sekolah akan melihat kita?" kepala Baekhyun menoleh kearah Daehyun yang kini tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Itu tujuanku membawamu kemari, Baek," alis Baekhyun menukik tidak mengerti. Namun, lagi lagi Daehyun mengusak gemas rambut Baekhyun, "aku ingin membantumu agar hubunganmu dan Chanyeol bisa berakhir secepatnya."

Baekhyun masih belum mengerti dengan ucapan Daehyun, sampai tiba tiba gerbang sekolah terbuka tubuh lelaki mungil itu ditarik ke pelukan Daehyun, "Anggap saja kita sedang pacaran okey? Dengan ini aku yakin Park keparat itu akan melepaskanmu, Baek."

Ucapan Daehyun membuat Baekhyun mengerti, si mungil itu pun membalas pelukan Daehyun dan bersandar di bahu lelaki itu. Sampai mata si mungil menangkap sosok Chanyeol yang menatap mereka tajam di atas motor besarnya yang berhenti didepan gerbang sekolah. Seringaian Baekhyun terlihat, ia pun berbisik kepada Daehyun, "Chanyeol melihat kita."

"Benarkah?" Daehyun melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap Baekhyun dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk imut dengan senyuman lebar membuat matanya menyipit seperti bulan sabit sebagai jawabannya.

Disisi lain, Chanyeol merasa sangat marah melihat Baekhyun memeluk Daehyun dan bersandar dibahu lelaki itu. Chanyeol berdecih, merasa Baekhyun bodoh karena lebih menyukai bahu Daehyun ketimbang dadanya yang bidang dan sandarable. "What the fck—" emosi Chanyeol makin tersulut ketika Daehyun mengusak poni Baekhyun gemas dan sialnya Baekhyun justru tersenyum manis membalasnya. Ya ampun, Chanyeol yang notabene nya pacar Baekhyun –meski sepihak saja belum pernah diberi senyuman manis anak itu.

Daehyun tertegun melihat betapa Cantiknya Baekhyun dari jarak dekat seperti sekarang. Meskipun ia menyukai Baekhyun sejak lama, baru kali ini ia merasa Baekhyun sangat cantik dimatanya. Terutama di bagian bibirnya yang tipis dan kemerahan layaknya bibir seorang gadis. Entah otaknya di taruh dimana, dengan tiba tiba saja Daehyun menjatuhkan bibirnya diatas bibir Baekhyun –melumat bibir itu seakan bibir itu adalah bibir termanis yang pernah ia rasa.

Chanyeol yang dengan jelas melihat kejadian itu tak bisa berkata apapun, ia hanya mengepalkan jemarinya merasa kesal akan ciuman mereka di tempat umum –yang dapat dengan langsung dilihat oleh siswa SM high school. Ia sungguh merasa tidak terima miliknya di ambil orang lain. Demi tuhan! Chanyeol akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun saat ini.

Ia berjanji tak akan memperbolehkan siapapun menyentuh Baekhyun-nya lagi.

Termasuk Jung Daehyun.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

 _Thanks banget yang udah Review, Fav, dan Follow^^_

 _maaf gak bisa sebutin satu satu wkwk_


	7. Chapter 7

**DIFFERENT**

Rated:

T [bisa berubah kapanpun]

Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

and Other Cast..

* * *

Dua kepribadian yang berbeda menjadi saling memiliki. Baekhyun yang gemar berkelahi dengan Chanyeol si ketua Osis yang sangat berwibawa. Sehun si tukang bully dengan Luhan si namja pemalu dan terlihat lemah. Semua itu hanya karena surat cinta sialan milik Luhan. Bagaimana kedua pasangan itu menjalani kisah cintanya? mampukah keempat namja itu bertahan?

* * *

Pukulan kecil Baekhyun layangkan pada dada Daehyun yang kini sedang menciumnya –Baekhyun membutuhkan oksigen saat ini, lelaki mungil itu sungguh tak menyangka Daehyun yang selama ini menjadi teman seperjuangannya dalam tawuran justru menciumnya.

Berbeda dengan ciuman pertamanya dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tak merasa apapun kali ini. Ia pun segera melepaskan ciuman itu dan mendorong tubuh Daehyun menjauh. Matanya menatap tajam Daehyun dengan jemarinya yang menggosok bibirnya, "Kau itu apa apaan hah? Kenapa kau menciumku?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Baek." tidak sesuai ekspetasi, Daehyun justru mengungkapkan perasaannya, "Aku menyukaimu lebih dari teman."

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang seketika, ia sungguh tak menyangka sosok sahabatnya yang selalu menemaninya dalam tawuran justru menyukainya. Entah mengapa perasaan Baekhyun semakin tidak enak dan marah sekaligus, apalagi ketika ia melihat Chanyeol berjalan mendekat kearah mereka.

Mata Daehyun menatap Baekhyun berbeda dengan biasanya, tatapannya terlihat sangat memuja kepada lelaki yang lebih mungil, "Aku tidak tahu menyukaimu semenjak kapan, tetapi aku selalu merasa nyaman dekat denganmu dan aku cemburu saat si keparat Park mencium bibirmu."

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya merasa marah dan ia pun berdiri dengan tatapan nyalang, "Sialan kau! Berani beraninya kau menciumku dan sekarang kau bilang kau menyukaiku, brengsek!" ia pun segera melayangkan pukulannya pada wajah Daehyun. Semenjak dulu, Baekhyun memang paling tidak suka ada orang yang menyukainya melebihi dari teman.

Namun belum sempat ia memukul, tiba tiba saja Chanyeol datang dan menarik lengan Baekhyun, "Biar aku saja yang memukul keparat itu," Chanyeol pun mendekati Daehyun dan menatap tajam lelaki itu, ia bahkan menarik kerah Daehyun membuat lelaki itu terangkat, "Jangan menyentuhnya sialan, dia itu milikku!"

Dengusan Daehyun terdengar, ia menatap remeh lelaki jangkung dihadapannya, "Baekhyun milikmu? Jangan kebanyakan menghayal bodoh! Baekhyun itu sama sekali tak menyukaimu."

Jemari Chanyeol mengepal erat, wajahnya sungguh sangat tak bersahabat sekarang. Baekhyun yang melihat aura gelap Chanyeol merasa takut seketika, ia sungguh tak menyangka Chanyeol memiliki sisi yang menakutkan seperti ini. Pukulan pun melayang kearah Daehyun dengan membabi buta, Chanyeol benar benar tenggelam dalam emosinya.

"Chanyeol hentikan!" teriak Baekhyun, lelaki mungil itu mencoba menahan Chanyeol namun nihil, ia bahkan sudah menarik lengan Chanyeol tetapi tenaga lelaki itu lebih kuat. Ya, walaupun ia juga marah dengan Daehyun, tetapi pukulan Chanyeol tidak main main. Pelipis dan bibir Daehyun sudah mengalir darah segar karena pukulan Chanyeol.

Sampai tiba tiba ia pun memilih pilihan gila untuk menghentikan Chanyeol –memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang. Entah mengapa kekuatan Baekhyun yang mampu bertarung dengan hebat kini justru lenyap seketika melihat Chanyeol memukul Daehyun dengan brutal.

Bukan hanya Baekhyun, Daehyun pun sama. Ia tidak bisa melawan Chanyeol bahkan untuk menahan serangannya pun tidak bisa. Chanyeol benar benar terlihat seperti seorang psikopat yang benar benar ingin membunuh lawannya.

Namun, tiba tiba saja Chanyeol berhenti memukul Daehyun saat merasakan pelukan Baekhyun. Dan itu kesempatan bagi Baekhyun, lelaki mungil itu pun segera melepas pelukannya dan menghampiri Daehyun yang sudah babak belur. Belum sempat Baekhyun bertanya keadaan Daehyun, Chanyeol tiba tiba menarik lengan Baekhyun membuat mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Mata onyx Chanyeol menatap tajam mata hazel milik Baekhyun membuat si mungil seketika membatu, tatapan Chanyeol memang sangat mengintimidasi, "Jangan pedulikan dia!"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan alis berkerut, dia sungguh berbeda dari Chanyeol yang dikenal. Para siswa yang menonton –ternyata sedari tadi mereka jadi pusat perhatian, hanya memekik tak percaya sekaligus terpesona dengan sosok dingin dan mengintimidasi seorang Park Chanyeol yang biasanya dikenal dengan sosok hangat dan bijaksana.

Jemari besar Chanyeol menggenggam jemari lentik Baekhyun erat, "Sekarang aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Tanpa penolakan!" lelaki itu pun menarik Baekhyun kearah motornya yang tak jauh dari sana.

Tentu saja Baekhyun protes dengan perintah Chanyeol, ia segera menghempaskan jemari Chanyeol dan menatap tajam lelaki jangkung itu, "Yak! Memangnya siapa kau hah? Aku tak ingin pulang denganmu sialan!"

"Kau milikku, Baby," Chanyeol tiba tiba saja mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Daehyun dan para siswa yang menonton mereka, "dan tak ada yang boleh menyentuh milikku! Atau kalian akan menerima konsekuensinya." tatapan itu sangat tajam dan menakutkan. Seluruh penonton hanya begidik ngeri melihatnya, dan mereka pun mengangguk mengiyakan –lagipula tanpa Chanyeol suruh pun mereka enggan menyentuh bahkan mendekati Baekhyun si master of tawuran.

Amarah Baekhyun mendidih seketika, baru kali ini dia menemukan orang sejenis Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu mengklaimnya sampai separah ini? Ayolah, Chanyeol bukanlah mafia, CEO muda kaya, maupun orang yang berpengaruh di Korea, dia hanyalah ketua gerombolan tikus yang paling Baekhyun benci. Dan tak seharusnya ia bertingkah seperti ini, ia sungguh telah keluar batas.

Tiba tiba Baekhyun pun melayangkan pukulannya ke wajah Chanyeol, namun sayangnya kali ini pukulan Baekhyun harus meleset. Entah mengapa sangat berbeda dengan pemukulan Baekhyun saat insiden ciuman, kali ini Chanyeol justru menahan kepalan tangan Baekhyun, "Tak perlu ada pemukulan kali ini Baby."

"Sialan!" desis Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun mencoba untuk melepaskan jemari Chanyeol yang menahan kepalan tangannya. Namun sayangnya nihil, Chanyeol justru menarik tubuh Baekhyun membuat jarak mereka menjadi sangat dekat. Baekhyun bahkan mencium dengan jelas aroma mint dari bibir lelaki jangkung itu, membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat seakan ingin berlari dari tempatnya, dan tubuhnya menjadi kaku dan membatu, "Jangan melawanku sayang atau kau akan menerima konsekuensinya."

Dan siapa sangka? Chanyeol justru mengecup pelan bibir Baekhyun dan tersenyum tampan di depan para siswa yang menonton. Semua orang disana memekik tak percaya dengan sikap Chanyeol, begitupun dengan Baekhyun yang mendadak mematung dengan wajah yang memerah tak mampu berkata apa apa.

Menyadari keterdiaman Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun segera menarik Baekhyun menuju motornya –agar lelaki mungil itu tidak menolak kembali. Setelah menaiki motor Chanyeol, tubuh Baekhyun masih saja kaku dan diam –lelaki mungil itu sedang memikirkan aroma mint bibir Chanyeol, oh tidak! Sepertinya Baekhyun ingin mencicipi bibir itu lagi.

Jemari Chanyeol dengan lihai memakaikan helm ke kepala Baekhyun, dan lelaki mungil itu masih terdiam dengan fokus pada bibir Chanyeol –tanpa Chanyeol sadari. "Peluk aku, Baby." perintah Chanyeol saat sudah berbalik hendak mengendarai motornya. Chanyeol bahkan menarik Baekhyun agar memeluk pinggangnya. Dan BOOM! Entah ada angin apa Baekhyun justru menurutinya seperti seorang puppy yang menuruti perintah majikannya. Dalam hati Chanyeol, lelaki itu memekik senang. Dia bahkan tersenyum yang sayangnya tertutup oleh helmnya.

Oh sepertinya Chanyeol akan lebih sering lagi mengecup bibir Baekhyun, agar lelaki itu menurut padanya. Ha!

.

.

.

Jarak rumah Baekhyun dan sekolahnya itu sangatlah dekat, bahkan dengan lima menit berjalan kaki pun sampai. Tetapi pengecualian untuk hari ini, entah mengapa perjalanan untuk mencapai rumahnya sampai setengah jam lebih, padahal itu dengan motor ninja keluaran baru. Dan sialnya, Chanyeol lah yang menyebabkan semua ini.

Awalnya Baekhyun tidak sadar bahwa Chanyeol tidak membawanya pulang –otak Baekhyun masih memikirkan bibir apel rasa mint milik Chanyeol, tetapi lama kelamaan Baekhyun tersadar dan merasa kesal sendiri mendapati lelaki itu justru membawanya berjalan jalan keliling kota.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol! kau sebenarnya membawaku kemana hah?" wajah Baekhyun merengut menyadari Chanyeol tak kunjung membawa motornya ke jalan komplek rumahnya, "Aku ingin pulang, sialan!"

Seringaian Chanyeol terukir dibibirnya –meski tidak terlihat oleh Baekhyun, "Kau tak ingin lebih lama bersama pacarmu, Baby?" dan entah sejak kapan Chanyeol kembali menjadi sosok Chanyeol yang menyebalkan –dimata Baekhyun, kemana Chanyeol yang menakutkan dan sangat mengintimidasi eoh?

"Lebih baik aku bersama kucing peliharaan bibi tetangga sebelah ketimbang bersama denganmu."

Bukannya merasa sakit hati dengan ucapan pedas Baekhyun, Chanyeol justru terkekeh, "Ya tuhan Baby hahaha, kau ternyata termasuk spesies kucing hah? Pantas saja kau senang bermain dengan kucing milik tetanggamu."

Mata Baekhyun berputar malas mendengar lawakan garing milik Chanyeol. Ia pun lebih memilih memejamkan matanya merasakan hawa dingin yang menerpa wajahnya dan merasakan aroma parfum maskulin pada tubuh Chanyeol –yang entah mengapa Baekhyun justru sangat menyukainya. Heol Byun! Kau tak sadarkah bahwa kau sedang memeluk dan tertidur di punggung Chanyeol?

"Baekhyun?" panggil Chanyeol saat merasakan nafas teratur di belakang tubuhnya. Untung saja kecepatan motor Chanyeol lumayan pelan. Jika tidak, ia tak tahu bagaimana nasib Baekhyun yang tiba tiba saja tertidur diatas motor. Ha! Byun Baekhyun memang benar benar.

Chanyeol pun memilih berhenti dipinggiran taman sungai han. Senyumnya mengembang mendapati Baekhyun yang tiba tiba terbangun dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu, "Kita sudah sampai?" suaranya terdengar serak sekaligus seksi ditelinga Chanyeol.

"Hm," tubuh Chanyeol pun berputar kebelakang, senyumnya makin melebar ketika melihat wajah suntuk Baekhyun, "duh baby, wajahmu sangat tidak pas untuk situasi ini haha. Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu berkencan." jemarinya pun mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas membuat yang mungil meringis.

"Ish, sakit!" Baekhyun menghempaskan jemari Chanyeol pada pipinya, setelahnya ia pun mencebikkan bibirnya dengan kesal namun terlihat sangat imut, "kenapa kau mengajakku berkencan? Aku ingin pulang tahu!"

"Yang namanya orang pacaran itu harus berkencan, baby." dan dengan kurang ajarnya, Chanyeol tiba tiba mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Baekhyun dan mengecup bibir itu. Wajah Baekhyun berubah memerah dengan tubuh yang kaku dan membeku seketika. Bukannya merasa bersalah, Chanyeol justru terkekeh geli, "Ya tuhan! pacarku imut sekali."

Respon Baekhyun justru hanya terdiam tak memperdulikan ucapan Chanyeol –ia sibuk memikirkan kecupan pacar tingginya. Ya, sepertinya untuk meluluhkan hati master of tawuran hanyalah dengan satu kecupan kecil. Setelahnya, mereka pun pergi berkencan dengan jemari Chanyeol yang terus menerus menggenggam jemari Baekhyun seakan tak ingin lepas.

Ugh! So sweet sekali bukan?

.

.

.

Luhan benar benar tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya semenjak beberapa jam lalu, dan semua ini karena Oh Sehun –orang yang kini duduk disebelahnya dan mengelus lembut rambutnya. Selepas dari UKS, Sehun memaksa Luhan untuk pulang bersamanya untuk naik bus umum bersama, padahal Luhan biasanya pulang sekolah dijemput oleh ayahnya.

"Bagaimana? Naik bus umum enak kan?" jemari Sehun mengelus lembut rambut coklat madu Luhan yang kini sedang bersandar di bahu tegapnya.

Kepala Luhan mengangguk kecil, "Enak selagi ada Sehun." entah sadar atau tidak Luhan mengatakannya, tetapi itu membuat jantung Sehun berhenti berdetak seketika. Sehun merasa senang karena itu berarti Luhan merasa nyaman disisinya.

"Kalau dengan Chanyeol hyung enak tidak?" tanya Sehun main main. Ya, dia hanya ingin tahu apakah Luhan masih menyimpan perasaan dengan Chanyeol atau tidak.

Senyuman Luhan mengembang, ia pun mengangguk semangat, "Tentu saja enak!" hati Sehun mencelos seketika, bahkan ia pun mendengus kesal dengan respon rusa mungilnya. Namun, diluar ekspetasi Luhan pun melanjutkan ucapannya lagi, "ya tapi, aku rasa lebih enak dengan Sehun karena Chanyeol sudah dimilikki oleh Baekhyun. Apalagi saat pulang sekolah tadi, Chanyeol berani sekali mengecup bibir Baekhyun didepan banyak siswa. Ugh! So sweet sekali."

"Benarkah?" kekehan Sehun terdengar, ia pun makin menunduk mendekatkan wajahnya pada si mungil, "sini aku beri kecupan juga, biar aku bisa melebihi Chanyeol hyung." Dan setelahnya pun Sehun mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir ranum milik Luhan. Ya, walaupun tanpa hisapan seperti French kiss, tetapi saat ini jantung keduanya saling berdetak tak karuan.

Tak berapa lama bus yang mereka tumpangi pun berhenti di sebuah halte. Luhan pun segera melepaskan ciuman itu dan bersiap berdiri untuk turun karena halte itu adalah halte terdekat rumahnya. Ia sungguh ingin cepat cepat pergi dari hadapan Sehun agar Sehun tak melihat wajah memerah dirinya akibat ciuman barusan.

Tetapi siapa sangka? Ketika Luhan hendak berjalan keluar bus, Sehun menggandeng tangannya tiba tiba dan ikut turun.

"Kau—" belum sempat Luhan protes dengan kehadiran Sehun, lelaki jangkung itu segera mengarahkan telunjuknya pada bibir ranum milik Luhan.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai rumah, okey?"

Alis Luhan berkerut heran, "Rumahmu kan jauh dari rumahku. Tak seharusnya kau melakukan ini, Tuan Oh!" –duh, sepertinya rasa gugup Luhan akibat ciuman tadi sudah lenyap.

"Ayolah, aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu mengerikan pada rusa mungilku yang lemah ini karena pulang sendirian." Sehun segera menarik lengan Luhan untuk berjalan menuju rumah lelaki mungil itu. Ia sungguh tak ingin Luhan protes padanya lagi.

Dengusan Luhan terdengar, bibirnya pun ia majukan, "Aku bukan rusa mungil! Aku juga tidak lemah!" Luhan merasa sangat diremehkan dengan ucapan Sehun. Lelaki albino itu benar benar jahat karena meremehkannya. Ya walaupun Sehun seringkali meremehkannya dengan membullynya, entah mengapa kali ini luhan justru merasa sangat kesal.

Bukannya marah atau apa, Sehun justru terkekeh keras. Jemarinya mengusak rambut Luhan gemas, "Terus kau mau kupanggil apa hm? Rusa cantik?"

"Aku lelaki! bodoh!" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tajam yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan membuat tawa Sehun semakin keras. Sehun pun mencubit hidung Luhan dan yang lebih mungil pun memekik keras, "Yak! Oh Sehun! Sakit!"

Dan yang Sehun lakukan hanyalah berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan Luhan yang kini mengamuk. Oh! Sepertinya baru kali ini Luhan berani marah pada seseorang seperti Sehun –sosok yang sering membullynya.

.

.

.

"Ayo masuk ke rumahku." ajak Luhan, lelaki mungil itu pun membuka gerbang rumahnya lalu menarik lengan Sehun dengan sedikit memaksa. Sehun yang awalnya menolak pun hanya bisa menurut saja. Padahal tanpa Luhan ketahui, jantung Sehun kini berdetak menggila.

Lagi pula siapapun pasti akan merasa seperti itu kan bila bertemu calon mertua?

Dan ketika mereka masuk, mereka segera disambut oleh kedua orang tua Luhan. Semuanya seperti biasa saja, Sehun diajak berkenalan lalu dibawa ke ruang tamu untuk mengobrol bersama. Duh, Sehun tak menyangka bahwa keluarga Xi benar benar lembut dan baik sama seperti sikapnya Luhan.

Nyonya Xi sebenarnya sudah mengenal Sehun sejak Luhan sekolah di JHS. Apalagi, ibunya Luhan dan ibunya Sehun cukup dekat karena sering bertemu jika ada perkumpulan orang tua di sekolahan. Tetapi siapa sangka? Dibalik ibu mereka yang dekat, justru Sehun sering membully Luhan di sekolah.

"Mama tak menyangka bahwa Luhan akan membawa teman ke rumah, apalagi teman yang Luhan bawa itu Sehun, setahu Mama Luhan tidak begitu dekat dengan Sehun." Nyonya Xi tersenyum lembut lalu meminum tehnya pelan dan menatap Sehun dengan lembut, "Oh iya, bagaimana kabar ibumu, Sehun-ah?"

"B-baik, bi." jawab Sehun sedikit canggung. Ia sedikit merasa tidak enak dan sedikit takut jika saja Nyonya Xi tahu kelakuannya yang sering membully anaknya saat JHS.

"Jadi? Apa hubunganmu dengan Luhan? Jarang sekali Luhan tak ingin dijemput dan membawa temannya ke rumah." itu suara Tuan Xi, dan Sehun bersumpah bahwa suara Tuan Xi terdengar sangat lembut namun terasa menakutkan di telinganya. Oh no! demi apapun, Sehun merasa dirinya sedang diinterogasi oleh calon mertua.

Sehun sungguh bingung ingin menjawab apa. Ingin menjawab teman, tetapi hubungan mereka lebih dari itu. Ingin menjawab pacar, tetapi mereka belum jadian. Dan sialnya, belum sempat Sehun menjawab, Tuan Xi sudah bertanya lagi, "Kau pacarnya Luhan hm?"

"Apaan sih Baba! Bukan tahu!" itu bukan suara Sehun, tetapi itu suara Luhan. Kepala Sehun seketika menoleh kearah Luhan dan menemukan rusa mungil itu sedang memajukkan bibir dengan pipi yang memerah. Sehun menyeringai, ia tak akan menyangka Luhan akan sangat malu sekaligus merona.

Sedangkan Luhan, jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya. Ia sungguh tak menyangka ayahnya akan berpikiran seperti itu. Apalagi saat Luhan tak sengaja melihat Sehun yang kini menyeringai tampan kearahnya. Duh, rasanya ingin sekali jantung Luhan berlari jauh dari tempatnya.

Menyadari interaksi Sehun dan Luhan saat mendapatkan pertanyaan itu, Nyonya Xi tertawa kecil, "Jadi masih tahap PDKT ya?"

Kedua lelaki itu pun segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Wajah mereka saling memerah mendengar pertanyaan frontal Nyonya Xi. Baru kali ini Luhan menyesal mempunyai ibu seperti mama nya. Nyonya Xi memang sosok ibu yang easy going dan sangat gaul –berbeda sekali dengan Luhan, membuat Nyonya Xi paham betul dengan kelakuan para remaja.

"PDKT juga tak apa, asal nanti Sehun jangan memberi harapan palsu saja." Kekehan kedua orang tua Luhan terdengar. Yang mau tak mau, Sehun dan Luhan ikut terkekeh kecil. Suasana yang tadinya cukup canggung kini mencair seketika.

Di tengah suasana hangat percakapan keluarga Xi dengan Sehun, tiba tiba seseorang datang menghentikannya. Seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi dengan kulit putih dan wajah sedikit sangar lah yang menghentikannya. Bukan! Itu bukan depkolektor, rentenir, maupun preman. Tetapi itu–

—"Ah Kris! Oh ya, Oh Sehun kenalkan ini Xi Kris, anak sulung kami sekaligus kakaknya Luhan." ucap Nyonya Xi seakan mengenalkan sosok lelaki jangkung itu.

Sehun segera berdiri dan bersalaman dengan Kris, ia pun tersenyum, "Oh Sehun imnida, temannya Luhan."

Bukannya tersenyum untuk membalasnya, Kris justru menatap tajam Sehun, "Aku seperti pernah melihatmu disuatu tempat."

Mendengar hal itu, mata Sehun terbelalak kaget. Pikirannya melayang pada masa JHS nya –saat saat ia membully Luhan. Ia pun menelan ludahnya kasar, _'Oh Ya tuhan! semoga Kris mendadak amnesia dengan kejadian beberapa tahun lalu.'_

.

.

.

Mata sipit Baekhyun menatap berbinar satu cup mangkuk besar ice cream rasa strawberry yang berada didepannya, air liurnya bahkan nyaris turun membasahi dagunya karena begitu tergiur dengan ice cream kesukaannya itu. Chanyeol yang melihat hal itu tentu saja terkekeh geli, ia sungguh bersyukur memiliki pacar yang sangat menggemaskan seperti Baekhyun.

Ya, saat ini mereka ada dikedai ice cream dan mengawali kencan mereka dengan memakan ice cream. Ini semua karena keterdiaman Baekhyun, ya semenjak Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya dan memutuskan untuk mengajaknya berkencan Baekhyun hanya diam saja dengan tatapan kosong. Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun sedang marah karena keputusan sepihaknya –padahal Baekhyun sedang memikirkan kecupan Chanyeol, ia pun membawa pacar mungilnya ke tempat favoritenya yaitu kedai ice cream.

"Ice creamnya enak!" seru Baekhyun dengan nada riang, ia sangat terlihat seperti anak TK yang sedang memakan ice cream. Chanyeol hanya menatapnya dengan senyuman yang terpatri dibibirnya melihat tingkah Baekhyun, lelaki itu pun menyibukkan dirinya dengan memakan ice cream rasa banana miliknya.

Tak berapa lama, tiba tiba Baekhyun pun memanggil nama Chanyeol dengan manja. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hampir saja tersedak dengan suara Baekhyun itu, "Channie, aku mau ice cream lagi~" dan sejak kapan Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol dengan panggilan seperti itu? oh my god! Bisa bisa Chanyeol diabetes melihat tingkah imut menggemaskan pacarnya. Duh, kemana larinya sikap sok jagoan si master tawuran hah?

Mau tak mau Chanyeol pun memesan ice cream strawberry lagi untuk Baekhyun. Si mungil hampir saja memekik senang mengetahui hal itu. Baekhyun pun memakan rakus ice cream keduanya membuat area bibirnya kotor oleh ice cream. Senyuman Chanyeol mengembang, dengan penuh perhatian ia pun mengambil tisu dan membersihkan bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut, "Makannya pelan pelan, baby."

Jantung Baekhyun seketika berdetak sangat cepat saat melihat jemari besar pacar sepihaknya mengelus lembut bibirnya dengan tisu, Baekhyun pun hanya diam saja dengan tubuh yang mendadak membatu. Tetapi dengan cepat Baekhyun sadar dengan kebodohannya, ia pun segera menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol yang berada dibibirnya, "Jangan pegang pegang sialan!"

"Ya tuhan! kepribadian kasarmu telah kembali eoh?" alis Baekhyun berkerut bingung dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol. Tiba tiba Baekhyun pun tersadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan, ia tak menyangka rasa gugupnya pada kecupan Chanyeol dan rasa cintanya terhadap ice cream membuatnya justru terlihat sangat bodoh dihadapan Chanyeol.

Dengusan Baekhyun terdengar, ia pun menatap tajam Chanyeol, "Jangan harap aku akan luluh padamu!"

"Sepertinya kau mau kucium lagi eoh? Biar kepribadian menurutmu kembali lagi?" Baekhyun segera menutup mulutnya dengan lengan, ia tak ingin Chanyeol mengambil ciumannya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Jujur saja Baekhyun lemah jika sudah berhadapan dengan bibir rasa mint milik Chanyeol.

"Aku akan membunuhmu lebih dulu sebelum kau mencuri ciuman dariku keparat!"

Chanyeol terkekeh seketika, ia segera saja mengusak rambut Baekhyun dengan gemas, "Iya iya sayang aku tahu, lanjutkan lagi acara makan ice creammu lalu setelahnya aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

Dan setelahnya Baekhyun pun memakan ice cream favoritenya lagi dan mengabaikan ajakan Chanyeol barusan. Toh dia tak mau tahu Chanyeol akan membawanya kemana, yang terpenting Chanyeol tidak akan membahayakannya.

.

.

.

Langit sudah agak menggelap ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun keluar dari kedai ice cream. Kedua anak adam itu pun segera menaiki motor Chanyeol untuk beralih tempat kencan, "Jadi kali ini kau akan membawaku kemana? Aku ingin pulang!"

Chanyeol memakaikan helmnya pada Baekhyun, lalu menatap lelaki mungil itu lembut, "Kita berkencan terlebih dulu okay? Pulangnya nanti! Kau kan anak berandal, bagaimana mungkin kau takut pulang malam eoh?"

Dengusan Baekhyun terdengar, ia merasa diremehkan dengan ucapan Chanyeol, "Ya sudah jadi kau akan membawaku kemana hah?" suara Baekhyun meninggi, membuat Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh. Si mungil pun tanpa sadar memanyunkan bibirnya membuatnya terlihat sangat imut. Duh, sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin mengecup bibir itu tetapi ia urungkan. Ya, lelaki jangkung itu tak mau Baekhyun mendiaminya seperti tadi lagi.

"Ke suatu tempat yang akan membuat kencan kita menjadi kencan terhebat." jemari Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun gemas, setelahnya ia pun mengendarai motornya membelah jalanan ramai khas kota Seoul.

Baekhyun tanpa sadar justru menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung Chanyeol dan menyesap aroma maskulin khas lelaki itu. Ya, menurut Baekhyun Chanyeol memiliki aroma yang sangat khas dan Baekhyun pun sangat menyukainya. Tetapi tentu saja Baekhyun tak mau jujur pada Chanyeol.

Motor Chanyeol pun berhenti diparkiran yang telah disediakan kawasan wisata sungai Han. Mereka berdua pun turun dan segera berjalan beriringan. Chanyeol dengan sengaja menggenggam jemari Baekhyun sangat erat membuat rasa hangat menjalar pada jemari Baekhyun yang merambat sampai relung hatinya.

Chanyeol pun mengajak Baekhyun menyaksikan air mancur pelangi di jembatan Banpo. Tepat sekali saat mereka baru sampai disana, pertunjukan air mancur pelangi itu dimulai selama 15 menit. Mata Baekhyun menatap takjub pertunjukkan itu. Meskipun ia adalah warga Seoul tetapi baru kali ini ia menyaksikan hal itu. Ya, selama ini Baekhyun lebih sering berwisata ke kebun binatang atau ke pantai bersama keluarganya.

"Ya tuhan! itu sangat indah Chan!" pekik Baekhyun dengan sedikit melompat lompat kecil. Senyuman Chanyeol mengembang melihat betapa senangnya Baekhyun dengan tempat kencan pilihannya saat ini.

Mata Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menatap pada air mancur tersebut, ia justru sibuk memperhatikan wajah manis pacarnya. Lelaki jangkung itu sangat bersyukur bisa berpacaran dengan Baekhyun meskipun harus dengan pemaksaan. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah menaruh hati pada Baekhyun semenjak ia melihat Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya di sekolah. Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun mengingatkannya pada teman masa kecilnya dulu –yang bahkan sampai sekarang Chanyeol belum bertemu lagi dengannya.

Wajah manis Baekhyun yang terkesan sangat cantik sungguh membuat Chanyeol terbius. Seperti halnya saat ini, bibir ranum pada wajah itu mengembang cantik dengan mata bulan sabit yang melengkung indah membuat Chanyeol ingin memakannya saat itu juga.

Setelah pertunjukkan air mancur berakhir tiba tiba Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Baekhyun tentu saja terkejut dengan tingkah Chanyeol terutama saat tiba tiba Chanyeol mencium bibirnya dalam –bukan hanya sekedar kecupan saja. Ciuman Chanyeol sangat lembut seakan menginsyaratkan bahwa ciuman tersebut ia lakukan penuh cinta.

Baekhyun tentu saja luluh dengan ciuman yang didominasi Chanyeol tersebut. Entah setan dari mana yang kini merasuki Baekhyun, bukannya memukul Chanyeol Baekhyun justru memilih membalas ciuman Chanyeol dan memejamkan matanya merasakan ciuman penuh cinta itu. Bahkan tanpa disadari, lengan Baekhyun pun melingkar dileher Chanyeol dengan erat.

.

.

.

Seorang Byun Baekhyun lagi lagi menjadi sosok yang berbeda setelah ciumannya dengan Chanyeol saat melihat pertunjukkan air mancur pelangi. Ia menjadi sangat diam, bahkan tatapannya pun kosong membuat Chanyeol menjadi khawatir seketika. Chanyeol pun memilih untuk mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang, berpikir mungkin Baekhyun kelelahan.

Selama diperjalanan, Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun memeluknya erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggungnya. Senyuman Chanyeol pun melebar, setidaknya ia merasa bahwa Baekhyun tak marah padanya saat ini. Lalu kenapa dengan Baekhyun? entahlah, Chanyeol pun sungguh tak mengerti dengan perubahan mood bocah itu.

Motor Chanyeol pun berhenti disebuah rumah yang cukup besar dikomplek dekat sekolahnya. Ya, itu adalah rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera turun dan melepaskan helmnya, tetapi tiba tiba helmnya macet. Ia mencoba membuka berkali kali namun helm tersebut sepertinya tidak ingin terbuka.

Melihat itu Chanyeol pun terkekeh geli, ia segera membantu Baekhyun melepaskan helmnya, "Ya ampun baby, macem hm?" tiba tiba helm Baekhyun pun terbuka, "nah! Sudah terbuka kan?" suara Chanyeol benar benar lembut membuat Baekhyun merasa makin gugup.

Kedua lelaki berbeda tinggi itu pun saling bertatapan, sampai akhirnya si mungil mengakhiri tatapan itu dan segera berlari memasukki gerbang rumahnya tanpa mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal. Chanyeol pun tersenyum dan menggeleng kecil melihat tingkah pacarnya, ia pikir pasti Baekhyun gugup setengah mati padanya.

Chanyeol yang tadinya hendak berbalik arah dan pulang pun seketika berhenti dan menatap kaget seorang lelaki yang keluar dari pintu rumah Baekhyun, alisnya berkerut merasa tak asing dengan lelaki itu, "Baekboom hyung? Kenapa dia ada disana?" Chanyeol tiba tiba teringat dengan kejadian belasan tahun lalu saat rumahnya masih bertetanggaan dengan keluarga Byun. "Apa jangan jangan Baekhyun–" Chanyeol pun menatap interaksi Baekhyun dan Baekboom dihadapannya dengan mata yang melebar.

Oh! Semoga saja tak ada kejadian apapun yang akan terjadi setelah ini!

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

 _duh, kok jadi nyambung ke Hyung semua yak? wkwkwk._

 _btw makasih banget loh buat yang reviews, follow, or favorite. maaf gak bisa kubales satu satu. :")_


	8. Chapter 8

Tatapan tajam terus dilayangkan Kris pada Sehun, ia seperti seorang psikopat yang ingin menyerang korbannya. Bahkan acara mengobrol hangat dengan keluarga Xi kini telah lenyap seketika karena kedatangan pria jangkung itu.

"Lu, aku ingin pulang." bisik Sehun ditelinga Luhan. Untung saja Luhan duduk disamping Sehun saat ini. Jika tidak, Sehun merasa hidupnya akan berakhir saat itu juga karena tatapan Kris. Apalagi Kris yang duduk tepat didepan sofa Sehun.

Alis Luhan melirik kearah Sehun bingung, "Kenapa?"

Belum sempat Sehun menjawab, Nyonya Xi sudah menimpali, "Ada apa Sehun? Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?"

Seketika tubuh Sehun membeku mendengar pertanyaan itu. Lelaki jangkung itu pun melirik Kris yang masih menatapnya tajam dengan tatapan takut, "Hm anu," seluruh orang diruangan itu menangkap ekspressi takut Sehun, "a-aku harus pulang, ibu sudah menungguku dirumah."

Nyonya Xi menatap jam yang terpampang didinding rumah, "Ah iya, sudah sore," tatapannya pun beralih pada Sehun dengan senyuman manisnya, "jadi Sehun ingin pulang? bagaimana kalau diantar dengan Kris saja?"

"Tidak!" jawab Sehun dengan cepat. Demi apapun ia lebih baik pulang sendirian ketimbang harus diantar oleh Kris yang dinginnya seperti seorang psikopat itu. Merasa jawabannya terlalu frontal, Sehun pun segera tersenyum tak enak, "m-maksudku aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Ya sudah, Luhan antarkan saja Sehun sampai gerbang ya." Luhan pun mengangguk dan mengajak Sehun keluar rumahnya. Sehun segera menggenggam jemari Luhan untuk meluapkan rasa takutnya akibat tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan Kris padanya.

Hanya Tuan Xi yang mengerti gerak gerik Sehun. Saat Sehun dan Luhan sudah menghilang dibalik pintu, ia pun melirik anak sulungnya yang masih terdiam dengan tatapan tajamnya, "Apa kau memiliki masalah dengan Sehun?"

"Hm." jawab Kris acuh, ia pun segera beranjak dari sofa ruang tamu keluarga Xi, meninggalkan Nyonya dan Tuan Xi yang kebingungan dengan sikap anak sulungnya itu. Tanpa disadari, Kris menyeringai iblis merencanakan sesuatu.

Sial! sepertinya Kris sudah mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun silam!

* * *

 **DIFFERENT**

Rated:

T [bisa berubah kapanpun]

Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

and Other Cast..

* * *

Dua kepribadian yang berbeda menjadi saling memiliki. Baekhyun yang gemar berkelahi dengan Chanyeol si ketua Osis yang sangat berwibawa. Sehun si tukang bully dengan Luhan si namja pemalu dan terlihat lemah. Semua itu hanya karena surat cinta sialan milik Luhan. Bagaimana kedua pasangan itu menjalani kisah cintanya? mampukah keempat namja itu bertahan?

* * *

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Luhan saat ia dan Sehun sudah berada didepan gerbang rumahnya, "aku lihat kau sepertinya gelisah."

Helaan nafas panjang Sehun terdengar, "Bagaimana tidak gelisah eoh? hyungmu mengingatku, Lu!"

"Mengingat?" alis Luhan berkerut bingung, "gege mengingat apa?"

"Kejadian itu, saat aku—" helaan nafas Sehun terdengar kembali, ia tak ingin mengingat – ingat lagi kelakuan bejatnya saat JHS didepan Luhan, "ah, pokoknya kejadian itu."

Senyuman manis Luhan mengembang, "Kejadian saat kau membullyku kan? Sudahlah Hun, aku sudah memaafkanmu."

"Bukan itu masalahnya!"

"Lalu?"

Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar, kini ia sangat terlihat frustasi, "Masalahnya itu, apakah hyungmu sudah memaafkanku hah?"

Bukan hanya Sehun yang merasa frustasi, Luhan pun sama. Ia kini menatap Sehun dengan tatapan horrornya, "A-aku rasa belum." Suara Luhan sedikit bergetar mengucapkannya. Ia pun mengingat sikap Kris yang sangat berbeda dengannya. Kasar, dingin, introvert, dan sialnya pendendam.

Oh no! Luhan tak pernah membayangkan jika saja kakaknya akan balas dendam pada Sehun!

.

.

.

Baru kali ini Baekhyun merasakan perasaan bergejolak pada jantungnya, rasa aneh dengan ratusan kupu kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya pun baru ia rasakan sekarang. Dan sialnya semua itu karena sosok Chanyeol yang menciumnya dengan lembut saat di sungai Han. Baekhyun rasa ciuman kali ini sangat berbeda dengan ciuman sebelumnya, karena ciuman kali ini berhasil membuat Baekhyun merasa gila sendiri.

Bahkan saat makan malam dengan keluarga, pikiran Baekhyun masih saja terfokus pada pacar jangkungnya. Makanan yang ada dihadapannya bahkan diabaikan dan tak disentuhnya sama sekali. Tuan Byun yang biasanya sedikit acuh dengan Baekhyun pun kini bertanya pada anak bungsunya itu –meskipun masih dengan nada sinis, "Kau kenapa, Baek? Apa kau kembali mendapat surat peringatan dari sekolah karena kelakuanmu?"

"Bukan itu, Ayah." dan tak biasanya juga Baekhyun menjawab dengan nada yang sedikit halus dan lemah, karena biasanya anak itu selalu berbicara nada tinggi bila sedang berbicara dengan ayahnya. Tuan Byun pun merasa khawatir dengan anak bungsunya saat ini. Ya, walaupun Baekhyun selalu membuat emosinya naik karena kenakalannya, anak itu adalah darah dagingnya sendiri.

Nyonya Byun pun segera mengalihkan pandangan kepada Baekhyun menyadari perubahan nada suara Baekhyun. Kedua orang dewasa itu mengerutkan dahi bingung, apakah ada sesuatu hal pada Baekhyun? sedangkan Baekboom –kakak Baekhyun hanya menaikkan bahunya acuh, karena dia memang sudah tahu penyebab adiknya merana.

"Sayang? Kamu sakit?" tanya Nyonya Byun dengan lembut, bahkan jemari wanita paruh baya itu menggenggam lembut jemari lentik anak bungsunya, "kalau sakit, Baekki tidur ya?" ya, Nyonya Byun walaupun sangat tegas pada Baekhyun, ia juga sangat memanjakan Baekhyun membuat sosok keras kepala Baekhyun seketika luntur jika berhadapan dengan ibunya.

Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab, Baekboom sudah berbicara duluan, "Baekhyun tidak sakit, bu. Dia sepertinya sedang memikirkan pacarnya," seringaian Baekboom pun terlihat, "dia kan habis kencan dengan pacarnya sampai dia pulang telat."

Mata sipit Baekhyun melirik sinis pada kakaknya, ingin sekali dia mengumpat pada kakaknya kata kata kasar. Tetapi belum sempat Baekhyun melakukan hal laknat itu, ibunya sudah membuka suara dengan nada kaget, "J-jadi Baekhyun sudah memiliki kekasih? Lelaki atau perempuan?"

"Iya bu! Aku lihat pacar Baekhyun itu seorang lelaki tampan," jawab Baekboom dengan nada semangat, matanya pun melirik Baekhyun dengan senyuman menggodanya, "pacar Baekhyun juga sangat gagah dan terlihat berwibawa, aku berani bersumpah Baekhyun yang menjadi uke alias bottomnya!"

Sialan.

Emosi Baekhyun benar benar terpancing saat ini. Ia pun menatap kakak satu satunya itu dengan tatapan tajam, "Yak! Tutup mulutmu sialan! Jangan berpikir macam macam! Mana mungkin aku menjadi seorang bottom."

Kekehan Tuan Byun terdengar, pria yang semenjak tadi diam itu kini sudah tertawa keras menatap anak bungsunya, "Uri Baekki sudah besar rupanya~" ucapnya dengan nada main main. Oh! Setelah sekian lama –semenjak Baekhyun lulus SD, Tuan Byun pun kini kembali menggoda Baekhyun.

"Ih~ apaan sih ayah~" bukannya marah kepada ayahnya, Baekhyun justru merengek manja dengan wajah yang memerah. Entah mengapa mendapat godaan dari ayahnya hatinya memekik senang. Mungkin karena selama ini Baekhyun sudah tidak terlalu sering berkomunikasi bahkan bercanda dengan sang ayah.

Ya, semenjak Baekhyun lulus SD dan memasukki SMP, anak itu menjadi sangat berandal karena pengaruh temannya. Semenjak itu pula, dia tidak begitu dekat dengan keluarganya dan selalu membuat masalah entah itu dimanapun. Tetapi sekarang, seperti ada keajaiban Baekhyun dan keluarganya pun menjadi dekat kembali.

Seketika itu pula, seluruh anggota keluarga Byun itu tertawa melihat tingkah aegyo Baekhyun yang sangat jarang ditunjukkan –kecuali pada ibunya. Ya, suasana makan malam yang sebelumnya selalu sepi dan hening kini berubah menjadi hangat dan penuh canda.

Tuan Byun dan Nyonya Byun pun sangat berterimakasih kepada pacar Baekhyun saat ini, entah siapapun dia. Karena lelaki yang menjadi pacar Baekhyun itu sudah berhasil membuat Baekhyun menjadi dekat kembali dengan keluarganya.

.

.

.

 _Disebuah taman komplek perumahan itu terlihat dua orang anak kecil berumur 4 tahun sedang bermain robot power rangers. Dua anak kecil itu memiliki tubuh yang sangat jauh berbeda, yang satu memiliki tubuh yang gemuk dan tinggi sedangkan yang satunya memiliki tubuh yang mungil dan pendek._

 _Anak yang memiliki tubuh yang lebih pendek tiba tiba menangis karena power rangers merah miliknya tiba tiba kakinya patah. Chanyeol –anak yang lebih tinggi pun segera menenangkannya dengan memberikan power rangers hitam miliknya, "Baekki jangan menangis, ini power rangers punya Yeolli buat Baekki saja."_

" _Nanti Yeolli mainannya pakai apa?" isakan yang lebih mungil terdengar, mata sembabnya menatap lucu Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol ingin memekik gemas melihat keimutan anak itu._

 _Jemari Chanyeol pun menjawil pipi Baekhyun gemas, "Power rangers merah Baekki buat Yeolli, biar nanti Yeolli perbaiki. Kita saling tukar power rangers"_

" _Benarkah?" mata Baekhyun makin berbinar. Kepala Chanyeol mengangguk yakin untuk menjawabnya. Tiba tiba Baekhyun pun memeluk erat Chanyeol, "Yeolli memang yang terbaik! Baekki sayang Yeolli!"_

 _Mendengar hal itu, senyuman Chanyeol mengembang. Ya, dia benar benar senang dengan ucapan sahabat mungilnya itu, dan ia pun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dadanya. Entah perasaan apa itu, Chanyeol tak mau tahu. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah Chanyeol merasa nyaman berdekatan dengan sahabat mungilnya yang ternyata adalah cinta pertamanya._

Jemari Chanyeol menggenggam erat sebuah robot power rangers merah yang telah usang. Ia menghela nafas panjang saat mengingat masa lalunya kembali, "Kenapa aku baru menyadari bahwa Baekhyun adalah cinta pertamaku? Padahal aku merasakan hal yang aneh ketika aku melihatnya saat pertama kali masuk disekolah," pikiran Chanyeol pun terbang pada saat Baekhyun beraegyo ria pada kakeknya, "seharusnya aku sadar saat dia menyebut dirinya dengan nama Baekki."

Chanyeol pun segera keluar kamarnya untuk menemui ibunya yang sedang menonton TV diruang keluarga. Lelaki jangkung itu pun duduk disamping ibunya, "Hm, ibu." panggilnya.

Sang ibu pun menoleh dengan tatapan bingung, tidak biasanya anak bungsunya itu menemuinya disaat saat seperti ini, "Kenapa Yeol?"

"Anu bu—" nada suara Chanyeol berubah menjadi ragu. Nyonya Park bahkan mengabaikan drama favoritenya untuk mendengar kelanjutan ucapan anaknya, "apa ibu masih berhubungan dengan keluarga Byun, tetangga kita dulu?"

Nyonya Park mengingat ingat sebentar lalu ia pun mengangguk, "Iya, ibu masih berhubungan baik dengan keluarga Byun. Bahkan ibu juga sering bertemu dengan Nyonya Byun ketika ada arisan ibu – ibu,"

Helaan nafas lega terdengar dari mulut Chanyeol. Lelaki itu merasa bersyukur mendengar pernyataan ibunya. Itu berarti langkah dia untuk mendekati seorang Byun Baekhyun makin dekat. Menyadari respon anaknya yang terlihat senang, tatapan Nyonya Park pun berubah menjadi tatapan penasaran, "kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Hm, t-tidak." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, "hanya rindu dengan teman masa kecilku saja."

Kepala Nyonya Park mengangguk kecil, ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada drama di TV lagi, mengabaikan anaknya yang kini telah berlari ke kamarnya dan melompat lompat dikasur karena terlalu senang.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya malam ini Sehun berencana ingin berbahagia karena hari ini ia melalui harinya dengan Luhan. Tetapi sangat sial, rencana hancur sudah karena sosok Kris yang bagai hantu justru menghantuinya dengan tatapan tajamnya yang sialnya sangat menyeramkan itu.

Apalagi Kris terkenal sebagai ketua organisasi gangster yang dingin, menakutkan, arrogan, dan menyeramkan disekolahannya. Oh my god! Sehun rasa hidupnya tak akan lama lagi berada di tangan lelaki itu.

Pikirannya pun melayang pada kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ia ingat bagaimana ia hampir saja mendorong Luhan ke jalan dan Luhan diselamatkan oleh Kris, saat itu juga Sehun babak belur karena Kris dan berjanji tak akan melakukan pembullyan lagi pada Luhan.

Ditengah gelisahnya seorang Oh Sehun, tiba tiba pintu kamar lelaki itu terbuka, ia pun menemukan seseorang yang sangat tak ingin ditemuinya saat ini, "Sedang apa kau kemari, Irene? Pergi!" suara Sehun sangat terdengar dingin.

Irene menghentakkan kakinya kesal, baru kali ini Irene diusir oleh Sehun, "Kau kenapa sih, Hun? Luhan mengatakannya padamu ya?"

"Mengatakan apa?" alis Sehun berkerut tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Irene.

"Ah tidak!" jawab Irene cepat, ia menghela nafas lega ternyata Sehun masih belum tahu bahwa dialah yang menjebak Luhan, "oh ya Hun, kau mengenal Baekhyun?" tanya Irene berbasa basi untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Baekhyun?" bukannya menjawab, Sehun justru tersenyum lebar. Ia pun segera mengusir Irene keluar kamarnya, "Keluar sana! Aku tak tahu apapun tentang Baekhyun!" bahkan, dengan tega Sehun mendorong Irene keluar kamarnya.

Irene mendengus kesal karena perlakuan Sehun padanya, "Ish! Kenapa sih Sehun? Kau jangan perlakukanku seperti ini! Aku ini calon istrimu!"

"Jangan terlalu banyak bermimpi!" dan baru kali ini Sehun berani mengatakan hal itu pada Irene, ia pun dengan kurang ajarnya menutup pintunya didepan wajah Irene.

Tanpa Irene sadari, Sehun kini memekik senang karena Baekhyun. Oh ternyata Sehun memiliki rencana akan memperalat Baekhyun untuk membantunya menghadapi Kris dan mendapatkan Luhan.

Bukankah Baekhyun juga anggota gangster sekolahan seperti Kris?

.

.

.

 _Maafkan aku untuk ciuman dan pernyataan cintaku_

 _Tapi sungguh Baek, aku sangat ingin membantumu untuk menjauhkan Chanyeol darimu_

Mata Baekhyun menatap pesan yang dikirimkan Daehyun kepadanya. Perasaan Baekhyun berubah menjadi bimbang, disatu sisi dia ingin mejauhi Chanyeol dalam hidupnya, tetapi disisi lain ia justru merasa cukup nyaman bersama lelaki jangkung itu.

Tatapan Baekhyun pun beralih pada langit langit atap kamarnya, dengan pikiran yang masih berfokus pada Chanyeol. Sungguh! Baekhyun merasa aneh dengan Chanyeol, mengapa lelaki itu bisa menyukainya sampai seperti ini? Apa ini karena kejadian surat cinta Luhan itu? atau Chanyeol memang menyukainya dengan tulus?

"Aish! Aku tak boleh sungguhan jatuh hati padanya!" wajah Baekhyun berubah kesal, ia pun memilih menutupi wajahnya dengan guling, "aku harus menjauhinya sekarang juga sampai aku tahu apa alasan Chanyeol menyukaiku."

Ya, Baekhyun sungguh tak ingin jika nanti Chanyeol hanya bermain – main dengannya. Karena Baekhyun paling tidak suka disakiti apalagi karena cinta.

.

Dipagi yang cukup indah ini, Baekhyun memilih untuk berada dalam ruangan club sepak bola dan membolos ketimbang belajar pelajaran matematika yang sangat menyebalkan itu. Ia pun berbaring pada kursi panjang yang tersedia disana, untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Baru kali ini Baekhyun memilih ruangan club sepak bola menjadi tempat bolosnya dikarenakan dia berpikir bahwa di tempat itulah Chanyeol tak bisa menemuinya.

"Kau sedang apa disini? Tidak biasanya kau berada di sini." tiba tiba terdengar suara menginterupsi, Baekhyun mengintip di balik lengannya –yang ia letakkan untuk menutup matanya, dan ternyata sudah ada Jongin yang baru masuk.

"Apa urusanmu?" jawab Baekhyun acuh, ia pun memilih memejamkan matanya kembali, "kau sendiri ingin apa kemari?" tanyanya tanpa membuka mata.

"Mengambil bola," Jongin menunjukkan bola yang baru ia ambil di ranjang bola, meskipun tak dilihat Baekhyun, "aku pergi dulu, Baek."

"Hm." hanya deheman Baekhyun yang menjawabnya, Jongin hanya menaikkan bahunya acuh –sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Baekhyun, dan setelahnya pun lelaki tan itu meninggalkan ruangan club.

Alasan Jongin mengambil bola di ruangan club sepak bola adalah untuk memainkan bola di lapangan bola yang berada di outdoor, sudah menjadi kebiasaan bocah itu untuk bermain bola ketika tak ada guru masuk di kelas. Maka dari itu, wajar saja kulitnya sedikit kecoklatan ketimbang orang korea pada umumnya.

Saat hendak ke lapangan bola, tak sengaja ia berpaspasan dengan Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan Osis. Alisnya berkerut heran mendapati senyuman Chanyeol yang terus saja berkembang, "Hei Chanyeol-ssi! sedang bahagia eoh?"

"Ya, seperti itulah," Kepala Jongin mengangguk –tak ingin menyanyainya lagi, "Apa di kelas tak ada guru?" tanya Chanyeol merubah topik pembicaraan.

"Hm, Guru song tak masuk karena sakit," Jongin pun mengangkat bolanya, "aku duluan, tak sabar ingin menendang bola ini."

Chanyeol terkekeh, lalu mengangguk kecil, "Tendanglah sampai kau puas."

Dan setelahnya Jongin pun menjauh, tetapi sebelum melangkah lebih jauh Jongin berbalik, "Oh iya, Park Chanyeol! Baekhyunmu ada di ruangan club sepak bola sekarang, ya aku hanya bingung karena tidak biasanya dia disana."

Chanyeol yang hendak pergi dari sana pun terdiam membatu. "Ah seperti itu ya? Terima kasih atas informasimu." Chanyeol yang berniat ingin kembali ke kelas pun berubah pikiran, dengan seringaian lebarnya ia justru berjalan ke ruangan club sepak bola yang tak jauh dari sana.

Ugh! Dia tak sabar ingin menemui kekasih mungilnya sekaligus cinta pertamanya itu.

.

.

.

CKLEEK!

Baekhyun mendengus, lagi lagi pintu club sepak bola terbuka. Baekhyun hendak mengintip di balik lengannya tetapi tak jadi. Pasti itu anak club yang ingin mengambil bola lagi, pikirnya. Langkah seseorang mendekat terdengar jelas di telinga Baekhyun, tetapi Baekhyun masih mencoba mengabaikan.

Tiba tiba Baekhyun merasakan parfum yang tidak asing di indra penciumannya, ia mencoba mengintip tetapi yang ia lihat hanyalah kaki jenjang seseorang yang tertutupi celana bahan sekolah. Merasa sangat penasaran, Baekhyun pun bangkit dari acara tidurnya.

Belum sempat ia bangkit, sebuah tangan sudah menahan bahunya untuk bangkit, "Tidur saja lagi, aku tak akan mengganggumu." suara bass yang tak asing di telinga Baekhyun terdengar, langsung saja Baekhyun menoleh ke sumber suara, dan sial ia menemukan orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui berada di depan tubuhnya.

Langsung saja, ia hempaskan tangan itu dan bangkit untuk duduk. Ia pun langsung melemparkan tatapan tajam pada lelaki itu, "Sedang apa kau disini hah?!" suara Baekhyun meninggi.

"Ssstt," jari Chanyeol ia letakkan di bibir Baekhyun, membuat tangan yang lebih kecil menghempaskannya, "bisakah kau tak berteriak hm? Aku kemari hanya ingin melihatmu, baby." Bukannya balik berteriak, Chanyeol justru berbicara sehalus mungkin, membuat suara beratnya terdengar sedikit hmm, err –seksi?

Tiba tiba Chanyeol duduk di bangku panjang yang sama dengan bangku Baekhyun, ia duduk di samping kaki Baekhyun dan memijat kaki yang lebih mungil dengan lembut, "K-kau sedang apa?" tiba tiba suara Baekhyun tergagap, entah mengapa ia menjadi sangat gugup saat ini.

"Memijatmu," jawab Chanyeol pendek, tidak peduli dengan wajah si mungil yang kini memerah seperti cabe busuk, "aku tahu kakimu pasti pegal karena sering bermain sepak bola, ya walaupun sampai saat ini aku belum pernah melihatmu bermain bola."

'MODUS!'

Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol sedang merayunya saat ini, ingin sekali Baekhyun menyingkirkan jemari Chanyeol diatas kakinya tetapi rasa pijatan jemari besar itu membuatnya tak bisa berkutik sama sekali. Lelaki yang lebih mungil pun hanya mampu menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol dalam diam –Memperhatian lelaki tinggi itu memijatnya.

"Kau membolos hm?" suara berat Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan. Namun, tatapan lelaki itu masih berfokus pada betis putih dan mulus milik Baekhyun –celana Baekhyun sengaja Chanyeol naikkan.

Dengusan terdengar, Baekhyun pun memutar bola matanya malas, "Apa urusanmu hah?"

"Bisa tidak nada suaramu menjadi manja ketika kau merengek pada kakekmu? Atau kau menjadi sedikit pemalu seperti saat kencan kita kemarin?" goda Chanyeol, membuat wajah Baekhyun seketika makin memerah.

Decihan Baekhyun terdengar, "Cih! Dalam mimpimu saja, sialan!"

Kepala Chanyeol hanya menggeleng kecil menanggapinya, dengan gemas ia mengusak rambut Baekhyun membuat si pemilik rambut itu menunjukkan tatapan mematikannya, "Kau itu seperti mempunyai alter ego, baby. Di satu sisi kau memiliki aura menyeramkan tetapi disisi lain kau justru memiliki aura menggemaskan," Chanyeol pun memajukkan tubuhnya membuat jarak mereka hanya beberapa jengkal, "tetapi dengan pribadimu seperti itu, kau membuatku makin menyukaimu sayang."

Dengan kasar, telunjuk lelaki mungil itu mendorong kening Chanyeol menjauh, "Sayang palamu peyang!"

Tawa Chanyeol pecah mendengar umpatan Baekhyun. Hal itu tentu saja membuat si mungil merasa menjadi kesal karena merasa di permainkan. Sontak saja kaki Baekhyun ia tarik dan tubuhnya segera bangkit tanpa kata.

Di luar ekspetasi, Chanyeol justru menarik lengan Baekhyun membuat lelaki mungil itu terjatuh di pangkuannya, "Baby ku merajuk hm?" suara bass itu masuk ketelinga Baekhyun membuat si mungil sedikit merasa merinding.

Baekhyun hendak berdiri dari pangkuan Chanyeol, tetapi sialnya lengan kekar Chanyeol dengan cepat memeluk possesive pinggang Baekhyun, "Yak! Apa apaan kau?" teriak Baekhyun, ia merasa kaget akan penarikan paksa Chanyeol.

"Sebentar saja okey? Aku hanya ingin memelukmu, sayang." Baekhyun segera saja memutar tubuhnya ke belakang dan menemukan lelaki itu justru menatap teduh dirinya dan tersenyum tampan, membuat Baekhyun sedikit terpesona melihat single dimplenya –Baekhyun baru menyadari Chanyeol memiliki lesung pipi.

Sialnya, perasaan aneh yang Baekhyun alami kemarin sekaligus jantung yang berdetak sangat kencang kini menyerangnya lagi. Ingin Baekhyun menolak rasa aneh itu, tetapi tubuhnya menjadi makin kaku ketika iris mata kelam obisidan Chanyeol menatap dalam matanya.

Semakin lama kepala Chanyeol makin menunduk dan otomatis jarak antara kedua anak adam itu makin terkikis, seringaian iblis Chanyeol terlihat seketika –terutama saat lelaki itu menyadari Baekhyun kini membatu. Dan ketika itu pula, dengan penuh keberaniannya ia menempelkan bibir tebalnya pada bibir tipis milik lelaki bermarga Byun di hadapannya. Di gerakannya perlahan bibirnya di atas bibir tipis kemerahan favoritenya itu.

Berkali kali Baekhyun memukul dada bidang Chanyeol agar lelaki tinggi itu melepaskan ciumannya, tetapi sialnya nihil. Lelaki itu malah makin gencar melumat bibir itu. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun memilih diam dengan memejamkan matanya dan mengatupkan bibirnya berusaha agar Chanyeol tidak memasukkan lidahnya dan menginvasi seluruh mulutnya.

Jujur saja Baekhyun sungguh salut dengan ciuman Chanyeol. Terutama ciuman mereka saat ini, karena ciuman kali ini sangat liar ketimbang ciuman biasanya. Bahkan denhgan seenak jidatnya Chanyeol menggigit serta menginvasi seluruh mulut Baekhyun membuat si kecil tak mampu berkutik.

Sampai akhirnya, Baekhyun kehabisan nafas dan dengan terpaksa Chanyeol pun mengakhiri ciuman itu. Dengan segera, Baekhyun menghirup rakus oksigen di sekitarnya. Benang saliva entah milik siapa mengalir di dagu Baekhyun dan sialnya bibir Baekhyun mendadak tebal karena bengkak akibat lumatan Chanyeol.

Senyuman tampan Chanyeol terlihat, ibu jarinya ia arahkan pada bibir Baekhyun, "Aku tak menyangka bibir manis pacarku ini hanya milikku."

Bukannya merona dan tersipu malu seperti biasanya, kini Baekhyun justru merasa sangat kesal, rencananya untuk menjauhkan diri dengan Chanyeol kini mendadak hancur. Tatapannya pada Chanyeol pun makin tajam, jemarinya terkepal kuat –oh sial! Sepertinya jiwa liar dan brutal Baekhyun bangkit. Ya, bagaimana bisa sang master of tawuran bisa kalah dalam ciuman itu dengan sang ketua osis di setiap ciumannya?

Oh no! sangat tidak logis!

Tiba tiba saja Baekhyun menarik kepala Chanyeol dan mencium bibir lelaki yang lebih tinggi dengan sekuat tenaga. Dia hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa bukan hanya Chanyeol saja yang bisa mendominasi. Ya, dia rasa dia juga bisa menginvasi bibir Chanyeol. Dia tak ingin membiarkan Chanyeol terus menerus mencium bibirnya.

Chanyeol yang mendapatkan ciuman dadakan itu memekik bahagia. Bagaimana tidak? Mendapatkan ciuman dari orang yang ia sukai lebih indah ketimbang menang lotre tiga kali berturut turut. Ia merasakan jelas bagaimana kakunya Baekhyun mencoba melumat bibir Chanyeol.

Merasa tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan, Chanyeol membalas ciuman Baekhyun dan akhirnya mereka pun saling berperang lidah. Seperti kalah telak, Baekhyun yang berniat menginvasi ciuman Chanyeol justru diinvasi lagi. Baekhyun bahkan memejamkan matanya mendapatkan ciuman dari pacar tak jelasnya itu. Secara naluri, Baekhyun bahkan menurunkan tangannya dari kepala Chanyeol menuju leher Chanyeol. Mengalungi leher itu dengan jemari yang menarik rambut Chanyeol –untuk melampiaskan kenikmatan.

Makin lama, ciuman Chanyeol pun makin panas. Tanpa sadar, ciuman Chanyeol pun menuruni leher Baekhyun, melumat leher itu hingga tanpa sadar meninggalkan bercak merah keunguan. "Eunggh~" desah Baekhyun pertama kali saat Chanyeol gencar menciumi lehernya. Seperti sebuah alarm, Chanyeol pun segera menghentikan ciumannya, membuat Baekhyun merasa kesal.

"Kenapa berhenti?!" tanpa sadar Baekhyun justru ingin yang lebih. Heol! Chanyeol terkekeh geli dengan sikap pacar sepihaknya itu. Bagaimana bisa dia yang awalnya tak mau kini justru ingin lagi?

Chanyeol melirik sekilas bercak merah keunguan tanda kepemilikannya di leher Baekhyun, lelaki itu tersenyum puas lalu mengusap pipi Baekhyun lembut, "Hari ini cukup okey? Kau harus beri kejelasan dulu pada hubungan kita lalu kita bisa melakukan yang lebih dari itu, Baby Baekki."

Baru sadar akan ucapannya, Baekhyun segera menutup mulutnya kaget, "Yak! Dasar mesum!" pikiran Baekhyun melayang jauh membayangkan ucapan Chanyeol tentang melakukan yang lebih dari itu. oh no! gila!

"Ishh, kau sepertinya memang memiliki alter ego, sayang." dengan kurang ajarnya Chanyeol mengecup sekilas bibir Baekhyun.

Tak ingin seperti kemarin, Baekhyun segera meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum perasaan aneh yang menggelitik perutnya kembali datang.

Setelah Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan club bola, Chanyeol pun menyeringai, "Sepertinya keberuntungan ada dipihakku, karena aku sudah meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan di tempat yang strategis untukmu, Baby."

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

ugh! kepikiran Chanbaek ditengah UAM wkwkwk jadi gini deh. failed banget part ini.. Bhak!

makasih yaaa, semua yang udah ngereview, fav, ples follow..

tanpamu apa jadinya aku (?)


	9. Chapter 9

Pantang bagi seorang Oh Sehun untuk keluar dari kelasnya di jam pelajaran meskipun tidak ada guru, tetapi kali ini adalah pengecualian bagi lelaki albino itu. Lelaki itu bahkan sedari tadi tak hentinya menatap kelas Baekhyun dengan tatapan resah dari balkon kelasnya.

Ya, lelaki itu harus menemui si master of tawuran untuk meminta bantuannya menghadapi Kris.

Tiba – tiba terdengar suara yang tak asing menginterupsi, "Kau sedang apa disini?" dan ketika Sehun menoleh ia menemukan lelaki mungil yang membuat hidupnya jungkir balik tersenyum manis padanya.

Ugh! Sarapan yang indah dan manis rupanya~

"Luhan? Kau sendiri sedang apa?" suara Sehun mendadak gugup. Bibirnya tanpa sadar basah karena terus ia jilati.

Luhan mengangkat beberapa tumpuk buku ditangannya, "Aku ingin menaruh buku tugas anak – anak di meja Guru Kang."

"Perlu ku bantu?" Sehun sudah sigap ingin mengambil beberapa tumpuk buku dari tangan Luhan. Tetapi dengan gesit Luhan segera menjauhkan tumpukan buku itu.

"Aku bisa sendiri membawa buku ini, memangnya kau pikir aku lemah?"

Kekehan Sehun terdengar, ia pun segera melakukan hal favoritenya –mengusak gemas surai madu Luhan, "Ya! Kau adalah rusa mungilku yang cantik, imut, dan lemah!"

"Ish! Aku lelaki mana mungkin aku cantik!" bibir ranum Luhan pun mengerucut lucu membuat Sehun tak tahan ingin mengecupnya. Namun belum sempat ia melakukannya, Luhan sudah terburu ingin mengumpulkan tugas itu, "maaf Sehun, aku harus mengumpulkan tugas ini takut Guru Kang marah."

Sosok Luhan pun sedikit berlari menuruni tangga, meninggalkan Sehun yang kini hanya menghela nafas panjang, "Sampai kapan ia berhenti mengatakan maaf eoh?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Tanpa Sehun dan Luhan sadari, Irene mengintip mereka dari jendela kelasnya dengan tatapan kesal.

* * *

 **DIFFERENT**

Rated:

T [bisa berubah kapanpun]

Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

and Other Cast..

* * *

Dua kepribadian yang berbeda menjadi saling memiliki. Baekhyun yang gemar berkelahi dengan Chanyeol si ketua Osis yang sangat berwibawa. Sehun si tukang bully dengan Luhan si namja pemalu dan terlihat lemah. Semua itu hanya karena surat cinta sialan milik Luhan. Bagaimana kedua pasangan itu menjalani kisah cintanya? mampukah keempat namja itu bertahan?

* * *

.

.

.

Baru kali ini Baekhyun menyesal dengan yang namanya membolos. Tidak! Ini bukan karena ia ketahuan membolos, tetapi ini semua karena Chanyeol. Ia yang ingin menikmati kesendiriannya untuk membolos kini justru dihancurkan oleh lelaki jangkung itu.

Hingga Baekhyun pun memilih untuk kembali ke kelas. Ia ingin menenangkan dirinya dengan tidur dikursinya dan memasang earphone mendengarkan lagu kesukaannya. Ya setidaknya itu lebih baik baginya, ketimbang harus membolos lagi ke tempat PS yang kemungkinan besar akan bertemu dengan Daehyun disana.

Ah Daehyun, mendengar nama itu entah mengapa hati Baekhyun menjadi tak enak. Ia masih bingung dengan perasaan Daehyun padanya. Bagaimana bisa seorang teman satu perjuangan dengannya justru menyukainya, bahkan menciumnya? Haha gila!

Seluruh mata kini tertuju pada Baekhyun, tetapi lelaki mungil itu sama sekali tak menyadarinya. Ia berjalan dengan tenangnya menuju ruangan kelasnya yang kini sangat hening karena sedang ada pelajaran sejarah yang diajarkan oleh Guru Kim.

Pikir Baekhyun mungkin mereka menatapnya karena merasa aneh dengan seorang Baekhyun yang terkenal suka membolos justru masuk kedalam kelas.

Pintu kelas pun terbuka, seluruh orang yang ada disana sontak menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan terusik, "Kau dari mana saja Baekhyun? satu jam pelajaran kau membolos hm?" tanya Guru Kim dengan sinis. Ia sungguh kesal dengan sikap Baekhyun yang selalu seenak jidatnya jika sekolah.

"Maaf saya telat." Baekhyun segera membungkuk dan memasang wajah sok bersalahnya. Lelaki mungil itu sedang tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan siapapun saat ini, ia sepertinya butuh ketenangan setelah ia mendapatkan ciuman dari Chanyeol.

Untung saja Guru Kim bukanlah guru killer yang akan menghukum Baekhyun jika ia telat. Ia pun segera menyuruh anak itu untuk duduk ditempatnya. Tetapi mungkin kesialan sedang ada dipihak Baekhyun kali ini, karena saat ia hendak duduk Guru Kim memanggilnya lagi, "Byun Baekhyun! coba kau kesini!"

Dan entah setannya hilang kemana, Baekhyun dengan tenangnya menuruti perintah Guru Kim. Ia berdiri dengan gaya arrogan didepan guru itu –dengan memasukkan jemarinya kedalam saku celananya, "iya pak?"

Mengabaikan sikap sombong Baekhyun, Guru Kim justru menunjuk leher Baekhyun dengan tatapan bingung, "Itu apa?"

"Memang ada apa pak?" Baekhyun pun menyentuh lehernya bingung.

Mata Guru Kim pun membola tak percaya dengan apa yang didapatinya, bukan hanya Guru Kim tetapi seluruh siswa pun sama, "Kau mendapatkan kissmark itu dari mana? Siapa yang memberikan tanda itu?" tanya Guru Kim heboh.

"Kiss? Mark? Apaan pak?" wajah Baekhyun benar benar terlihat bodoh sekarang. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Guru kim, ia pun menyentuh lehernya lagi, "memangnya leherku kenapa eoh?"

Suara tawa pun pecah seketika, para siswa disana menertawakan kebodohan dan kepolosan Baekhyun saat ini. Guru Kim pun sedikit merasa iba pada lelaki mungil itu, "Kau tak tahu apa itu Kissmark?"

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun justru mendecih dan menatap seluruh siswa disana dengan tatapan tajam, "Yak! Sialan! Jangan menertawakanku bodoh!"

Semua yang ada disana pun seketika bungkam, Baekhyun segera mengambil ponselnya dan membuka kamera depan untuk melihat lehernya. Matanya membelalak lebar mendapati bercak merah dilehernya, ia segera menggeram marah –mengingat kejadian diruang club sepak bola, "Sialan kau, Park Chanyeol!" desisnya.

Setelahnya lelaki mungil itu pun berlari meninggalkan kelas dengan amarah yang berkobar. Oh sepertinya Chanyeol harus menerima nasib buruk setelah ini!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Belum sempat Baekhyun menemui Chanyeol dikelasnya –yang terletak digedung sebrang, tiba tiba terdengar suara menginterupsi yang membuatnya berhenti ditengah lapangan, "Byun Baekhyun!"

Kepala Baekhyun menoleh dan wajahnya berubah bingung saat menyadari bahwa Sehun yang memanggilnya dari gedung kelas Chanyeol –ya, Sehun, Luhan, dan Chanyeol berada dalam satu gedung, "Kau memanggilku?" jemari lentik Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu?" suara Sehun terdengar lelah saat lelaki itu sudah berdiri didepan Baekhyun. Ternyata lelaki albino itu berlari cepat menuju lapangan demi menemui Baekhyun.

Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, lelaki albino itu segera menarik Baekhyun menuju ke suatu tempat. Baekhyun hampir saja memekik dan hendak memukul Sehun karena tarikan tersebut, tetapi sayangnya ia urungkan saat ia melihat wajah Sehun terlihat serius.

Tanpa disadari, Irene menatap mereka dengan sinis, "Tidak Baekhyun tidak Luhan, sama saja!" desisnya. Kedua orang itu pun hilang dari pandangan mata Irene saat mereka berdua berbelok ke belakang gedung kelas Baekhyun.

Siapa sangka seorang anggota Osis yang terkenal sangat taat peraturan dan penggila kedisiplinan justru mengajak Baekhyun ke sebuah markas kecil yang usang diatas atap sekolah? Seorang Baekhyun pun tak menyangkanya sama sekali.

"Ini tempat apa?" Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya keatap sekolah itu. Terdapat sofa usang dan beberapa bungkus rokok bekas yang berceceran diatas meja kosong didepan sofa itu, "jangan bilang kau—"

"Bukan!" potong Sehun sebelum Baekhyun berpikir macam – macam, "ini bukan tempatku, ini adalah markas anak kelas 3! Aku juga bukan pecandu rokok ataupun alkohol. Aku hanya mengajakmu kemari untuk berbicara penting, Baek."

"Kenapa harus disini?"

Helaan nafas panjang Sehun terdengar, lelaki jangkung itu pun segera melangkah menuju pembatas atap yang menyuguhkan pemandangan memanjakan mata –pemandangan beberapa gedung yang terlihat indah, "Aku nyaman dengan tempat ini, pemandangannya indah. Aku bahkan mengajak Luhan ketempat ini saat aku mulai menyukainya." senyuman Sehun terlihat.

Mata Baekhyun berputar malas dengan ucapan Sehun, lelaki mungil itu pun mendengus, "Aku tak butuh curhatanmu! Jadi, apa tujuanmu membawaku kemari?"

"Oh my god Baekhyun, Apa itu? kau—" tanya Sehun heboh melihat bercak merah keunguan di leher Baekhyun, langsung saja Baekhyun menutupi lehernya dengan telapak tangannya, "jangan bilang Chanyeol hyung yang melakukannya!"

"Shit! Berhenti membicarakan tanda sialan ini," suara Baekhyun mulai tidak bersahabat, ia bahkan menatap lelaki albino itu dengan tajam, "cepat beritahu apa tujuanmu membawaku kemari atau aku pergi!"

"Aku membawamu kemari untuk meminta bantuanmu!"

"Bantuan?" Baekhyun mendekat kearah Sehun dengan wajah penasarannya, "kau tak salah meminta bantuan padaku?"

"Tidak!" jawab Sehun yakin, lelaki itu pun menghadap Baekhyun membuat jarak keduanya menjadi sangat dekat, dan siapa sangka sehun membungkukan tubuhnya untuk membisikkan sesuatu pada Baekhyun, "aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk menyingkirkan Kris, mahasiswa dari Seoul University yang terkenal dingin dan pendiam."

Refleks mata Baekhyun membola mendengar nama yang Sehun sebut. Kris? Kris siapa? Jangan bilang yang ia maksud adalah Xi Kris! Tak salah kan ia memintanya untuk menyingkirkan Kris?

"M-maksudmu Kris siapa? Kau harus tahu kalau di Korea itu nama Kris banyak."

"Kau mengenalnya Baek! Mana mungkin tukang tawuran sepertimu tidak mengenalnya! Yang ku maksud adalah Xi Kris!"

Baekhyun pun segera mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh, ia menatap lelaki jangkung itu dengan sinis, "Jangan gila! Apa alasan kau memintaku menyingkirkan Kris? Apa kau tak tahu siapa itu Kris? Kris adalah—"

"Dragon bukan? Ia adalah ketua gengster sama sepertimu, tetapi ia dikenal sebagai yang paling ditakuti dan dihormati di seluruh sekolahan," helaan nafas Sehun terdengar, "tetapi kau tak tahu satu hal tentang kris. Dia adalah hyungnya Luhan."

Dan tak ada respon yang bisa dilakukan Baekhyun saat ini, lelaki itu hanya mampu terdiam memaku dengan mulut menganga dan mata yang melebar. Bagaimana mungkin seorang seperti Kris yang ditakuti adalah kakak dari Luhan yang sangat lembut itu?

OMG! Dunia memang terbalik!

"Jadi Baekhyun? Mau kah kau membantuku?"

"Masalahnya dia adalah seorang mahasiswa dan aku masih siswa SHS tingkat dua! Mana mungkin aku bisa menang melawannya hah?"

Kepala Sehun mengangguk mengerti, ia pun segera mengganti permintaannya, "Kalau membantuku untuk mendapatkan restu darinya untuk memacari Luhan bagaimana? Kau mau membantuku kan?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun, lelaki mungil itu hanya menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Setelahnya Baekhyun pun pamit pergi dengan alasan ingin mengurusi hal penting. Ia pun akan memikirkan permintaan Sehun lagi, karena Baekhyun sama sekali tak berani berhadapan sedikitpun pada orang seperti Kris.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sebutan gila memang cocok disandang Chanyeol saat ini. Semenjak tadi, lelaki jangkung itu tak berhenti tersenyum dan bersenandung membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merasa ngeri sendiri. Apalagi senyuman Chanyeol itu sangat lebar menunjukkan gigi – gigi besarnya yang putih dan tersusun rapih.

"Berhentilah tertawa Park! Atau gigimu akan menguning!" ejek Suho –teman sebangku Chanyeol yang menjabat sebagai ketua kelas dikelasnya. Ia merasa sangat takut dengan keadaan Chanyeol sekarang, karena Chanyeol memang baru saja menjadi gila itu hari ini, padahal sebelumnya ia selalu terlihat berwibawa.

Bukannya berhenti tersenyum, Chanyeol justru beralih menatap Suho dengan tatapan imutnya, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika seandainya Yixing menciummu?"

"Yixing tak pernah menciumku!" suara Suho sedikit meninggi, ia merasa kini Chanyeol sedang mengejeknya dengan membawa nama lelaki incarannya itu.

Dengusan Chanyeol terdengar, "Ini hanya seandainya, oke? Jangan mendadak menjadi bodoh, Kim Suho!"

Suho pun terdiam dengan otak yang berimajinasi tentang Yixing, senyuman mesum lelaki itu terlihat, "Oke, aku akan berbuat hal gila mungkin untuk menunjukkan kebahagianku—"

Belum sempat Suho menyelesaikan ucapannya, Chanyeol sudah memotongnya, "Bingo! Aku pun saat ini ada diposisi itu," senyuman Chanyeol yang lebih lebar terlihat lagi, "dia menciumku!"

"Byun Baekhyun m-menciummu?" diluar ekspetasi, Chanyeol mengangguk semangat untuk membenarkan ucapan itu. Jika saja Suho sedang makan atau minum, bisa dipastikan ia langsung saja tersedak, "jangan membual! Seorang Byun Baekhyun mana mau menciummu! Dia kan makhluk yang diciptakan hanya untuk tawuran saja."

"Kalau tak percaya lihat saja lehernya," kini senyuman Chanyeol berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian iblis, "bercak merah buatanku terlihat jelas disana."

"What the fck—" pekik Suho heboh membuat pandangan seluruh siswa kini tertuju padanya.

Lagi pula siapa yang tak kaget dengan pernyataan Chanyeol? jika saja Chanyeol yang mencium Baekhyun itu bisa dipercaya, tetapi jika sebaliknya itu mustahil!

"Aku yakin setelah ini pasti Baekhyun akan luluh padaku." mata Chanyeol pun terpejam dengan senyuman yang masih terpatri lebar dibibirnya. Lelaki itu ternyata sedang membayangkan sosok Baekhyun yang menggemaskan.

"Kau sudah memberitahu Baekhyun tentang masa lalu kalian bukan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng kecil, "Tidak. Aku tak akan memberitahunya sampai dia memang jatuh cinta padaku."

"Cih, aku berani bertaruh dia tak akan jatuh cinta padamu." senyuman remeh Suho terlihat, Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan dengusan kasar.

Tetapi tiba tiba ditengah kebisingan kelas, terdengar bantingan pada pintu kelas itu. Semua orang seketika terdiam dan menatap penasaran kearah pintu kelas. Tak lama muncullah seorang lelaki mungil dengan wajah dinginnya mendekati Chanyeol. Dari wajahnya, mereka semua yakin pasti Baekhyun akan mengamuk pada Chanyeol.

"Dimana Park Chanyeol?!" teriak Baekhyun kalap. Semua orang disana langsung saja menunjuk kearah lelaki tinggi yang kini sedang tersenyum lebar. Oh no! apakah Chanyeol tak takut berhadapan dengan singa mengamuk macam Baekhyun?

"Hai baby~" sapa Chanyeol riang, "ada apa kau kemari? Merindukanku?"

Decihan Baekhyun terdengar, tanpa pendahuluan terlebih dulu ia segera menarik kerah Chanyeol dan menatap lelaki yang sedang duduk itu dengan tatapan tajam, "Jangan bermimpi! Kau tahu apa alasanku mengamuk padamu, Park Chanyeol?"

"Hm, untuk menciumku lagi?" tanya Chanyeol pura – pura polos, dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa sesantai itu ketika berhadapan dengan master of tawuran eoh?

Lelaki mungil itu pun mengepalkan tangannya hendak memukul Chanyeol, tetapi tiba tiba terdengar suara jeritan Suho menginterupsi, "Yak! Byun Baekhyun sungguh di kissmark Chanyeol!" jemari Suho bahkan menunjuk kearah leher Baekhyun yang terdapat bercak merah.

Niat Baekhyun yang ingin memukul Chanyeol pun ia urungkan. Segera saja ia menunduk dalam dengan perasaan kesal dan tangan yang mengepal, apalagi mendengar anak kelas Chanyeol yang kini menertawakannya karena bercak merah dilehernya.

Demi apapun! Baekhyun paling benci bila direndahkan, dan ia akan melakukan apapun agar tidak direndahkan, termasuk menjadi siswa nakal yang suka tawuran dan yang paling ditakuti. Tetapi sekarang, image itu runtuh seketika karena kissmark Chanyeol.

"Yak keparat kenapa kalian tertawa hah?" kini lelaki mungil itu menatap tajam anak kelas Chanyeol.

Tak ada jawaban dari mereka, mereka justru tertawa makin keras. Tatapan Baekhyun pun teralih pada Chanyeol, "Kau! Semua karena kau sialan!" teriaknya lalu ia pun menampar pipi Chanyeol keras.

Segera saja Baekhyun berlari menjauh dari sana dengan amarah yang berkobar. Ia sungguh tak mau ditertawakan lagi jika ia mengamuk kesetanan hanya karena ditertawakan.

"Baby? mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir saat melihat kepergian Baekhyun, ia tidak merasa sakit akibat tamparan lelaki mungil itu. Lelaki jangkung itu pun segera berlari mengejar lelaki yang lebih mungil –bahkan ia mengabaikan pelajaran fisika yang akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi.

Baru saja keluar kelas, Chanyeol sudah kehilangan jejak kekasih mungilnya. Ia pun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, dan segera mencari Baekhyun diseluruh sudut sekolah. Ya, ia tak mau Baekhyun makin membencinya karena kissmark itu.

Dengan sabar Chanyeol menyusuri setiap bagian disekolah itu, entah ruang kelas, ruang club, kamar mandi, bahkan ruangan kosong pun ia masuki hanya untuk mencari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tak peduli bahwa kenyatannya sekolahnya ini adalah sekolah yang sangat luas yang memiliki banyak ruangan. Bahkan Chanyeol pun berjanji akan mencari Baekhyun sampai pelosok negeri jika Baekhyun tidak ditemukannya kali ini.

Sampai akhirnya pandangan mata Chanyeol terhenti pada pintu darurat atap sekolah yang terbuka. Alisnya pun berkerut bingung, "Pintu apa itu?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Atap sekolah adalah pilihan Baekhyun saat ini. Ia rasa tempat itu adalah tempat yang cocok karena Chanyeol tak akan menemukannya. Sungguh, ia sangat berterima kasih pada Sehun yang telah memberitahukan tempat ini pada Baekhyun. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa takut padahal tempat itu adalah markas kelas 3.

Baekhyun pun memilih berbaring di sofa usang yang ada disana. Memejamkan matanya untuk meredam semua amarah yang telah kissmark Chanyeol ciptakan, serta memasang headset ditelinganya mendengarkan alunan lagu yang ia sukai. Setidaknya hal tersebut membuatnya melupakan kissmark Chanyeol. Ya, kissmark yang membuatnya menjadi bahan bullyan semua orang.

Mengingat nama Park Chanyeol, Entah mengapa lelaki itu sungguh mendominasi hidupnya saat ini. Padahal Baekhyun ingat dengan jelas dahulu lelaki itu sama sekali tak tertarik dengannya sedikit pun. Tetapi mengapa sekarang lelaki itu sangat mengekang dirinya? Memangnya siapa dia?

Andai saja kejadian salah kirim surat cinta Luhan tidak terjadi. Pasti saat ini Baekhyun sedang hidup dalam kebebasan seperti kehidupannya sebelum Chanyeol memasukki hidupnya.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, pintu atap terbuka dan muncul seorang lelaki jangkung yang belakangan ini mendominasi hidupnya. Ya, entah kesialan atau keberuntungan, lelaki itu adalah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum lega menemukan Baekhyun yang tertidur lelap diatap.

Chanyeol pun berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, ia tertegun menatap Baekhyun yang sangat cantik dimatanya saat ini. Sinar matahari siang ini tidak terlalu terik untuk menyinari wajah putih mulus milik lelaki mungil yang terlihat damai itu. Surai hitam pekat milik si mungil pun berayun indah terhembus angin.

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya keatas kepala Baekhyun, berniat untuk menghalangi sinar matahari yang menyinari Baekhyun. Cukup lama, Baekhyun pun akhirnya membuka matanya dan menatap bingung telapak tangan yang kini berada diatas wajahnya.

"Lanjutkan saja tidurmu, Baby." suara bass itu membuat Baekhyun bangkit dari tidurnya, ia segera menatap horror lelaki jangkung duduk disofa kosong sebelahnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol justru membalasnya dengan tatapan teduhnya.

"What the fck," nafas Baekhyun memburu tiba – tiba, tatapannya berubah menjadi tajam, "kenapa kau selalu menggangguku, Park? Tidak diruang club bola tidak diatap kau selalu mengangguku! Kau hantu atau apa hah?" suara lelaki mungil itu bahkan meninggi memecah keheningan.

"Sst—" telunjuk Chanyeol ia letakan dibibir ranum milik Baekhyun –sama seperti apa yang ia lakukan di Club bola, "jangan berteriak sayang, aku bukanlah hantu tetapi aku adalah malaikat penjagamu."

Dengusan Baekhyun terdengar, ia sama sekali tidak menyingkirkan jemari Chanyeol atau tidak beranjak dari sofa usang itu. Ia lebih memilih untuk berbaring kembali ketimbang harus menerima ciuman liar Chanyeol seperti kejadian di Club sepak bola.

Suasana pun menjadi hening kembali, Chanyeol juga lebih memilih untuk diam memperhatikan si mungil ketimbang membuat lelaki mungil itu mengamuk padanya. Dalam hati Chanyeol, ia sedikit menyesal karena telah menciptakan kissmark yang membuat kekasihnya itu malu setengah mati.

Tiba – tiba Chanyeol pun bersuara memecah keheningan, suaranya terdengar sendu dengan volume yang bisa dikatakan cukup lirih, "Mulai saat ini, aku tak akan memaksamu untuk mencintaiku, Baek," hembusan nafas panjang pun terdengar, "Aku mencintaimu, biarlah itu urusanku. Bagaimana kau kepadaku, terserahlah itu urusanmu."

Jantung Baekhyun berdesir seketika, ia sebenarnya ingin menyangkal apa yang ia rasakan sekarang, tetapi ia tak mampu. Kini ratusan kupu – kupu itu kembali menggelitik di perutnya. Baekhyun rasa pasti jantungnya tidak sehat sekarang, apalagi ketika Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapan berikutnya, "Tetapi asal kau tahu, aku selalu berdo'a berharap kau mau denganku, kukira tuhan lebih kuasa dari pada kau."

Bukan hanya jantung saja yang bereaksi, wajah Baekhyun pun ikut memerah mendengarkan untaian kata dari Chanyeol. Ia segera menutupi wajahnya yang mendadak merona karena tak ingin Chanyeol melihatnya.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol justru tersenyum tampan melihat respon Baekhyun itu. Ia sungguh tak menyesal mengatakan kata – kata itu pada Baekhyun, walaupun ia mendapatkan semua kata – kata itu dari novel yang ia pinjam di perpusatakaan kemarin.

"Dan juga," lanjut Chanyeol dengan suara bassnya yang sengaja ia lembutkan, ia bahkan memajukkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun membuat jarak mereka sangat dekat dan aroma mint mulut Chanyeol tercium jelas di penciuman si mungil "aku tak akan mengengkangmu lagi, terserah kemanapun kau pergi. Asal aku ikut."

Tiba – tiba saja Baekhyun beranjak dari rebahannya, tetapi yang ia hal itu justru membuat kedua wajah anak adam itu saling bertabrakan dan bibir mereka pun tak sengaja saling bersentuhan. Untung saja, Baekhyun segera mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan dengan menutupi wajahnya, lelaki mungil itu berniat pergi dari sana sebelum jantungnya benar – benar rusak dan paru – parunya tak berfungsi lagi karena semua kata – kata Chanyeol. Sungguh! Semua kata – kata Chanyeol seolah mengikis oksigen disekitarnya.

Belum sempat Chanyeol menghentikannya, Baekhyun sudah berlari menjauh dari sana. Kekehan lelaki jangkung itu pun terdengar, kepalanya pun menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah menggemaskan kekasih mungilnya itu.

Tetapi senyumannya lenyap saat ia menemukan sekantong plastik putih berisi beberapa pil dibawah sofa usang itu. Ia segera mengambil kantong itu dan tatapannya pun berubah tajam, "Pil ekstasi? Apa Baekhyun memakai ini?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Byun Baekhyun!" teriak Sehun dari ruang kelasnya saat ia menemukan Baekhyun berjalan dilapangan dengan santainya untuk pulang. Suara Sehun memang cukup keras tetapi berhubung dia ada dilantai dua dan suasana yang ramai, suaranya pun seolah lenyap.

Mau tak mau Sehun pun menuruni tangga dengan terburu – buru. Ia tak mau kehilangan sosok Baekhyun yang akan membantunya melawan Kris. Peduli Setan, ia menabrak beberapa siswa lain, karena fokusnya kali ini hanya tertuju pada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun!" panggilnya lagi dengan menyentuh bahu Baekhyun, dan beruntungnya si mungil pun menoleh, "bagaimana?"

"Tentang?" kerutan alis Baekhyun terlihat. Lelaki mungil itu seolah tak paham dengan pertanyaan Sehun karena otaknya memang sedang memikirkan Chanyeol saat ini.

Sehun mendengus kesal, "Tentang Kris, Baek. Kau mau membantuku kan?"

"Tidak." setelahnya, Baekhyun pun berjalan dari sana meninggalkan Sehun yang mendadak kaget mendengar jawaban si mungil.

"Hei! Kenapa tidak? Ayolah Baek! Kau harus membantuku." suara Sehun terdengar frustasi. Ia bahkan menahan lengan Baekhyun agar lelaki itu tidak pergi dari hadapannya.

Helaan nafas Baekhyun terdengar, ia menatap tajam Sehun, "Kau lelaki Tuan Oh! Jangan jadi pengecut! Dapatkan apa yang kau inginkan dengan usahamu sendiri," Baekhyun pun menghempaskan jemari Sehun yang mencengkram lengannya, "itu urusan percintaanmu seharusnya kau yang mengurusnya sendiri, jangan menyeret orang lain kedalamnya."

Pandangan Sehun mendadak kosong, ucapan Baekhyun ada benarnya. Tak lama fokus tatapannya pun beralih pada sosok jangkung yang duduk dengan gagahnya diatas motor besarnya di depan gerbang. Ia pun menelan ludahnya dengan kasar, "Kris ada disini."

Baekhyun segera menoleh dan mengikuti arah pandangnya Sehun, ia pun menatap horror lelaki jangkung itu, "Shit! Dia sungguhan Kris!"

Ya tuhan! semoga nasib Sehun kali ini baik – baik saja.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

 _ **Author Note** :_

 _Duh, gatau suka banget aku sama quotesnya dilan hihi.. :))_

 _Thanks banget for follow, favorite, and review^^_

 _maaf ga bisa bales satu - satu_


	10. Chapter 10

**DIFFERENT**

Rated:

T [bisa berubah kapanpun]

Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

and Other Cast..

* * *

Dua kepribadian yang berbeda menjadi saling memiliki. Baekhyun yang gemar berkelahi dengan Chanyeol si ketua Osis yang sangat berwibawa. Sehun si tukang bully dengan Luhan si namja pemalu dan terlihat lemah. Semua itu hanya karena surat cinta sialan milik Luhan. Bagaimana kedua pasangan itu menjalani kisah cintanya? mampukah keempat namja itu bertahan?

* * *

Motor ninja berwarna merah berhenti digerbang sekolah SM High School dengan gagahnya saat semua siswa sekolahan itu keluar dari gerbang untuk pulang. Pengemudi motor itu pun segera membuka helmnya membuat beberapa siswi dan siswa uke menjerit melihat betapa tampannya lelaki itu.

Seringaian terpatri dari lelaki jangkung berkulit putih itu. Dia adalah Kris, hyungnya Luhan. Seorang mahasiswa ekonomi Seoul National University yang ketampanannya sungguh menggemparkan dunia.

"Gege!" teriak Luhan dari arah gerbang. Lelaki mungil itu segera berlari menghampiri hyungnya. Beberapa orang disana bahkan kaget melihat sosok Luhan yang pemalu itu mempunyai kakak setampan Kris.

Bukannya senang di jemput oleh kakaknya, Luhan justru merasa jengkel. Ya, semenjak kecil ia paling tidak suka kakaknya mendatangi sekolahnya karena teman – temannya pasti akan menerornya dengan banyak pertanyaan tentang Kris. Dan Kris sangat paham dengan hal itu.

Luhan pun memasang wajah kesalnya, nada suaranya pun terdengar merajuk, "Kenapa gege kemari?"

"Gege hanya ingin menjemputmu, Xiao Lu. Lagi pula gege sekarang sedang tidak ada kelas." suara Kris terdengar sangat lembut, terutama saat memanggil nama china adiknya itu.

"Yifan ge seharusnya tahu kalau aku tak pernah ingin gege jemput. Kenapa tiba – tiba gege ingin menjemputku? Di mana Baba?" rajukan Luhan justru berubah menjadi raut wajah ingin menangis.

Helaan nafas panjang terdengar, Kris menatap adiknya tanpa ekspressi. Ingin marah rasanya tetapi ia sama sekali tak mampu memarahi adiknya yang cantik itu, "Baba masih sibuk dengan rapatnya di kantor. Gege tak akan membiarkanmu pulang sendiri."

"Tanpa gege juga aku bisa pulang sendiri!"

"Ayolah Lu, kakak mana yang tidak khawatir membiarkan adiknya pulang sendiri? Apalagi kau kan adik yang cengeng!"

"Ish! Gege jahat!" rajuk Luhan sembari mengerucutkan bibir dan menghentakan kakinya.

Ingin rasanya Kris tertawa keras melihat rajukan adiknya, tetapi ia urungkan karena ia tak mau adiknya menangis saat itu juga. Lelaki jangkung itu pun memilih menetralkan suaranya dan menatap lekat sang adik, "Jadi, kalau aku tak menjemputmu, kau akan bersama siapa hm? Para preman?"

Luhan pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah gerbang keluar sekolahannya. Pandangannya pun tertuju pada Sehun yang baru keluar dari gerbang bersama Baekhyun –Luhan sama sekali tidak curiga atas kedekatan Sehun dan Baekhyun, "Aku bisa pulang bersama Sehun!"

Alis Kris bertaut sempurna melihat Sehun yang kini terdiam kaku di gerbang sekolah bersama temannya. Tetapi ia memilih bungkam ketika adiknya menghampiri lelaki albino itu.

Luhan pun berlari kecil menghampiri Sehun dan mengajaknya pulang bersama. Sehun? Ia sungguh merasa gugup bahkan dia diam saja ketika Luhan menarik lengannya saat ini, "Kita pulang bersama yuk, Hun!"

"Ta-tapi Lu, ada Hyungmu." Sehun mencoba menolak halus, tetapi Luhan yang masih dalam mode merajuknya pun menatap Sehun berkaca kaca yang sialnya mata rusanya itu membuat Sehun luluh seketika.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau ada Hyungku? Kan aku ingin pulang bersamamu! Lagipula, aku mengajakmu kesana hanya untuk memperkenalkanmu pada Hyungku!"

Sehun melirik Baekhyun meminta pertolongan, sialnya lelaki mungil tukang tawuran itu hanya mengacuhkannya dan sibuk bermain game di ponselnya. Sungguh! Jika Sehun berani pada Baekhyun, ingin sekali dia menenggelamkan bocah itu di lautan lepas.

Menyadari keterdiaman Sehun, Luhan pun memutuskan menarik lengan lelaki itu menuju kakaknya. Sehun hanya mampu menurut saat ini karena ia tak mau rusa kecil kesayangannya ngambek hanya karena masalah ini.

Lelaki jangkung itu seolah membatu saat ia sedang berada didepan Kris saat ini, apalagi tatapan Kris yang tajam itu seolah mengutuknya menjadi patung, "Jadi kau yang akan mengantar Luhan?"

Entah mengapa suara Kris terdengar seperti putusan hakim yang memvonis hukuman mati ditelinga Sehun.

"I-iya h-hyung." Sehun melirik kearah Luhan seakan meminta pencerahan, sedangkan Luhan justru mengabaikan tatapan Sehun.

Kekehan berat terdengar dari bibir Kris, wajahnya yang sebelumnya dingin kini mencair seketika. Melihat itu, kegugupan Sehun bukannya menghilang, tetapi justru bertambah menjadi rasa takut. Kan biasanya psikopat itu sering tertawa ramah pada korbannya sebelum membunuhnya.

Memikirkan hal itu, seketika bulu kuduk Sehun meremang seketika.

"Sehun-ssi kenapa kau seperti ketakutan melihatku hm?" suara Kris sebenarnya halus, tetapi tetap saja sangat mengerikan di telinga Sehun. Sehun pun hanya mampu terdiam menunduk tak mampu menjawabnya.

"Tatapan gege itu sangat menyeramkan tahu!" itu suara Luhan, lelaki mungil itu menjawabnya dengan sedikit tertawa kecil.

"Menyeramkan? Menyeramkan apanya?"

Diluar ekspetasi, Sehun tiba – tiba membungkuk meminta maaf, "Maafkan aku hyung, selama JHS aku sering membully Luhan, tetapi demi apapun saat ini aku tak pernah melakukannya lagi." ucap Sehun dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Kris dan Luhan saling menatap, "Lalu?"

"Sekarang aku menyukai Luhan." kepala Sehun menunduk tak berani menatap Kris maupun Luhan.

Kris tiba – tiba tertawa mendengarnya, sedangkan Luhan hanya tersenyum malu dengan wajah memerah karena pernyataan cinta Sehun, "Jadi kau menyukai adikku hm? Lalu kenapa kau seakan takut padaku?"

"Ku pikir hyung akan balas dendam, apalagi hyung kan ketua gangster yang ditakuti." entah mengapa nada suara Sehun terdengar seperti anak kecil yang sedang mengadu pada ibunya.

Senyuman teduh Kris terlihat, "Awalnya aku hampir berpikir seperti itu, tetapi Luhan menjelaskan bahwa kau banyak berubah," hembusan nafas lega terdengar dari Sehun saat ini, "hei! Aku menjadi ketua gangster yang ditakuti itu dulu saat aku masih duduk dibangku SHS. Sekarang aku sudah tobat okey? Jadi jangan takut padaku lagi."

Kepala Sehun mendongak dan menatap Kris berbinar, "Sungguh hyung?"

"Ya," jemari Kris menepuk bahu Sehun, "tetapi kau harus berjanji untuk tidak menyakiti Luhan okey? Kalau tidak! Kau tak akan selamat dariku, Oh Sehun-ssi."

"Ya hyung, aku tak akan menyakiti Luhan dan akan menyayanginya selamanya."

Setelahnya Kris pun pergi dari sana dengan motornya, meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan yang kini sedang dalam keadaan canggung. Luhan dengan kepala menunduk menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya, dan Sehun yang melirik malu kearah Luhan karena pernyataan cintanya yang frontal.

Duh, sepertinya pasangan ini telah di restui oleh banyak pihak. Tinggal tunggu tanggal jadiannya saja bung!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Mata sipit Baekhyun menatap tak percaya Sehun dan Luhan yang kini berdiri didepan gerbang. Bagaimana bisa Sehun selamat dari Kris yang terkenal dingin dan menyeramkan itu? tetapi Baekhyun tak ingin berpusing ria memikirkan mereka. Ia pun lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pulang, tetapi tiba – tiba ada yang menahannya lagi dan mencengkram lengannya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Baek." Suara husky itu terdengar tak asing, Baekhyun menoleh dan menemukan Chanyeol dengan wajah dinginnya.

Rasa gugup Baekhyun seketika menyerang, kejadian diatap seketika melintasi pikirannya. Ia pun segera melepas cengkraman Chanyeol tetapi diluar ekspetasi Chanyeol justru makin memperkuat cengkramannya membuat Baekhyun meringis.

"Auch! Sakit! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kesal, ia rasa pasti lengannya akan merah karena cengkaraman si lelaki jangkung sialan dihadapannya ini.

"Aku hanya ingin kau jujur Baek! Kau memakai pil ekstasi kan?"

"Pil? Ekstasi? Jangan gila! Untuk apa aku memakai barang—auch!" Baekhyun makin meringis saat Chanyeol menariknya tiba – tiba entah kemana. Baekhyun berkali – kali meronta tetapi Chanyeol tidak peduli, lelaki itu seperti kemasukkan iblis.

Siapa sangka? Chanyeol justru membawa Baekhyun ke koridor sepi. Ia mendorong Baekhyun, hingga punggung Baekhyun menabrak dinding. Chanyeol pun segera mengunci tubuh Baekhyun dengan tubuhnya, ia meletakan salah satu tangannya pada dinding agar Baekhyun tidak bisa pergi dari sana.

Mata Chanyeol yang beberapa jam lalu terlihat hangat dan penuh cinta sekarang justru terlihat tajam dan menusuk. Baekhyun tak mengerti apa yang menyebabkan Chanyeol seperti ini, ia yakin pasti lelaki dihadapannya ini mengalami suatu syndrome kejiwaan yang berbahaya.

Ih, memikirkan hal itu Baekhyun langsung mengenyahkan pikirannya.

"Byun Baekhyun! aku tanya padamu apakah kau memakai pil ekstasi?" tangan Chanyeol yang tak bersandar pada dinding merogoh saku jasnya dan mengambil pil ekstasi itu. Ia pun menunjukkan benda laknat itu dihadapan Baekhyun, "Aku menemukan benda ini diatap tempat aku menemukanmu!"

Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, "Demi tuhan aku tak memakai benda haram seperti itu, Chan!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu, hah? Apalagi kau itu master of tawuran!" Chanyeol menekankan suaranya dan menatap Baekhyun makin intens.

"Kau menuduhku?" Baekhyun menatap nyalang Chanyeol, dia bahkan menegakkan tubuhnya membuat jarak mereka makin dekat, "Jangan hanya karena aku hobi tawuran kau justru menuduhku, Park!"

Kekehan Chanyeol terdengar, tatapannya pada Baekhyun berubah remeh, "Melihat reaksimu membuatku yakin kalau kau memakai narkoba itu!"

"Aku tidak memakainya, sialan!"

"Benarkah? kau punya bukti? Asal kau tahu, penjara akan penuh jika maling mengaku."

Hembusan nafas kesal Baekhyun terdengar, kepalanya pun menunduk dengan tangan yang ia kepalkan menahan amarah, "Apa aku serendah itu dimatamu? Ku kira kau sungguhan mencintaiku, ternyata tidak! Aku hampir saja luluh padamu tetapi melihatmu menuduhku seperti ini kau membuatku makin membencimu."

Hati Chanyeol mencelos mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, ia seolah tersadar dari perasaan marahnya pada Baekhyun dan pil ekstasi itu. Chanyeol pun mencoba berbicara halus pada Baekhyun, ia yakin pasti perkataannya tadi menyakiti hati Baekhyun, apalagi perlakuan kasarnya.

"Maafkan aku."

Baekhyun menengadah dan menemukan wajah menyesal Chanyeol dihadapannya, tatapannya pun tidak setajam tadi, "Apa kau mempunyai kelainan jiwa? Kenapa perubahan moodmu begitu cepat?"

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu," Chanyeol merubah posisi berdirinya, tangannya kini memegang bahu Baekhyun, dan matanya menatap dalam mata Baekhyun untuk mencari kebohongan disana, "kau sungguh tak memakai pil ekstasi itu kan? Jika bukan kau lalu siapa?"

"Jika kau tak percaya padaku, kau bisa menanyakannya pada seluruh teman – temanku, jika bukan aku lah yang memakainya," Baekhyun sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Chanyeol, "jangan asal menuduh jika kau tak punya bukti."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam, ia merasa bukan Baekhyun yang melakukannya tetapi entah mengapa otaknya justru mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun terlibat memakai obat – obatan itu. Dan tiba tiba sebuah ide gila pun merasukki otaknya.

Tanpa ada aba – aba, Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun dan meraup rakus bibir Baekhyun –sama seperti ciumannya saat ciuman pertama mereka. Chanyeol hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa Baekhyun tidaklah memakai pil itu dengan mengecap rasa bibirnya.

Manis.

Bibir itu manis sama seperti bibir Baekhyun sebelumnya, dan Chanyeol sedikit percaya bahwa Baekhyun bukanlah pemakai pil seperti itu.

Baekhyun berkali – kali memberontak, tetapi hal tersebut justru membuat Chanyeol makin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Baekhyun pun memilih mengalah, ia membalas ciuman Chanyeol dengan ciuman amatir miliknya. Ia bahkan mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Chanyeol, menikmati betapa lihainya bibir kekasih jangkungnya ketika meraup bibir tipisnya.

Jujur saja, Baekhyun sungguh menyukai ciuman liar Chanyeol.

Ciuman mereka pun terhenti, Chanyeol memundurkan kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman miliknya, jempol besarnya mengusap bibir bengkak Baekhyun yang basah karena ciuman liarnya, "Aku percaya padamu bahwa kau bukanlah pemakainya, tetapi aku akan mencari tahu siapa mereka."

"Jujur saja aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas.

Baekhyun hanya mampu diam membatu semenjak Chanyeol mencium bibirnya, sampai Chanyeol pergi dari sana Baekhyun hanya diam, dengan wajah memerah, dan jantung yang terus – menerus berdetak cepat.

Park Chanyeol sungguh menjungkir balikkan dunia Byun Baekhyun.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hembusan kasar terdengar dari mulut Chanyeol, lelaki jangkung itu segera duduk disalah satu sofa ruangan Osis dengan lelah. Padahal sekarang sudah jam pulang sekolah, tetapi lelaki itu sama sekali enggan untuk pulang.

Mata bulat lelaki itu terpejam dengan otak yang masih memikirkan Baekhyun dan kantong plastik yang berisi pil ekstasi itu yang ia temukan diatap sekolah. Ia sungguh tak menyangka selain gemar tawuran, Baekhyun juga mengkonsumsi obat obatan terlarang.

Meskipun ia berusaha mempercayai Baekhyun, tetapi otaknya seakan ingin mencari bukti akan semua ucapan Baekhyun. Meskipun Baekhyun kekasihnya, untuk masalah seperti ini Chanyeol tak akan mempercayainya begitu saja.

Chanyeol berpikir mungkin semua ini karena pergaulan Baekhyun yang sudah dikatakan sangat terjerumus dengan kenakalan remaja zaman sekarang. Bahkan, Chanyeol yakin pasti Baekhyun juga melakukan kejahatan lain yang lebih parah namun Chanyeol belum mengetahuinya.

Entah mengapa Chanyeol merasa sangat menyesal karena berpisah dengan Baekhyun saat itu. Seharusnya mereka masih tetap bersama dengan Chanyeol yang selalu melindungi Baekhyun.

Pintu ruangan osis tiba tiba terbuka, terlihat Taehyun memasukki ruangan itu dengan tampang bingung, "Hyung? Kau sedang apa disini? Belum pulang?"

"Menenangkan pikiran," jawab Chanyeol masih dengan mata yang terpejam.

Kepala Taehyun mengangguk kecil, lalu ia pun berlalu menuju lemari penyimpanan barang sitaan Osis yang terdapat diujung ruangan itu, "Aku kemari untuk mengambil barang sitaan, hyung." Taehyun pun mengambil sebuah kalung besi dari sana, tetapi matanya pun terarah pada sebungkus pil ekstasi yang berada di lemari penyitaan itu, "itu pil ekstasi, hyung?"

"Hm."

"aku bingung, anak pelajar zaman sekarang kebanyakan mengikuti trend yang justru menjerumus pada penyimpangan, sampai memakai obat obatan ini," kepala anak itu pun menggeleng, "padahal kita seharusnya fokus untuk masuk universitas dan menjadi orang besar untuk membanggakan negara."

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mendengarkan ocehan Taehyun, ia justru memikirkan penyimpangan yang kemungkinan terjadi pada Baekhyun, "Menurutmu apa saja penyimpangan anak muda yang kini sedang membooming?"

"Hm, seks bebas? Narkoba? Balap liar?" tebak Taehyun.

Mendengar kata 'Balap liar' Chanyeol pun segera memikirkan sesuatu hal. Ia pun berpikir mungkin Baekhyun sering ke arena balap liar pada malam hari. Setelahnya, Chanyeol pun tiba tiba menyeringai.

Ugh! Sepertinya Chanyeol memiliki rencana besar malam ini.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Untuk kedua kalinya, Sehun dan Luhan menaiki bus umum untuk pulang bersama. Tetapi bedanya, kali ini justru terasa sangat canggung dan sepi. Kedua lelaki itu sibuk mengontrol detak jantung mereka yang kini sangat menggila.

Baru kali ini Sehun dan Luhan merasakan perasaan aneh itu. Dimana detak jantung mereka berdetak sangat cepat disertai perasaan menggelitik diperut mereka seperti ada banyak kupu – kupu berterbangan disana.

Ingin sekali Sehun memulai percakapan, Luhan juga ingin mencairkan suasana. Tetapi sayangnya lidah mereka terasa kelu hanya untuk itu. Sampai akhirnya keduanya saling membuka suara bersamaan.

"Sehun"

"Luhan"

Kedua lelaki itu saling menatap satu sama lain tak sengaja. Tetapi dengan segera mereka langsung membuang muka dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"K-kau dulu saja yang memulai percakapan." Susah payah Sehun mengatakan hal itu. rasa gugup menyerangnya saat ini. Oh ya Tuhan! sangat tidak etis sekali, padahal mereka bahkan pernah berciuman satu sama lain.

"K-kau saja." Luhan pun sama.

Sehun menarik nafas panjang, ia rasa ia tak boleh seperti ini. Ia pun mengenyahkan semua perasaan anehnya dan menatap Luhan serius, "Lu, aku ingin mengatakan bahwa semua yang aku ucapkan pada Kris Hyung itu sungguhan."

"Sungguhan? Memangnya kau mengatakan apa?"

Bukan! Bukannya Luhan tak tahu apa perkataan Sehun pada Kris. Ia hanya ingin mendengar Sehun mengatakan hal itu lagi. Meskipun jantungnya berdetak menggila karena hal itu, tapi Luhan sungguh menyukainya.

"Kau kan mendengarnya, Lu!" protes Sehun. Malu rasanya ia mengulang perkataannya.

Luhan menggeleng tegas.

"Baiklah," Sehun mengais oksigen disekitarnya sebanyak banyaknya, "Aku menyukaimu, Lu" tiba tiba Sehun menggeleng cepat, "ah tidak tetapi aku mencintaimu, dan menyayangimu."

"Lalu?"

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Di luar ekspetasi, Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap Sehun kesal karena pernyataan cinta Sehun, "Tidak! Tidak mau!"

Diameter bola mata Sehun melebar, ia menatap Luhan tak percaya, "K-kau menolakku?"

"Tidak."

Kepala Luhan menggeleng imut membuat Sehun ingin memekik gemas melihat lelaki mungilnya itu. Tetapi ia harus menggantikan rasa gemasnya dengan rasa penasaran,"Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak romantis! Pasangan mana yang menyatakan cinta didalam bus seperti ini!"

Kekehan Sehun terdengar membuat Luhan tak bisa menahan tawanya juga, mereka berdua tertawa seolah menertawakan diri mereka saat ini. Setelah tawa mereka berhenti, Sehun menatap Luhan serius dengan menggenggam jemari kecil Luhan, "Aku serius padamu, Lu."

Tak ada jawaban dari Luhan, lelaki mungil itu sibuk mengontrol jantungnya yang sangat tidak beres akibat Sehun. Wajahnya bahkan memerah bak udang rebus. Siapapun pasti akan seperti Luhan jika mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari Sehun.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku, Lu." Sehun memajukkan wajahnya dan mengecup lembut bibir Luhan. Awalnya mereka memang hanya sekedar kecupan. Namun siapa sangka? Kecupan itu berubah menjadi ciuman bahkan lumatan lumatan kecil oleh mereka.

Mereka seolah menulikan telinga mereka saat deheman para penumpang bus terdengar, kini mereka sibuk pada dunia mereka sendiri. Saling berbagi ciuman dan mengontrol kedua jantung mereka sendiri –sangat berbeda dengan ciuman mereka dulu di bus.

Keduanya saling melepas ciuman mereka dan menatap dalam netra masing – masing. Jemari Sehun menyentuh pipi putih kemerahan Luhan dan mengelusnya pelan, "Mulai sekarang kau kekasihku, Lu."

"Kau juga kekasihku, Oh Sehun." Senyuman Luhan mengembang, ia mengecup kembali bibir Sehun. "Tetapi bagaimana dengan Irene?" Senyuman itu lenyap berganti raut wajah sedih.

"Irene itu hanya terobsesi denganku. Percayalah Lu! Aku bisa kapanpun membatalkan perjodohan bodohnya." Sehun menatap Luhan yakin, "lagipula, aku yakin Irene lebih pantas dengan Bogum dari kelas sebelah itu, dan aku lebih pantas denganmu, Xi Luhan."

"Kau jahat! Kau membuatku jatuh cinta lagi, Oh Sehun!"

"Kau juga jahat! Membuatku semakin mencintaimu."

Keduanya saling mengecup bibir dan setelah itu terkekeh dengan binar penuh cinta dari mata mereka. Demi tuhan! ini adalah cinta pertama keduanya. Begitu indah bagaikan bunga – bunga sakura berwarna pink yang bertebaran di musim semi.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sehun tidak membawa Luhan pulang ke rumahnya, lelaki albino itu justru mengajak rusa mungil yang kini sah menjadi kekasihnya menuju tempat wisata Namshan Tower. Mereka berdua saling bertautan tangan mesra satu sama lain saat memasukki kawasan wisata itu.

Senyuman terlihat dari kedua lelaki itu, mereka berdua terlihat seperti dua orang sinting yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Bagaimana mungkin orang waras menebar senyuman lebar disepanjang jalan seperti mereka?

Ish sangat tidak masuk akal!

Sehun mengajak Luhan menaiki Cable car. Awalnya Luhan sempat menjerit keras menaiki mobil gantung itu, ia beralasan bahwa ia takut ketinggian. Tetapi karena bujuk rayu Sehun, Luhan akhirnya luluh dan mau menaiki transportasi itu dengan syarat Sehun selalu ada disisinya.

Syarat Luhan menjadi sebuah anugerah terindah bagi Sehun, bagaimana tidak? Semenjak menaiki mobil itu Luhan selalu memeluknya erat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sehun. Jantung Sehun tentu saja tidak baik – baik saja saat ini.

Tetapi suara degupan jantung Sehun yang cepat itu menjadi melodi kesukaan Luhan, membuat si mungil itu makin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sehun.

"Aku suka aroma tubuh Sehun." Suara Luhan terdengar sangat imut dipendengaran Sehun. Lelaki mungil itu mencium kuat – kuat kemeja seragam Sehun membuat kekehan Sehun terdengar.

"Kau yakin ingin terus menerus memelukku tanpa mau melihat pemandangan indah diluar Cable car ini?" bibir Sehun berbisik di telinga Luhan membuat si mungil menggeliat geli.

Kepala Luhan menggeleng cepat mengingatkannya pada Vivi, anjing putih miliknya yang sering mengusak dalam pangkuannya, "Tidak! Menurutku Sehun lebih indah ketimbang pemandangan itu!"

Keduanya terkekeh geli dan tak lama kemudian Cable car itu terhenti, Sehun dan Luhan keluar dari sana dengan posisi Sehun yang merangkul Luhan possessif. Keduanya pun berjalan menuju gembok cinta saling merangkul seperti penganti baru, meskipun beberapa orang disana mengira mereka berdua adalah kakak beradik.

Didepan jajaran gembok cinta, Luhan berjingkrak – jingkrak kesenangan. Ia sungguh tak menyangka ia akan ke tempat ini bersama kekasihnya, Sehun. Luhan belum pernah pacaran omong – omong.

Berbeda Luhan, berbeda pula Sehun. Lelaki itu sibuk memotret Luhan dengan ponselnya. Ia sungguh tak ingin melewati untuk mengabadikan foto rusa mungil cantik yang kini sah menjadi kekasihnya.

"Kau akan menulis namaku digembok itu kan?" mata Luhan berbinar menatap Sehun yang sibuk dengan ponselnya dan gembok bergantian.

"Tidak."

Senyuman Luhan lenyap diganti dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu, "Ingin menulis Irene ya?"

"Tidak." Sehun meletakan ponselnya pada jas seragamnya dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya ia memeluk Luhan dari belakang dengan possessif, "tetapi ingin menulis nama Xi Luhan, ibu dari anak – anakku nanti."

"Ish gombal!"

Luhan melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan mengambil gembok dan kertas untuk ia tulis, ia menatap sinis Sehun, "Kau juga harus menulis Sehun!"

"Iya sayang."

Luhan ( _love_ ) Sehun

Forever.

Mata Luhan berbinar bahagia melihat tulisannya sendiri, senyuman pun tak mampu ia sembunyikan lagi, "Semoga kita bisa seperti ini selamanya, Hun-ah." Lirihnya dengan kedua tangan yang menangkup didepan dada persis seperti orang berdoa.

Setelahnya Luhan menghampiri Sehun dan menatap tulisan Sehun yang terdapat gambar dua orang dewasa dan satu anak kecil disana, alis Luhan berkerut heran, "Kau menggambar keluargamu?"

"Hm," jawab Sehun singkat membuat Luhan mencibir sikap kekasih jangkungnya itu, "ini aku, kamu, dan ini anak kita. Ini keluarga bahagiaku di masa depan."

Blushh~

Wajah Luhan memerah sempurna, ia menatap kedua kakinya malu – malu dan tentu saja itu membuat Sehun gemas. Lelaki itu segera mengusak rambut Luhan, "Malu eoh?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh." Luhan mencubit pinggang Sehun, membuat si lelaki albino itu meringis.

"Aish kau galak sekali sih sayang, padahal dulu kau itu sangat lemah lembut dan tak berani menyakiti orang."

"Kau ingat janjimu yang akan membuatku berubah kan? Dan lihatlah! Sekarang aku sudah berubah berkatmu." Luhan menepuk dadanya dan tersenyum bangga. Sungguh! Sehun ingin memakan makhluk menggemaskan dihadapannya itu.

Sehun pun menyeringai, ia memangkas jaraknya dengan Luhan dan menatap mata Luhan dalam, "Jadi kau ingin memberikan apa padaku hm? Sebagai balas jasa memenuhi janjimu."

"Memangnya aku bisa memberikan apa?" oke. Luhan terlihat sangat polos sekarang. Tidak! Dia memang sangat polos sebenarnya dan itu adalah kartu As Sehun untuk mendapatkan Luhan.

Jemari Sehun pun terarah pada bibirnya, "Cium aku!"

Dan tanpa aba – aba, Luhan segera mencium Sehun meskipun tanpa lumatan sama sekali. Sehun merasa sangat senang, ia segera membalas ciuman Luhan membuat ciuman mereka makin liar. Oke, ini adalah ciuman yang cukup liar ketimbang ciuman mereka sebelumnya.

Biarlah langit, awan, jejeran gembok, dan beberapa orang yang melihat menjadi saksi kisah cinta dua pasangan ini. Mereka seolah tidak peduli dengan mereka semua.

Kepalan tangan Luhan memukul pelan dada Sehun, ia kehabisan oksigen saat ini. Dan Sehun pun segera melepas ciuman liarnya dan menatap bangga bibir bengkak Luhan dan liur yang menetes didagu lelaki mungil itu.

Dengan lihai, Sehun pun menghapus liur itu dengan jemarinya tanpa jijik, "Terima kasih, Lu."

"Terima kasih juga Sehun."

Dan setelahnya mereka tersadar akan banyak pasang mata yang menatap mereka. Luhan pun segera menunduk malu dengan wajahnya yang memerah, "Jadi semenjak tadi kita—"

"Jadi pusat perhatian." Jawab Sehun bangga.

"Ish! Aku malu!" Luhan berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya, tetapi Sehun segera menarik tangannya yang tentu saja membuat Luhan memekik, "Yak! Kau sedang apa Hun?"

"Memasang gembok ini dipagar," Luhan terdiam sampai Sehun menarik tangannya lagi menjauh dari sana, "kita makan saja okey? Ketimbang kau mati pingsan karena tatapan orang – orang itu."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Luhan memakan rakus banyak makanan dihadapannya membuat Sehun tak mampu menahan senyumannya melihat cara makan Luhan yang tidak sesuai dengan bentuk badannya yang kecil. Dengan telaten, Sehun pun mengambil tissue dan mengelap lembut dagu Luhan yang dipenuhi banyak saos.

"Eh?" mata Luhan menatap Sehun kaget tetapi tak lama Luhan justru tersenyum sangat manis membuat mata rusanya menyipit lucu. Sehun tentu saja hanya tersenyum malu – malu mendapatkan senyuman itu.

"Apa kau memang makan sebanyak itu?" Sehun berusaha menenangkan degup jantungnya yang seakan habis terkena gempa karena senyuman Luhan itu.

Kepala Luhan mengangguk cepat sebagai jawabannya, lelaki mungil itu pun kembali melahap makanannya lagi.

Tiba – tiba Sehun memajukkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas, "Makannya jangan terlalu cepat, kau bisa tersedak." Luhan terdiam dan terpaku mendapatkan kecupan Sehun, ia pun menatap kagum Sehun yang kini telah sibuk dengan makanannya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Selesai berkencan, Sehun dan Luhan menaiki taksi untuk pulang. Selain hari sudah sedikit menggelap, Sehun pun tak tega dengan Luhan yang sepertinya cukup lelah karena kencan kali ini –salahkan saja Luhan yang tidak bisa berhenti berjingkrak – jingkrak, maka dari itu Sehun lebih memilih pulang memakai taksi.

Akibat kelelahan, Luhan kini tertidur nyenyak di bahu Sehun. Senyuman Sehun menggembang menatap pahatan tuhan yang sangat cantik dihadapannya. Sehun rasa, Tuhan sedang pamer karena menciptakan makhluk sesempurna Luhan.

Mata rusa yang terpejam dengan bulu mata lentik, hidung mungil, bibir ranum tipis kemerahan, dan pipi putih seputih susu sungguh membuat Sehun terpikat. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bisa – bisanya membenci Luhan dan menyakitinya.

Ish! Mengingat hal itu Sehun jadi ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan menceburkan diri ke lautan.

Terlalu sibuk mengagumi Luhan, tanpa sadar taksi yang ia tempati telah berhenti dikediaman keluarga Xi, supir taksi itu menyadari Sehun, "Permisi, apa ini rumah yang anda maksud."

"Ah iya paman." Sehun pun segera membangunkan Luhan dengan lembut, "Lu, bangun."

"Hm~" Luhan menggeliat dan ia membuka matanya sedikit, "Sudah sampai?"

"Iya."

"Aku turun ya~" ia mengecup bibir Sehun dan mengambil tas gendongnya. Tetapi belum sempat turun, Sehun menahannya, "Apalagi Hun-ah?" Oh! Sepertinya Luhan masih belum sadar betul dari tidurnya.

"Aku mengantarmu okey? Sampai ke dalam rumah."

"No!" Luhan menggeleng imut, "Kau pulanglah, sudah malam." Tanpa basa – basi lagi, Luhan segera turun dari taksi dengan wajah suntuknya. Duh, semoga saja Luhan tidak diinterogasi oleh keluarganya karena pulang dengan penampilan berantakan, sendirian, dan sialnya wajahnya kusut tak bersahabat.

Setelah Luhan telah memasukki gerbang rumahnya, taksi pun kembali berjalan untuk mencapai rumah Sehun. Lelaki albino itu sibuk menatap foto – foto Luhan di ponselnya yang sebelumnya sempat ia ambil. Senyuman lebar Sehun tak berhenti melihat foto – foto cantik kekasihnya.

Sehun sungguh tak mengerti rencana tuhan yang datang padanya kali ini. Rasanya Lucu jika memikirkan bagaimana seorang tukang bully seperti Sehun menyukai lelaki lemah seperti Luhan.

Ugh! Seperti drama korea saja!

Taksi yang Sehun tumpangi pun berhenti didepan rumah Sehun, lelaki itu segera membayar dan turun dari sana. Tetapi seperti sebuah surprise mengejutkan, ketika ia baru turun dari taksi ia justru menemukan Irene berdiri dengan wajah kusut penuh amarah didepan gerbang apartemennya.

Sehun mencoba mengabaikannya, dan berjalan lurus melewati Irene. Tetapi Irene justru merentangkan tangannya seolah menahan Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?! Minggir aku ingin lewat!"

"Tidak sebelum kau jujur padaku!"

Hembusan nafas Sehun terdengar, ia menatap Irene tak mengerti, "Apa yang harus kukatakan hm?" suara Sehun ia buat selembut mungkin dihadapan Irene.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun? dan kau darimana saja hm?"

"Semua bukan urusanmu, Bae Irene. Tetapi asal kau tahu, Luhan sekarang menjadi pacarku." Senyuman Sehun terlihat, ia mengusak gemas rambut Irene. Tanpa peduli amarah Irene, Sehun pun segera memasukki gerbang rumahnya.

Tetapi, belum sempat ia melanjutkan langkahnya, Irene justru berteriak keras,"Sialan Luhan! Kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih kejam dari pada kemarin, jalang!" setelahnya, Irene berjalan menuju rumahnya yang berada disamping rumah Sehun.

Sehun diam membeku mencerna ucapan Irene. Lebih kejam dari pada kemarin? Apa maksudnya?

Jangan - jangan…

Tiba – tiba tangan Sehun terkepal kuat, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk membalas semua perlakuan jahat orang – orang terhadap dirinya dan Luhan, tanpa pandang bulu.

Termasuk Bae Irene.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

 _ **HAPPY LUHAN DAY \\(^v^)/**_

 _duh, gak nyangka wajah imut unyu kek dia ternyata 27 tahun haha_

 _sebelumnya juga **Happy Sehun day** wkwk._

 _sebenernya maunya ngepost pas Ultah Sehun ya tapi karena pas itu gua lagi ujian jadi postnya ultah Luhan aja wkwk_

 _ **HAPPY HUNHAN MONTH** juga hihihi_

 _Semoga para shipper dikuatin hatinya karena banyak yang bilang kita delusi wkwk :'V_

 ** _Thanks for Review, Fav, and Follow_**

 **maaf gak bisa bales satu - satu T.T / sumpah akutu sedih.**

 **btw Chapter ini failed banget huh :(**


	11. Chapter 11

Malam yang semakin larut sama sekali tak mengganggu aktivitas para remaja yang kini sedang bersenang senang dalam arena balap liar. Mereka semua bahkan saling berciuman, meminum alkohol, menghisap rokok, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi meminum _pil ekstasi_ hanya untuk menunggu lomba balap liar yang akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi.

Sebuah motor ninja berwarna hitam milik Chanyeol pun berhenti di arena itu, ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Baekhyun, ia sangat takut jika saja Baekhyun terjerumus dalam kenakalan remaja seperti saat ini. Ya, itulah salah satu rencana Chanyeol untuk membuktikan Baekhyun memakai _pil ekstasi_ atau tidak.

Mata Chanyeol menatap tajam beberapa orang yang ia yakini sebagai siswa satu sekolah dengannya. Tetapi kebanyakan dari mereka adalah siswa nakal dari anak kelas 3. Hampir saja Chanyeol menghampiri mereka, tetapi sebuah suara menginterupsi terlebih dulu.

"Kau mencari seseorang?" Chanyeol segera melepas helmnya dan menoleh kearah orang tersebut.

"Kau mengenal Byun Baekhyun? apa dia ada disini?"

Lelaki bertubuh tambun itu berpikir sejenak, setelahnya ia mengangguk, "Oh si Byun itu, dia hanya beberapa kali berada disini," helaan nafas lega terdengar dari Chanyeol, "jika kau ingin menemuinya kau bisa mendatangi _warnet_ ataupun rental PS. Setahuku si Byun itu lebih sering berada disana untuk membolos."

"Terima kasih atas informasinya."

"Bukankah kau itu Park Chanyeol si ketua osis?"

"Hm, dan kau itu anak kelas 3 di sekolahku bukan?" senyuman Chanyeol mengembang "Tenang saja, aku tak akan melaporkanmu.".

Ia pun segera memakai helmnya lagi untuk menjauh dari tempat terlaknat itu. Tetapi sayang, belum sempat ia memakai helmnya dan menancap gas motornya, ia sudah tertimpuk kaleng bir tepat diwajahnya.

Mata Chanyeol melirik seseorang yang melemparnya dengan tatapan tajam, seringaiannya pun terlihat saat menyadari bahwa yang melempar itu adalah Jung Daehyun, "Sialan! Ternyata kau! Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya, Park!" dengusan Chanyeol terdengar, "sedang apa orang sok suci sepertimu berada disini?"

"Mencari Baekhyun."

Kekehan Daehyun terdengar, "Baekhyun? Untuk apa kau mencarinya hah?"

"Bukan urusanmu sialan!" tatapan mata Chanyeol menajam, "jangan bilang kau disini bukan hanya untuk balap liar tetapi juga untuk menikmati para jalang dan _pil ekstasi_."

"Aku kesini memang untuk itu, kau juga ingin sepertiku bukan? Ayolah Park! Jangan munafik dengan berbohong mencari Baekhyun."

Jemari Chanyeol mengepal kuat, amarahnya kini telah terpancing, "Jangan jangan kau yang memberikan Baekhyun pil ekstasi! Iya kan?"

"Aku tak ingin merusak Baekhyun-ku asal kau tahu. Aku tidak akan memberinya pil, aku justru akan menjaganya dari benda – benda seperti itu. Karena aku mencintainya"

"Cih! Orang sepertimu tahu apa tentang cinta hah?"

Daehyun yang sebelumnya duduk disebuah kursi panjang yang dikelilingi oleh para wanita seksi pun mendekat kearah Chanyeol, "Aku tahu apa itu cinta, karena Baekhyun itu cintaku!"

"Orang sepertimu sama sekali tak pantas mendapatkan Baekhyun!"

"Benarkah? Ah iya, Aku mempunyai tantangan untukmu," ia pun menatap motor ninja Chanyeol dengan tatapan remehnya, "bagaimana jika kita balapan saja? Aku rasa motormu mempunyai kecepatan yang hebat untuk melakukan balapan ini."

"Maaf sebelumnya tapi aku tidak menaruh minat sedikitpun dengan balapan liar yang melanggar undang undang ini."

"Woah, sok suci sekali dirimu Park layaknya seorang _biksu_ eoh? Hahaha!"

Sorakan pun seketika terdengar dari seluruh orang disana, mereka mencemooh perkataan Chanyeol yang terdengar sok suci bagi mereka, "Pengecut! Pengecut! Pengecut!" teriakan teriakan itu makin menggila ketika Chanyeol hendak memakai helmnya lagi untuk bersiap pergi dari sana.

Lagi lagi belum sempat Chanyeol melajukan motornya, Daehyun berulah kembali, "Bagaimana jika kita balapan dengan hadiah mendapatkan Baekhyun? jika kau menang, kau mendapatkannya dan jika kau kalah kau harus kehilangannya."

Membawa nama Baekhyun entah mengapa amarah Chanyeol terpancing, dengan kasar ia melepas helmnya dan menatap tajam lelaki bermarga Jung itu, "Baekhyun bukan barang! Jadi dia tak pantas untuk menjadi barang taruhan!"

"Benarkah?" alis Daehyun terangkat, wajahnya sungguh sangat arrogan dan menyebalkan, "menurutku taruhan ini bisa menjadi keuntungan, diantara aku, kau, dan Baekhyun tidak akan cinta segitiga lagi bukan? Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku mempunyai banyak cara untuk merebut Baekhyun darimu."

Mungkin saat ini Chanyeol sedang gila karena Baekhyun, ia pun segera menyetujui balapan itu, "Baiklah, tetapi jika aku yang menang, jangan pernah mengganggu hubunganku dengan Baekhyun lagi, Jung Daehyun."

"Call!" seringaian Daehyun terlihat, "tetapi jika kau kalah, kau harus menjauhi Baekhyun dan jangan sedikitpun mengganggunya, Park Chanyeol."

Kedua lelaki itu pun saling berjabat tangan dengan tatapan tajam yang terlempar satu sama lain.

.

.

.

* * *

 **DIFFERENT**

Rated:

T [bisa berubah kapanpun]

Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

and Other Cast..

* * *

.

.

.

Wajah Baekhyun terus saja memerah bak udang rebus sampai malam ini. Ciuman liar Chanyeol terus menerus terasa dibibirnya membuat ia tak berhenti tersenyum hingga malam ini. Duh, efek ciuman Chanyeol memang benar – benar besar baginya.

Tetapi senyumannya luntur saat ia mengingat tuduhan Chanyeol tentang pil ekstasi itu, ia pun membuang nafasnya kasar dan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, "Memangnya wajah sepertiku itu seperti wajah pemakai narkoba hah? Wajahku kan tampan."

Ya tuhan! tampan dari mananya hah? Kkk~

"Byun Baekhyun!" suara teriakan sangat terdengar membisingkan dibalik jendela kamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur pun mendadak bangun. Ia mengutuk siapapun yang membuat keributan di jam 11 malam ini.

Dengan malas, Baekhyun pun segera membuka jendela kamarnya dan menemukan Tao –temannya yang sedang berpenampilan urakan khas anak jalanan tersenyum lebar padanya, "ada event penting diarena balap, kau harus melihatnya!"

Mata Baekhyun berputar malas, "Malas!" Baekhyun pun memilih untuk menutup jendela kamarnya, untuk melanjutkan aktivitas tidurnya lagi.

"Kau harus mendengarnya dulu, Baek," Baekhyun pun menghentikan tangannya yang hendak menutup jendela, "ini event penting!"

"Sepenting apa hah? Event pesta bikini? Asal kau tahu ya, semua perkataanmu itu tidak ada yang penting, Taozi."

Tao mendengus kasar mendengar perkataan pedas Baekhyun, tetapi ia mencoba mengabaikannya, "Ini sangat penting Baek, karena yang menjadi pembalap kali ini adalah Daehyun dan Chanyeol, mereka memperebutkanmu!"

"Apa?! Kau serius?!" mata Baekhyun melebar seketika.

"Aku serius, aku bahkan langsung ke rumahmu saat mendengar hal itu! Aku takut Daehyun menggunakan rencana liciknya!"

"Shit!" Ia pun segera berlari mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mendatangi arena balap itu. Dalam hatinya ia berdoa semoga saja tidak ada kejadian yang mengerikan pada balapan motor kali ini.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kedua motor besar berbeda warna itu kini telah berada beriringan di arena balap. Keempat mata elang lelaki itu pun saling beradu sengit, keduanya pun saling menyeringai. Seorang jalang seksi dengan pakaian serba minim pun berdiri didepan kedua motor, tangannya memegang bendera untuk memberikan aba – aba.

Three.

Two.

One.

Suara desingan kedua motor pun terdengar. Kedua motor itu saling beradu kecepatan dan saling membalap.

Untuk menit pertama, Daehyun lah yang memimpin di posisi pertama, lelaki itu bahkan memberikan jari tengah kepada Chanyeol yang jauh berada dibelakangnya. Tetapi di menit selanjutnya, Chanyeol berhasil menyalip motor Daehyun.

Ya, untuk masalah balapan seperti ini Chanyeol tidak bisa diremehkan sama sekali. Walaupun ia tidak pernah balapan liar, tetapi keahliannya dalam mengendarai motor tidak dapat dipandang sebelah mata.

Tiba – tiba motor Daehyun mendekat kearah Chanyeol membuat kedua motor itu dalam posisi yang sama dijalan yang bisa dikatakan sempit. "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menatap Baekhyun sedikitpun meskipun kau akan kalah nanti sialan!"

"What?!" Chanyeol tidak paham apa yang akan dilakukan Daehyun selanjutnya, tetapi kaki Daehyun dengan sengaja ia julurkan untuk mendorong motor Chanyeol.

Motor Chanyeol pun langsung terguling dijalan, dan Chanyeol seketika terpental dari motornya. Melihat hal itu Daehyun menyeringai, "Say goodbye! Park Chanyeol!" ia pun segera mengendarai motornya menjauh dari sana sebelum ada yang melihatnya menyelakai Chanyeol.

Untung saja kepala Chanyeol terlindungi oleh helm yang ia pakai, membuat kesadaran lelaki jangkung itu tidak hilang begitu saja. Pandangan memutih pun Chanyeol lihat saat ia merasakan kakinya tertindih motor besarnya. Ia meringis merasakan kakinya seolah mati rasa dan kepalanya pening seketika.

Dan setelahnya kesadaran lelaki itu benar – benar hilang.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Dimana Park Chanyeol?!" itu suara teriakan menggelegar Baekhyun yang baru saja turun dari mobil Tao. Untung saja Tao mengendarai mobilnya secepat kilat sehingga Baekhyun bisa sampai di arena balap itu dalam waktu yang sangat cepat.

"Dia sedang balapan dengan Daehyun."

Hembusan nafas kasar Baekhyun terdengar, jemarinya bakal mengepal erat, "Si sialan itu benar – benar!"

Tak berapa lama, Daehyun pun datang mencapai finish. Lelaki itu segera membuka helmnya dan menunjukkan seringaian lebarnya yang dihadiahi sorakan oleh teman – temannya. Ia pun beralih menatap Baekhyun kaget, "Oh, Baek? Kau ada disini?" tanyanya dengan suara halusnya.

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun justru mendekat kearah Daehyun dan mencekik leher lelaki itu, "Dimana Park Chanyeol?!"

"Hei kau kenapa sayang?" Daehyun menurunkan jemari Baekhyun dari lehernya, "anak cantik sepertimu tidak boleh kasar, Baekhyuniee." Ia bahkan memajukkan kepalanya membuat jaraknya dengan Baekhyun menjadi sangat dekat.

Segera saja Baekhyun mendorong kasar dahi Daehyun dengan jemarinya, "Jangan bermain – main denganku, Jung!" aura gelap Baekhyun mulai terlihat, semua yang berada disana pun mendadak hening.

"Aku tak pernah bermain – main denganmu, Baek. Aku itu serius, begitupun tentang perasaanku."

"Ku bawa dulu kau ke neraka sebelum kau bisa mengatakan itu, bajingan!" Baekhyun memukul pipi Daehyun keras sampai hidung lelaki itu berdarah.

Daehyun pun mendengus kasar, "Chanyeol ada dibelakang, kau bisa mencarinya sendiri."

"Shit!" umpat Baekhyun, ia tahu pasti Daehyun mencelakai Chanyeol. Apalagi jika mengingat kejadian ia dipukuli habis – habisan oleh Chanyeol. Lelaki itu pasti ingin membalas dendam bukan? Baekhyun pun segera menarik Daehyun dari motornya dan beralih mengendarai motor Daehyun, "kau akan mati jika aku menemui Chanyeol dalam keadaan sekarat, sialan!" ancamnya sebelum ia menancap gas menjauh dari sana.

Setelah kepergian Baekhyun, Tao pun menyeringai kepada Daehyun yang kini sedang terdiam menatap kosong Baekhyun yang menjauh, "Kau harus tahu Dae, Byun iblis itu tak pernah main – main dengan perkataannya."

"Cih!" decihnya.

Baekhyun menatap ke jalanan dengan tatapan khawatir yang ketara. Ia sungguh – sungguh takut jika Daehyun sialan itu mencelakai Chanyeol. Demi apapun, Baekhyun sama sekali tak akan memaafkan Daehyun jika kekasih jangkungnya itu sekarat.

Kekasih? Oh sepertinya Baekhyun sudah gila karena mengakui Chanyeol sebagai kekasihnya.

Motor ninja berwarna hijau cerah milik Daehyun terhenti di depan Chanyeol yang kini berbaring lemah dibawah robohan motornya. Baekhyun pun segera melepas helmnya dan mendekati Chanyeol dengan perasaan khawatir. Ia bahkan menjauhkan motor Chanyeol dan memangku kepala lelaki itu di pahanya.

Entah keajaiban dari mana, kesadaran Chanyeol pulih kembali meskipun tidak sepenuhnya pulih. Dengan pandangan memburam, ia menemukan seorang lelaki mungil dan cantik yang belakangan ini membuat hatinya tenang, dan bahagia.

Wajah lelaki cantik itu terlihat sangat khawatir dengan air mata yang kini membasahi pipinya, bibir ranum cherry yang beraroma strawberry kesukaannya itu tak hentinya memanggil dirinya, "Chanyeol! Chan! Bangunlah, kumohon!"

Senyuman Chanyeol mengembang, ia tak menyangka Baekhyun sungguhan datang dalam keterpurukannya. Chanyeol tak peduli ini nyata, khayalan, atau hanya mimpi belaka. Jemari Chanyeol pun mengelus lembut pipi basah Baekhyun tanpa berucap apapun.

"Chanyeol! bertahanlah kumohon!"

Lelaki itu pun tetap bungkam dan segera menutup matanya dengan harapan akan menemui kekasih mungilnya lagi.

"Park Chanyeol?!" teriak Baekhyun kalap, ia pun segera merengkuh tubuh jangkung yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri itu. Baekhyun kini sadar hatinya sangat sakit, ia menyesal karena ia terus menyangkal perasaan sukanya pada Chanyeol.

Jika ia jujur lebih awal, ia yakin pasti Chanyeol tidak akan seperti ini.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Chanyeol terbaring lemah dengan darah yang mengalir diseluruh tubuhnya diatas dorongan ranjang yang membawanya ke ruang UGD. Baekhyun hanya mampu terdiam sendu dengan ikut mendorong ranjang itu. Bibirnya bahkan terus berdo'a agar Chanyeol baik – baik saja.

Sampai akhirnya langkah Baekhyun terhenti didepan pintu UGD membatu melihat Chanyeol, sang dokter, dan para suster memasukki ruangan itu. Tubuhnya pun merasa sangat lemah sekarang, ia sungguh tak menyangka, lelaki yang mengaku – aku sebagai pacarnya, yang terus menciumnya, yang menyebalkan, dan yang membuat kissmark dilehernya kini sedang terbaring tak berdaya di ruangan UGD.

Seandainya Baekhyun menerima cintanya, Chanyeol pasti sedang tersenyum menyebalkan dan menggodanya saat ini.

Ya seandainya.

Baekhyun pun memilih duduk di kursi tunggu dengan kepala menunduk. Melafalkan bait – bait do'a untuk keselamatan Chanyeol. walaupun ia anak nakal, ia percaya tuhan pasti akan mengabulkan do'anya.

Meskipun sudah melafalkan do'a, hati Baekhyun tetap saja tidak tenang.

"Baek, bersabarlah." Itu suara Tao. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak sendirian mengantar Chanyeol, tetapi Tao, dan Daehyun juga ikut. Ya, meskipun Daehyun hanya diam saja menatap Baekhyun yang sangat khawatir pada Chanyeol.

Kepala Baekhyun terangkat dan menatap dingin Daehyun, "Jika Chanyeol mati, akan ku pastikan kau di neraka, Jung!"

Tak ada jawaban dari Daehyun, ia masih diam tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Tentu saja hal itu membuat amarah Baekhyun terpancing, lelaki mungil itu pun bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik kerah Daehyun membuat keduanya sama – sama berdiri.

"Kau memang iblis! Seharusnya kau merasa bersalah membuat Chanyeol seperti itu sialan!" Baekhyun berteriak keras, membuat orang – orang disana menatap takut kemarahan Baekhyun.

"A-aku melakukan itu karenamu, Baek!"

"Bangsat!" Si mungil itu seperti kehilangan kesadarannya, ia bahkan memukuli Daehyun habis habisan, tanpa perlawanan sedikitpun.

Daehyun bukannya tak bisa melawan, tetapi jika yang memukulinya adalah Baekhyun, ia sama sekali tak tega menyakiti si mungil itu. ya, semua ini karena rasa sukanya pada Baekhyun semenjak dulu.

Untung saja, Tao menengahi mereka. Ia segera menarik Baekhyun dan menyuruh Daehyun pergi. Tetapi setelah Daehyun pergi, Baekhyun masih saja berteriak, "Jung Daehyun! Kau pasti akan mendekam di penjara sialan! Aish, Jung iblis keparat bangsat—"

"Kau teman Chanyeol?" tanya seorang perempuan paruh baya asing yang seketika itu pula menginterupsi Baekhyun, teriakan Baekhyun seketika hilang dan kepalanya pun mendongak membuat perempuan itu sedikit kaget, "Baekhyun?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"T-tante Park?" Baekhyun pun menatap kaget kedua orang asing yang berada dibelakang Nyonya Park, "P-paman Park? Yoora Noona?"

"Ya tuhan Baekhyun! Apa kau temannya Chanyeol? Apa kau yang membawa Chanyeol kesini?" tanya Nyonya Park khawatir, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lemah, sedangkan Tao memilih pergi agar tidak mengangguk interaksi antara keluarga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yeolli hm?" Yoora mendekati Baekhyun dan menatap sedih lelaki mungil itu.

Mendengar nama Yeolli disebut tubuh Baekhyun merasa lemas seketika. Kepalanya menggeleng tak percaya dengan sebutan Yoora kepada Chanyeol, "Not good." jawab Baekhyun lirih. Keluarga Park pun menangis keras mendengarnya.

Mata Baekhyun menatap sendu tiga orang yang tak asing dimatanya itu saling berpelukan dan menangis keras. Ia mengenal baik keluarga itu, itu adalah tetangganya dulu, dan sahabat dekat keluarganya sampai saat ini.

Baekhyun pun segera berlari kearah kamar mandi. Lelaki mungil itu entah mengapa ingin menangis meluapkan emosinya saat ini juga. Sebenarnya Baekhyun paling tidak suka dengan air mata. Namun apa daya, semua penyesalannya selama ini membuat air matanya tak terbendung lagi.

"Shit! Sialan! Keparat! Brengsek!" Baekhyun menendang tong sampah didalam kamar mandi itu, untung saja kamar mandinya sepi jika tidak Baekhyun pasti telah mendapat umpatan yang lebih kasar karena kebrutalan anak itu, "kau benar benar iblis laknat! Byun Baekhyun!"

Mata tajam Baekhyun menatap pantulan dirinya yang amat sangat berantakan pada cermin kamar mandi dengan pandangan sendu. Mengutuki dirinya sendiri akan kebodohannya selama ini.

Ia pun tersenyum remeh menatap pantulannya sendiri, "Kenapa kau tak sadar bahwa Chanyeol adalah teman masa kecilmu hah? Kenapa? Kau bodoh, Baek!" decihan Baekhyun terdengar, "jika aku menyadarinya dari awal, semua tak akan serumit ini! Shit! Baekhyun bodoh! Kenapa kau tak menyadari bahwa Chanyeol teman masa kecilmu hah?" Baekhyun bahkan berteriak keras tak peduli dia ada di rumah sakit.

Jemari lentiknya pun mengusak kasar rambut hitam pekatnya, "Aku bodoh! Aku memang iblis!" ucapnya lagi menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Tiba – tiba lututnya pun terasa lemas. Tubuh Baekhyun pun terjatuh dan terduduk bersadar di dinding dengan menangis memeluk lututnya. "Maafkan Baekki, Yeolli."

Baru kali ini Baekhyun merasa sehancur ini. Penyesalan, kesedihan, kemarahan, dan ketakutan seolah tercampur jadi satu.

Dan semua itu karena Park Chanyeol.

Lelaki yang menjungkir balikkan hidupnya dalam waktu yang teramat singkat.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seperti mayat hidup, Baekhyun duduk di meja makan keluarganya dengan sorot mata tersedih. Tuan Byun, Nyonya Byun, dan Baekboom menatapnya bingung, bukankah baru saja kemarin Baekhyun tersenyum malu – malu karena pacarnya?

Mau tak mau, Tuan Byun pun membuka percakapan diruangan itu, "Kau tak apa Baek? Kau baik – baik saja kan? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan pacarmu?"

Baekhyun mendadak tuli, ia hanya terdiam menunduk tak menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya. Nyonya Byun yang merasa khwatir pun menyentuh jemari Baekhyun dan menenangkannya, "Katakan pada ibu, apa ada sesuatu hal buruk yang terjadi hm? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kau baru pulang subuh tadi?"

Mendengar Baekhyun pulang subuh Tuan Byun terpancing emosinya, ia menatap sinis Baekhyun, "Jadi kemana saja kau semalam? Balapan liar?"

Ya, Nyonya Byun memang seperti itu. Selalu saja menutupi semua keburukan Baekhyun didepan suaminya. Karena ia tahu, suaminya itu sangat temperamental apalagi jika itu menyangkut putranya.

Diluar dugaan, Baekhyun menangis keras tiba – tiba. Seluruh keluarga Byun yang belum pernah melihat Baekhyun menangis pun sangat kaget, Nyonya Byun memeluk erat Baekhyun dan menatap bingung Tuan Byun dan Baekboom, dan sialnya kedua orang itu sama sekali tak tahu.

Jujur, Baekhyun lelah dengan semua ini. Tak salahkah dia menangis?

"Baek? Kau kenapa? Katakan pada ibu nak! Apa yang membuatmu bersedih?"

"Yeo-yeolli hiks."

Alis Nyonya Byun berkerut bingung, "Yeolli? Teman masa kecilmu? Kenapa dia?"

Tak ada jawaban, si mungil itu justru menangis makin keras.

Belum sempat Nyonya Byun bertanya kembali, ponsel Tuan Byun berdering. Pria paruh baya itu pun segera mengangkat panggilan itu dan setelah panggilan itu berakhir, ia menatap Baekhyun sedih, "Tuan Park bilang bahwa Chanyeol mengalami kecelakaan."

"Astaga."

Ketiga orang dihadapan Baekhyun itu menatap si mungil dengan tatapan sedih.

Dan Baekhyun pun menangis makin keras—mungkin tenggorokannya akan sakit setelah ini, tak ada yang bisa dilakukan keluarga itu kecuali membiarkan Baekhyun menangis hingga si mungil itu merasa tenang dengan sendirinya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Makan pagi keluarga Oh yang biasanya selalu ramai karena adanya Haowen –adik Sehun kini justru sangat sepi dan sunyi. Haowen tak ikut makan kali ini, ia dan Nyonya Oh entah karena ada alasan apa di perintah Tuan Oh untuk memakan sarapannya di kamar.

Dan kini yang dimeja makan tinggalah Tuan Oh dan Sehun. Kedua saling diam tak ada yang mengawali percakapan mereka. Mereka berdua terlalu sibuk memikirkan pikirannya masing – masing.

Sampai akhirnya Tuan Oh membuka suara, "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Irene?"

"Biasa saja."

Tuan Oh menatap serius Sehun membuat Sehun menghentikan acara makannya, "Keluarga Bae meminta pertunanganmu dipercepat. Apakah kau melakukan sesuatu pada Irene?"

UHUKK!

Sehun tersedak saat itu juga, Tuan Oh segera mengambil minum untuk anaknya itu, "Kau tak apa – apa, Hun-ah?"

"I-iya." Sehun meraup rakus air putih itu dan menatap ayahnya sedih, "Aku sedang dekat dengan seseorang dan Irene mengetahuinya, aku rasa gadis itu marah dan meminta untuk mempercepat pertunangan kita."

"Kau mau?" Tuan Oh menatap Sehun dengan kerlingan mata menggoda, "Irene itu cantik."

"Tentu tidak ayah! Aku sudah mempunyai kekasih."

"Apa kekasihmu cantik?"

Sehun mengangguk malu, "Dia sangat cantik! Tetapi dia lelaki."

Hembusan nafas terdengar dari kepala keluarga Oh itu, "Ayah tidak permasalahkan hal itu, tetapi jika kau lebih memilih lelaki ketimbang Irene yang cantik kau tahu bagaimana marahnya keluarga Bae? Apalagi Tuan Bae itu kakak dari ibumu!"

"Lalu aku harus apa ayah?"

Senyuman jahil Tuan Oh terlihat, "Buat Irene bosan padamu, ah tidak buat dia tak menginginkanmu lagi. Mungkin kau harus menjadi Oh –nerd– Sehun haha."

Sehun menghela nafas panjang mendengar saran ayahnya itu. Jujur, Sehun tak percaya sama sekali dengan ucapan ayahnya sedikitpun. Bukan karena ayahnya pembohong, tetapi ayahnya itu sedikit hm kekanakan mungkin.

Kenapa?

Tuan Oh itu memang terkenal humoris, sinting, dan ceroboh. Berbeda jauh dengan sosok Sehun yang terkenal dingin dan cuek. Ya walaupun Sehun anak kandungnya, tak ada salahnya kan Sehun tak mempercayai ayahnya?

Sehun mendadak dilemma. Setelah di sekolah mungkin Sehun harus kea tap untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seharusnya Baekhyun tak perlu untuk berangkat ke sekolah, tetapi si mungil itu tetap keras kepala untuk berangkat meskipun kedua orang tuanya melarangnya dengan alasan takut Baekhyun demam sehabis menangis.

Duh, kemana sebenarnya sikap tukang bolos seorang Byun Baekhyun?

Tetapi bukannya Baekhyun ke ruangan kelasnya, si mungil itu justru pergi keatap sekolah. Dan seperti sebuah kejutan, ia menemukan dua orang anak kelas 3 sedang memegang dua kantong plastik kecil berisi pil ekstasi.

"Jadi satu kantong hilang di sofa?" tanya salah satu dari anak kelas 3 itu.

"Hm, dan itu sangat berbahaya apalagi jika pihak sekolah tahu."

Baekhyun pun mengepalkan tangannya erat mendengar percakapan kedua orang itu. ia pun mendecih kesal, "Oh! Jadi kalian yang memakai benda laknat itu?"

Kedua kakak kelas itu menoleh kearah Baekhyun, mereka menatap Baekhyun horror. Ya, asal kalian tahu saja, meskipun Baekhyun itu adik kelas mereka tetapi mereka cukup takut dengan Baekhyun si master tawuran itu.

Baekhyun mendekati mereka dan memukul mereka seperti orang kesetanan, tak ada perlawanan dari mereka karena mengelak pukulan Baekhyun sama dengan mencari kematian. Mengapa bisa? Karena jika ia berhasil lolos dari pukulan Baekhyun, kemungkinan Baekhyun akan membawa pasukannya dan akan memukul mereka dengan brutal melebihi pukulan Baekhyun.

"Yak! Kenapa kau memukuli kami?"

"Ish! Apa salah kami padamu?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun. Ia seperti tuli dengan semua kemarahannya itu.

Tetapi sepertinya keberuntungan ada di pihak kedua kakak kelas itu, karena sebelum Baekhyun membunuh mereka, ada seseorang yang menghentikan aksi Baekhyun, "Yak! Byun Baekhyun hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!"

Itu Sehun, seperti pahlawan kesiangan ia menarik Baekhyun dan menahan si mungil itu agar tidak terus – terusan memukul, "Kau bisa membunuhnya, Baek!"

"Apa urusanmu brengsek?!" teriak Baekhyun kalap.

"Ini wilayah sekolah, kau tak berhak memukul mereka!" Sehun pun menarik lengan Baekhyun, yang anehnya tak ada perlawanan sama sekali dari si mungil, "Kita harus menemui Guru Choi akan tingkahmu ini, Baek!"

Sebelum benar – benar pergi, Sehun menatap kedua kakak kelas yang sudah lebam terkena pukulan Baekhyun, "Kalian juga!"

Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari Sehun, Baekhyun, maupun dua kakak kelas yang berjalan didepan. Mata Sehun melirik kearah Baekhyun yang entah mengapa terlihat sedih hari ini. Sebenarnya ia ingin menanyakan itu.

Tetapi mereka tidak sedekat itu.

"Kenapa kau memukulnya, Baek?" akhirnya Sehun bertanya.

Jauh dari ekspetasi, Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan tersenyum kecil yang justru terlihat seperti senyuman paksa, "Hanya ingin."

"Bohong."

Tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun, dan itu sungguh membuat Sehun frustasi sendiri. Lelaki jangkung itu sungguh merasa bebannya hari ini kian bertambah. Tidak Irene, tidak Baekhyun, semuanya menyebalkan!

Mereka pun memasukki ruangan osis. Sebuah keberuntungan karena Guru Choi dan beberapa anggota osis telah ada disana dengan sorot wajah khawatir.

"Permisi."

Semua orang disana teralih menatap Baekhyun, Sehun, dan kedua kakak kelas di belakang mereka. Sehun menceritakan semuanya yang ia lihat tentang pemukulan Baekhyun kepada Guru Choi. Pria setengah baya itu tentu saja marah besar.

Seperti biasa, Baekhyun dimarahi dan diancam akan melaporkan kelakuan Baekhyun kepada kakeknya. Guru Choi bahkan tak lupa membahas Baekhyun yang akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah jika ia bukan cucu dari pemegang saham terbesar sekolahnya.

Baekhyun bosan. Sungguh! Ia pun memutar bola matanya malas dan menguap lebar mendengar radio rusak dadakan dihadapannnya.

"Sudah?" tanya Baekhyun saat Guru Choi menyelesaikan omelannya yang sangat panjang itu.

"Tentu," seringaian guru tampan itu terlihat, "dan kau harus dihukum!"

Tetapi Baekhyun justru menyeringai balik, ia memangku kedua lengannya dan menatap Guru Choi dengan tatapan remeh miliknya, "Beri aku skors seminggu sebagai hukumannya."

Tidak! Itu bukanlah permintaan, penawaran, ataupun yang sejenis itu. Baekhyun seolah memerintah Pembina Osis itu. Apalagi ketika Baekhyun dengan segala kesombongannya berjalan angkuh keluar ruangan itu dan berkata lantang, "Coba periksa seluruh tubuh kakak kelas sialan itu! kalian akan tahu alasanku memukulnya!"

"Yak! Keparat—" Guru Choi belum sempat mengumpat pada Baekhyun, si iblis mungil bermarga Byun itu telah membanting pintu dengan keras. "Argghh!"

.

.

.

Mungkin definisi gila pantas disandang Baekhyun saat ini. Ya, salahkan saja semuanya pada Park Chanyeol yang kini terbaring lemah dihadapannya dengan luka perban yang menutupi lukanya disana – sini.

Baekhyun terkekeh sendiri karena ia bisa – bisanya dengan tak tahu malunya mengatakan ingin di skors oleh pihak sekolah. Dia bahkan mengatakan hal itu terang – terangan pada kakeknya yang selama ini ia takuti. Dan semua ini karena ia ingin menjaga Chanyeol 24 jam penuh.

"Chanyeol-ah, aku sepertinya telah gila karenamu. Aku—" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pasrah, "Aku sepertinya takut kehilanganmu dan selalu ingin bersamamu seperti saat ini."

Jemari lentiknya menggenggam jemari besar Chanyeol. Ia memainkannya, bahkan menciumminya lembut, "Chanyeol-ah, bangunlah! Kau tak rindu padaku hm?~" suara Baekhyun bisa dikatakan sangat lembut, jauh berbeda dengan apa yang ia katakan pada Chanyeol biasanya.

"Maafkan aku ya atas sikapku selama ini. Seharusnya aku tahu jika kau adalah Yeolli-ku," ia menjeda ucapannya, "aku berjanji saat kau bangun aku akan bertingkah manis padamu."

"Aku berjanji mulai saat ini akan menurutimu, akan menjadi kekasih tebaik dan termanismu, akan menjadi—" wajah Baekhyun memerah mengucapkannya, "akan menerima ciumanmu dengan sukarela. Bahkan aku akan membalasnya."

Senyuman cantik Baekhyun mengembang. Demi Tuhan! ia sangat cantik dengan mata yang menyipit seperti bulan sabit. Baekhyun bahkan mencium kening Chanyeol lama dan mengelus rambut lelaki itu lembut.

"Aku akan belajar mencintaimu, Chanyeol-ah."

Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui, Chanyeol tengah menahan senyumannya dihadapan Baekhyun bahkan ia menahan ia menahan dirinya untuk menyerang bibir ranum kekasih mungilnya itu. Ia bahkan mencuri – curi waktu mengintip Baekhyun.

Eh bukannya Chanyeol sedang terbaring lemah?

Ish! Terbaring lemah dari mananya? Lelaki jangkung itu justru terlihat pura – pura lemah saat ini. Lebih tepatnya saat Baekhyun memasukki ruangan rawatnya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol telah sadar pagi tadi. Ya, ia hanya mengalami syok karena kecelakaan itu, bukan gegar otak ataupun harus _koma_ seperti tertabrak truck.

Dalam hati Chanyeol, ia bersorak senang dan rasanya ingin berlari – lari bahagia seperti orang gila keliling rumah sakit. Mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari seseorang yang selalu menolak itu rasanya sangat membuat bahagia.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

 **bacot :**

 **HAPPY BAEKHYUN DAY \^^/**

 **KOBAM AMA APDETAN DOUBLE CHANYEOL SAMA POSTINGAN NAKED BAEKHYUN T.T**

 **OTW SURGA KUY AH!**

 **DUH SEMOGA BAEK LANGGENG TERUS AMA LOEY AMPE PELAMINAN EH SALAH AMPE PEMAKAMAN AE WKWK**

*capslock jebol anjay

Btw buat yang kurang sreg /? sama chapter kemaren gegara didominasi HunHan gua minta maaf banget.

sejujurnya ini ff chanbaek hunhan. diantara mereka gak ada slight slightan. soalnya dari summary aja udah gua jelasin bakal nyeritain kisah cinta keempat namja antara lain Chanbaek sama Hunhan

jadi mohon pengertiannya yah^^

I love you all :* dan makasih buat semuanyaaaa~

sorry gak bisa bales satu satu. :'(


	12. Chapter 12

**DIFFERENT**

 **CHANBAEK FANFICTION**

* * *

 _Ara.._

 _amureohjido anheun cheokhae bwado_

 _gidarindan geol aesseo useo boneun_

 _nungae mudeun seulpeum_

 _naega eojjeol su eopsdan geol neukkil su isseo_

 _gwaenchanha mianhadan mal_

 _gyeote issneun geosmaneuro chungbunhae haji ma_

 _anya dwaessda geunyang ne mam pyeonhamyeon deureojulge~_

Suara indah milik Baekhyun menyapu pendengaran Chanyeol. Lelaki mungil itu menyanyi dengan syahdunya sebagai lullaby untuknya. Yang hebatnya, suaranya itu terdengar sangat nyaman dan indah bagai nyanyian surga.

Chanyeol tak menyangka jika suara Baekhyun ternyata semerdu ini. Lelaki jangkung itu berpikir bagaimana jadinya jika suara merdu ini mendesahkan namanya dibawahnya?

Ugh! Baru saja memikirkannya Chanyeol hampir tegang.

Ia segera mengontrol otaknya agar tidak tegang saat ini karena tak mau kepura – puraannya terbongkar. Sangat tidak masuk akal bukan jika seorang yang sedang pingsan tiba – tiba tegang?

Ditengah – tengah kenikmatan Chanyeol mendengarkan suara indah Baekhyun, tiba – tiba saja pintu rumah sakit terbuka menampilkan seorang wanita tinggi cantik yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kakaknya Chanyeol.

Biasanya Chanyeol akan senang jika didatangi perempuan ini, tetapi pengecualian untuk kali ini karena— "Baekhyun kau masih disini? Sudah malam sekarang. Pulanglah! Biar Noona yang menjaga Chanyeol saat ini."

—Yoora mengusir pujaan hatinya.

Mata Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang pura – pura lemah itu dengan tatapan ragu, "T-tapi Chanyeol?"

"Chanyeol? dia tak apa – apa, pagi tadi saja dia siuman." Yoora memainkan ponselnya dan bersandar pada sofa.

What the fck—

Apa – apaan Yoora? Apa dia mau membongkar usaha Chanyeol? Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas panjang dengan pelan untuk menahan kekesalannya.

Si mungil segera saja bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan membungkuk sopan pada Yoora yang berjalan menuju sofa, ia segera saja menyetujui perintah Yoora karena tak ingin Yoora curiga bahwa dirinya sedang di skors.

Setelah Baekhyun pergi, Chanyeol tiba – tiba bangun dan menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan protes, "Yak! Kenapa Noona mengusir Baekhyun eoh?"

"Mengusir? Siapa? Noona hanya menyuruhnya pulang karena sekarang sudah malam, Chanyeol-ah."

"Ish! Padahal aku hanya ingin bersama Baekhyun malam ini." Chanyeol merajuk yang dibalas dengan tatapan malas Yoora. Wanita tinggi itu sama sekali tak mengerti jalan pikiran adiknya itu.

Pandangan Chanyeol pun beralih pada ponselnya yang menunjukkan wallpaper Baekhyun disana. Ia tersenyum lebar melihat si mungilnya disana. Ah, demi apapun ia ingin sekali waktu berlalu cepat agar ia bisa bermanja – manja dengan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Buat Irene bosan padamu, ah tidak buat dia tak menginginkanmu lagi. Mungkin kau harus menjadi Oh –nerd– Sehun haha."

Kata – kata Tuan Oh serasa berputar – putar terus menerus di kepala Sehun. Lelaki jangkung itu bahkan susah tidur semalam karena ide bodoh ayahnya itu.

Jujur saja Sehun sedikit tak menyukai setiap pemikiran bodoh ayahnya, tetapi tidak ada salahnya bukan jika ia mengikutinya? Kali saja dewa keberuntungan ada dipihaknya sehingga ucapan ayahnya manjur untuk menjauhkan Irene dari hidupnya.

Seorang Oh Sehun pun berubah 180 derajat pagi ini. Dimana poni panjangnya yang biasanya menutupi dahi kini justru berganti menjadi poni cepak pendek, dan juga matanya yang setegas elang ia pakai kan kaca mata berframe besar.

Ingin rasanya Sehun mengumpat pada bayangannya sendiri. Oh demi tuhan! Sehun ingat sekali jika dulu ia sering sekali membully siswa nerd seperti dirinya sekarang.

Dan seketika itu pula perasaan menyesal menyeruak.

Sehun ingin segera melepas kaca mata besar itu tetapi gerakannya terhenti saat ayahnya tiba – tiba masuk dan bertepuk tangan keras membuat Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Oh God! Uri Sehuniee~ kau mengingatkan sosok ayah saat jaman SHS dulu." Pria setengah baya itu memutar tubuh Sehun dan menyeringai sok seksi, "Aigoo~ kau masih saja tampan dengan penampilan seperti ini. Sangat sangat seperti ayah."

Sehun hanya mendengus tak ingin menjawab sama sekali.

"Sekarang berangkatlah dan singkirkan Irene dalam hidupmu, tetapi ibumu jangan sampai tahu okey? Bisa – bisa kita berdua ditendang dari rumah ini jika ibumu sampai tahu rencana kita. Ayah mendukungmu nak."

Senyuman Sehun mengembang sangat tipis bahkan ayahnya saja tak melihatnya. Setidaknya meskipun ayahnya itu bodoh dan terkadang ceroboh menjurus ke konyol. Ayahnya lah yang mendorongnya dan memotivasi setiap langkah yang Sehun pilih, ya Sehun bangga dengan ayahnya, ia menyayanginya.

"Ayah akan melakukan segala cara untuk membantumu lepas dari Irene, oke? Ayolah ayah tak ingin hidupmu menderita nak," Tuan Oh memukul pelan pundak Sehun untuk menyemangati, setelahnya Sehun pun pergi.

Tetapi sebelum ia benar – benar pergi, ia berbalik dan menatap ayahnya dengan serius tanpa ekspressi dan senyuman sedikitpun, "Untuk kali pertamanya harus aku akui, aku bangga aku terlahir menjadi anakmu."

Melihat tingkah Sehun, Tuan Oh hanya tertawa sambil menggeleng pelan seraya menunjukkan senyuman kecil, "Aish dasar anak nakal, dia tak tahu caranya memuji seorang ayah."

.

.

.

Baekhyun yakin pasti urat malunya sudah putus saat ini. Ia tak bisa berpikir jernih karena dengan bodohnya ia ingin menjenguk Chanyeol disaat masa skorsnya saat ini. Seharusnya saat ini Baekhyun sedang dirumah dan mendengarkan ceramah panjang ibunya dan tatapan sinis ayahnya.

Langkah kaki Baekhyun memasukki ruang rawat Chanyeol, matanya melebar saat ia menemukan Chanyeol telah terbangun dan sedang mengobrol dengan Nyonya Park. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku saat Chanyeol menatapnya dan tersenyum tampan padanya.

"Baekhyun?" panggil Chanyeol dengan tersenyum tampan sok lemah, "kemarilah."

Baekhyun pun mendekat kearah Chanyeol dengan canggung, ia tersenyum kecil, "K-kau sudah sadar?"

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri kan?"

Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk kecil merasa bodoh sendiri.

"Kau tidak sekolah, Baek?" Nyonya Park menatap bingung Baekhyun yang berada dirumah sakit dengan pakaian kasualnya di jam sekolah.

"Aku terkena skors tante." Ah, sumpah Baekhyun benar – benar sudah gila sampai jujur bahkan buka aib seperti ini didepan calon mertuanya.

"Skors?"

"Iya, aku—"

Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya Nyonya Park sudah bangkit dari kursi disebelah ranjang Chanyeol, "Baguslah jika begitu, Tante sepertinya harus mengambil baju ganti di rumah, kau bisa menjaga Chanyeol kan?" Nyonya Park mengambil tasnya dan barang – barang Chanyeol di sofa, "Yoora tak bisa datang saat ini, tak apa kan Baek?"

"A-ah iya Tante." Baekhyun merasa gugup sendiri.

Setelah Nyonya Park pergi, Chanyeol pun menarik tangan Baekhyun membuat si mungil terduduk di kursi yang diduduki Nyonya Park sebelumnya. Baekhyun ingin protes tetapi Chanyeol menyelanya, "Terima kasih, Baby."

"Aku tak tahu jika kau tak datang hari itu, ibuku bilang kau sering menjengukku saat kemarin aku belum sadarkan diri," Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun lembut, "aku beruntung memilikimu, Baby."

Diluar dugaan, Baekhyun yang biasanya selalu marah jika Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya kini justru terdiam dengan rona wajah yang memerah dan gugup seperti biasanya, "S-sudah seharusnya seorang kekasih melakukan hal itu bukan?"

"Mwo?! Kekasih?!" pekik Chanyeol tak percaya, ia pun tertawa kecil dan memekik gemas, "Ya tuhan! baby semenjak kapan hah? Semenjak kapan kau bertindak semanis dan semenggemaskan itu? aish! Aku jadi ingin menciummu!"

"A-aku tidak mau kau cium." Baekhyun menatap kearah lain dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah, _huh dasar tsundere_. Chanyeol terkekeh geli melihat tingkah si master tawuran itu yang malu – malu kucing seperti saat ini.

Tiba – tiba Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun dan tersenyum manis pada si mungil, si mungil tentu saja menegang dengan mata melebar ditempatnya, "Jangan terlalu jutek baek, aku kan memacari lelaki manis bukan ibu kost galak."

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut mendengarnya, dan itu terlihat berkali kali lipat sangat imut di mata Chanyeol, "A-aku malu," Kerucutan bibir Baekhyun pun berubah menjadi senyuman manisnya yang menampakan deretan gigi mungil miliknya, "T-tetapi aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menjadi tak menyebalkan seperti dulu."

Haruskah Chanyeol menangis sekarang?

Entah bagaimana mendeskripsikannya, Chanyeol sangat bahagia saat ini. Ia sangat bersyukur kepada tuhan yang membuat Baekhyun sadar akan persaaannya. Ia tak berhenti tersenyum semenjak tadi, bahkan ia pun beraegyo imut didepan Baekhyun, "Aigoo~ haruskah aku memakanmu, Baby? kau benar – benar membuatku ingin memakanmu."

"K-kenapa kita tidak memesan makanan saja untuk dimakan bersama?"

"Call!" Chanyeol mengangguk semangat, "memangnya kau mau makan apa hm?"

"Ceker ayam pedas," Baekhyun terkekeh kecil, "karena kau belum boleh memakannya, bagaimana kalau kau makan bubur dari rumah sakit saja?"

"Aishh, aku akan memakanmu saja." dan kedua lelaki itu pun terkekeh bersama dengan binar binar cinta yang terlihat dikedua mata mereka. Suasana canggung yang sebelumnya menyelimuti kini telah menghilang digantikan candaan ringan dan sedikit keromantisan oleh dua pasangan itu.

Hati Baekhyun menghangat merasakan perasaan baru ini, dimana ia sangat nyaman ketika Chanyeol melakukan kontak fisik dengannya seperti kecupan atau pelukan tanpa ada perasaan canggung seperti dulu. Kenapa Baekhyun tak menerima Chanyeol saja dari dulu jika ia bisa mendapatkan hal senyaman ini.

Saat ini Baekhyun bahkan tidak duduk di kursi yang ia duduki tadi, ataupun sofa kamar rawat itu. Melainkan berbaring di ranjang bersama Chanyeol dengan kepala yang bersandar pada dada bidang si lelaki atas kemauan Chanyeol tentunya.

Awalnya Baekhyun hampir saja ingin menangis saat Chanyeol terus memaksanya untuk melakukan hal seintim itu. Tetapi mengingat Baekhyun berniat ingin menjadi kekasih yang baik, ia pun mau.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah jujur padaku bahwa kau itu, Yeolli-ku?" Baekhyun memainkan jemari besar Chanyeol untuk menghilangkan detakan jantungnya yang menggila karena posisi mereka. Ah, membandingkan jemarinya yang lentik dengan jemari Chanyeol yang besar membuat Baekhyun terkekeh gemas sendiri.

"Memangnya apa untungnya jika aku mengatakan hal itu?" Chanyeol mencium lembut surai beraroma Strawberry si mungil, "ya tuhan kau wangi sekali sih seperti anak perempuan."

Satu pukulan ringan pun mengarah pada pipi Chanyeol, "Aku lelaki, bodoh! Akan ku patahkan tulangmu jika menyebutku anak perempuan lagi. lagipula apa salahnya lelaki memakai sampo strawberry?"

Kekehan Chanyeol terdengar melihat rajukan Baekhyun, "Ah~ aku jadi takut dengan ancaman si master of tawuran yang manis ini." Ucapnya dengan nada main – main. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya dan menciumi pipi, bibir, dan kening si mungil sebelum si mungil kesayangannya itu memukulnya lagi.

Bisa Chanyeol lihat wajah Baekhyun benar – benar memerah saat ini, "Stop menciumku, sialan! Pipiku basah terkena liurmu tau."

Aish! Dasar tsundere!

"Tapi kau suka kan?"

"Tidak—" belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab, Chanyeol sudah membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman lembut yang sarat akan rasa cinta yang membuncah. Kalau sudah begini, Baekhyun tak akan bisa menolaknya selain membalas ciuman yang lebih tinggi.

Tetapi belum sempat ciuman itu berlangsung lama, terdengar suara berat menginterupsi, "Ekhem." Keduanya mengakhiri sesi ciuman dan menatap horror pria paruh baya yang menginterupsi itu.

"Kakek?!" teriaknya bersamaan.

Ya dia adalah kakek Byun yang kini sedang tersenyum menggoda sekaligus menyeringai telah menangkap basah cucu dan kekasihnya berciuman.

Oh My God! Sebenarnya sejak kapan kakek Byun telah ada disana? kenapa mereka bahkan tak menyadarinya?

.

.

.

Seluruh pasang mata beratensi pada sebuah objek yang semenjak beberapa menit lalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Sebenarnya tidak aneh jika ada seorang lelaki bergaya nerd berjalan dilorong sekolah, tetapi masalahnya lelaki nerd itu adalah Oh Sehun si anak osis yang demi apa sangat keren, tampan, dan pacarable sekali.

 _"Hah~ itu Sehun sunbae? Yang benar saja kenapa gayanya seperti itu?!"_

 _"Apa dia kesurupan?"_

 _"Dasar gila! Untuk apa dia mengganti imagenya dengan gaya cupu seperti ini?!"_

 _"Tidak~ uri Sehunnie~ Wae T^T"_

Sehun seolah tuli dengan reaksi seluruh temannya yang menggila karena perubahannya ini. Ia hanya berdecih menanggapi beberapa makian karena gayanya sekarang. _Ah, jadi seperti ini ya menjadi siswa nerd._

Langkah kaki Sehun menaiki tangga menuju lantai kelasnya, tetapi sialnya ia justru dihadang oleh Irene saat ia hampir saja memasukki ruang kelas. Mata Sehun menatap Irene malas, sedangkan gadis itu tampak marah dengan mata yang memerah.

"KAU KENAPA BERGAYA SEPERTI INI, HUN?!" Irene sedikit berlebihan dengan berteriak tak santai didepan wajah Sehun dan terisak seolah ia telah dicampakkan dan tersakiti seperti dalam film bergenre sad dimana si pemeran utama mendapati kekasihnya selingkuh.

Oke, ini sedikit berlebihan.

"Hanya ingin." Sehun membenarkan letak kaca matanya dan tersenyum tak terganggu dengan isakan Irene. Hei! Kenapa juga Irene harus menangis? Dia kan hanya berganti gaya bukan berganti wajah dengan orang jelek.

"Kau kan jadi tak tampan lagi, apa apaan lagi kau pakai kaca mata besar ini?" Irene maju dan melepaskan kaca mata Sehun, "rambutmu juga kenapa kau memotongnya dengan model cepak seperti ini?! Jangan buat aku malu sebagai tunanganmu!"

Dengusan Sehun terdengar, "Kalau kau malu melihatku seperti ini kenapa tidak kau putuskan saja pertunangan kita?" ia pun merebut kaca mata itu lagi, dan memakainya.

"Tidak hun!" mata Irene memicing curiga "Apa ini karena si anak cina itu?"

"Jangan bawa bawa Luhan!"

Seringaian Irene terlihat, "Aku akan menyakiti anak itu jika kau terus berpenampilan seperti ini!"

Sehun mendekati Irene dan menatap tajam gadis itu, jemarinya bahkan menjepit dagu gadis itu membuat sorot ketakutan terlihat dari Irene, "Jadi kau dalang dibalik semuanya? Kau sering menyakiti Luhan? Baiklah~ kau telah memulai permainan ini, Nona Bae."

"Karena menyakiti orang yang aku cinta berarti menyakitiku juga!"

Irene menegang ditempatnya, _jadi Sehun mencintai Luhan?_

"Tidak ada pertunangan bodoh itu lagi diantara kita, Aku akan membuatmu menyesal, Joohyunie." Sehun berjalan menabrak Irene dengan kasar. Irene hanya mampu membeku dengan semua ancaman Sehun, ya Sehun sungguh tak main – main apalagi ketika ia menyebut Irene dengan nama korea anak itu, terasa sangat mengintimidasi.

Kepala Irene menggeleng cepat lalu ia pun mendengus kasar, mengenyahkan semua pikiran buruknya. Setelah ini ia harus membuat rencana untuk menyingkirkan Luhan sekaligus mengembalikan Sehun-nya yang dulu.

Atau mungkin ia harus mengatakan pada ayah dan ibunya tentang perjodohan dirinya dan Sehun yang harus dipercepat?

Irene pun menyeringai.

.

.

.

"Apa kau melihat Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo polos pada Jongdae –teman sekelasnya, saat mendapati kursi Baekhyun kosong.

Mata Jongdae berputar malas menjawab pertanyaan bodoh Kyungsoo, "Hei mana mungkin aku tahu di mana si Baekhyun, dia kan memang tak pernah masuk ke kelas. Paling – paling dia ngegame di warnet atau rental PS langganannya. Kalau tidak, pasti sedang tawuran bersama teman – teman berandalnya itu."

Kyungsoo terdiam lama, alisnya menukik tajam merasa gelisah, bibirnya ia gigit membuatnya sedikit mengelupas. Hei, dia itu sahabat Baekhyun okey? bahkan mereka itu bertetangga! Jadi, ia khawatir dengan si mungil bermarga Byun itu, apalagi ia sudah mendapatkan gossip bahwa Daehyun, teman Baekhyun masuk penjara pagi ini.

Mendapati ekspressi gelisah Kyungsoo, Jongdae ikut tak tenang, "S-sebenarnya ada apa sih? Kelihatannya kau khawatir sekali dengan Baekhyun?"

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab, Minseok –teman sebangku Jongdae sudah menoleh kearah mereka dan tersenyum remeh, "Kalian tak tahu berita up to date sekolah ini?" kedua lelaki yang ditanya menggeleng kecil, membuat dengusan nafas minseok terdengar.

Ayolah! Jongdae dan Kyungsoo itu tipe siswa tak pedulian, tidak seperti Minseok yang lebih suka gossip dengan anak – anak kelas.

"Jadi," Minseok mulai menggosipkan semuanya, "Ketua osis kita alias pacar si Baekhyun itu dicelakai oleh Daehyun teman Baekhyun dengan alasan memperebutkan Baekhyun—"

"Apa sih bagusnya Baekhyun? kenapa ia diperebutkan seperti itu eoh?" potong Jongdae tak terima.

"YAK! Kim Jongdae dengarkan aku dulu, brengsek!" Minseok menjitak kepala Jongdae membuat lelaki itu meringis dan mengerucut imut. Melihat itu semua Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas, _dasar orang – orang aneh_.

"Iya iya Baozi ku." Jongdae tersenyum menggoda dan tentu saja ia mendapatkan death glare mematikan dari Minseok, sekaligus tatapan bosan dari Kyungsoo.

Minseok menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan, "Jadi Chanyeol sekarang berada dirumah sakit. Dan menurut rumor Baekhyun ada disana."

Mata Jongdae dan Kyungsoo membelalak seketika. Tunggu! Jadi Baekhyun sengaja membolos untuk menjenguk Chanyeol? bagaimana bisa? Bukankah mereka hanya berpacaran sebelah pihak saja?

Haduh! Ternyata belum ada orang yang tahu tentang Baekhyun yang mendapatkan skors.

Kyungsoo yang semenjak tadi diam pun mulai bersuara, "Bagaimana kita tanya langsung dengan osis dan meminta kepada mereka untuk ikut menjenguk Chanyeol? barangkali Baekhyun ada disana."

Kedua lelaki bermarga Kim itu mengangguk menyetujui. Lagi pula tak ada salahnya mereka menjenguk Chanyeol, sekaligus mereka bisa kabur dari ulangan sejarah Guru Han yang tua bangka itu. Haha, dasar otak kriminal!

Ketiganya pun segera keluar dari kelasnya menuju ruangan osis. Sungguh sebuah keberuntungan bagi mereka saat melihat ada 5 siswa yang mereka yakini sebagai anggota osis sudah berpakaian rapih ingin menjenguk Chanyeol.

Segera saja tanpa malu sedikitpun Jongdae mendekat dan meminta ikut pada salah seorang disana, "Ingin menjenguk Chanyeol yah? Bisakah kita ikut?"

"Kalian siapa?" tanya lelaki tan yang wajahnya sering Jongdae lihat di lapangan bola. Sumpah! Wajah lelaki itu terlihat dingin dan tidak bersahabat sama sekali, "kalian bukan teman Chanyeol kan? Untuk apa kalian ikut?"

Kyungsoo, Minseok, dan Jongdae saling melempar tatapan gugup. Mereka bingung sendiri mengapa mereka ingin menjenguk Chanyeol. Tetapi demi menemukan Baekhyun, akhirnya Kyungsoo yang menjawab, "Kami temannya Baekhyun, Baekhyun itu pacar Chanyeol jadi kami teman Chanyeol juga."

Ya tuhan! jawaban macam apa ini?!

Kekehan Jongin terdengar, dia menatap remeh Kyungsoo, "Alasanmu tak logis, pendek!"

Jika saja didalam manga, sudah pasti imajiner api seketika mengelilingi kepala Kyungsoo. Dia menatap tajam Jongin yang kini sudah berjalan menjauhinya bersama keempat temannya. Demi apa, Kyungsoo paling benci disebut pendek. Dia pun dengan segala kekuatan judonya yang mencapai tingkat tinggi, segera saja memberikan tendangan kaki pada bokong Jongin membuat lelaki tan itu tersungkur.

Seketika semua orang menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya. Bagaimana badan semungil itu bisa merobohkan Kim Jongin, seorang topskors yang paling diidam – idamkan karena tendangan mautnya.

"Rasakan itu karena memanggilku pendek!" seringaian Kyungsoo terlihat, "dan juga kau harus membawa kami menemui Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saat ini juga!"

"Yak! Sebenarnya siapa sih kau ini hah?! Sudah menendangku lalu memintaku membawamu ke rumah sakit lagi! gila!" Jongin bangun lalu menatap Kyungsoo marah sekaligus kesal.

Sehun yang kebetulan juga berdiri disana untuk menjenguk Chanyeol hanya menahan tawa, sedangkan duo kim hanya menggeleng melihat sikap Kyungsoo saat ini. Semoga saja anak itu tak membawa masalah nantinya.

"Kau yang gila, hitam!"

"Kau menyebutku apa?!"

"Hitam dan tampang rakyat jelata!"

Oh no! Sepertinya ini bukan hal yang bagus.

Hampir saja Jongin memukul wajah berpipi tembam itu tetapi Sehun justru menahannya, dia meminta kepada dua orang itu untuk menghentikan acara mereka. Lalu mereka berdua pun segera pergi kearah mobil milik sekolah untuk menjenguk Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Melihat kalian berdua itu kakek seperti melihat drama picisan anak muda haha," kakek Byun tertawa bahagia melihat posisi duduk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol diatas ranjang. Awalnya Baekhyun ingin merubah posisi itu, tetapi karena kakek Byun menyuruh mereka untuk diam, mau tak mau Baekhyun masih berada dipangkuan Chanyeol.

Digoda kakenya sendiri membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah, ia menunduk merasa malu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol membuat siapapun gemas terhadapnya. Ayolah! Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah ketika melihat master of tawuran merona dipangkuan ketua osis.

Kakek Byun ingin saja memekik seperti fanboy melihat adegan menggemaskan itu. Tetapi berhubung Kakek Byun masih ingat dengan umurnya membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Ia pun segera berdiri dari duduknya di sofa, "Lebih baik kakek pergi ketimbang mengganggu kalian bukan? Kakek akan kembali ke kantor. Tapi ingat! Jangan berbuat lebih karena kalian itu masih terlalu muda!"

Tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun, ia masih menyembunyikan wajahnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol justru tersenyum lebar menanggapi gurauan kakek Byun, "Tenang saja kek. Aku akan melakukannya ketika kau telah meresmikan Baekhyun."

"Memangnya kau kuat tidak melakukan itu dalam waktu lama?" kakek Byun menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda.

"Aku akan menikahinya setelah lulus kek," dan kedua lelaki berbeda usia itu pun terkekeh bersama. Tak lama, Kakek Byun pun pergi meninggalkan kedua anak adam saling berpelukan.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut menatap Baekhyun yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang Chanyeol, ia pun berbisik lirih dengan suara bassnya yang terdengar serak dan seksi, "Mau sampai kapan meluk meluk aku hm?"

"Kakek sudah pergi?" Baekhyun menengadah dan mata dengan tatapan anjingnya menatap Chanyeol imut.

Tak tahan melihat Baekhyun yang begitu menggemaskan, Chanyeol mencium bertubi – tubi pipi mochi Baekhyun, "Hm, kakek sudah pergi dan tinggal kita berdua disini."

"Sungguh?"

"Yeah," Chanyeol mengangguk semangat, "Bisakah kita melanjutkan ciuman yang tadi sempat terhenti?"

Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk malu – malu seperti perawan yang akan menerima lamaran. Lantas saja senyuman Chanyeol makin terkembang hebat, ia pun dengan perlahan memajukkan kepalanya dengan sedikit miring untuk merasakan bibir ranum manis kekasihnya.

Cklekk.

Tetapi sialnya baru saja menempel, pintu terbuka dan muncullah segerombol manusia yang paling tidak ingin Baekhyun temui sekarang. Siapa lagi jika bukan Kyungsoo, Jongdae, Jongin, dan Sehun. Oh my god! Malu sampai mati Baekhyun sekarang.

Apalagi saat Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol dan menatap teman – temannya, tatapan horror tak percaya lah yang ia dapat. Mereka semua seakan membatu seakan menemukan kejadian teraneh di dunia yang pantas masuk rekor dunia.

Baekhyun pun menelan ludahnya sedikit kasar dan mendengus kesal. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang seolah biasa saja dengan semua ini. Baekhyun mendadak frustasi, bagaimana imagenya nanti sebagai master of tawuran eoh?

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

pasti kalian udah lupa sama ff ini :(

betewe acu sampe lupa punya akun ffn wkwk. sekarang udah hidup di wattpad.

jangan lupa visit akun wattpadku ya~ uname : **_UchihaChanyeol_**


	13. Chapter 13

**DIFFERENT**

 **CHANBAEK FANFICTION**

* * *

.

.

.

Tidak pernah terpikir dalam pikiran Baekhyun bahwa ia akan diintimidasi oleh teman – temannya seperti saat ini. Ya salahkan saja adegan ciumannya dengan Chanyeol tertangkap basah oleh teman – temannya. Seharusnya ini bukanlah hal memalukan, karena bagaimana pun juga satu sekolahan telah tahu hubungan asmaranya dengan Chanyeol. Tetapi masalahnya adalah teman – temannya yang tahu bahwa posisi seorang master of tawuran sepertinya adalah seorang uke dari Park Chanyeol sang ketua osis yang bijaksana.

Meskipun Baekhyun kini dikelilingi teman – temannya, tubuhnya masih saja berada dalam pangkuan Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu seolah enggan melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun barang seinchi pun. Baekhyun yang telah berjanji menjadi pacar yang baik pun hanya diam saja ketika pelukannya makin erat, bahkan ia diam saja saat Chanyeol menghujaninya ciuman pada pucuk kepalanya didepan anak – anak.

Seluruh orang yang berada disana hanya mengerenyit jijik menyadari bahwa sosok ketua osis yang diagung – agungkan seperti Chanyeol ternyata sosok yang chessy.

Kyungsoo memulai membuka suaranya, tatapannya sangat mengintimidasi seolah – olah ingin menghunus Baekhyun saat itu juga, "Sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi sangat manis seperti seekor anak anjing, Baek?"

"Sebenarnya aku—"

Belum sempat Baekhyun selesai menjawab, Chanyeol sudah memotongnya dan senyuman tampannya mengembang, "Memang salah kalau Baekhyun bersikap manis pada pacarnya hm? Kau juga akan berperilaku seperti itu jika kau mempunyai pacar."

Chanyeol kembali menghujani Baekhyun ciuman, baik di pipi gembilnya ataupun dipucuk kepalanya. Wajarlah, Chanyeol sekarang sedang gemas – gemasnya pada pacar mungilnya.

Melihat interaksi pasangan anak adam itu, Minseok, Jongdae, dan Sehun menelan ludah kasar. Mereka tidak kuat dengan interaksi manis mereka, takut diabetes nantinya. Jadi mereka pun memutuskan untuk pergi.

Berbeda dengan mereka, Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih berdiri disana dengan wajah jijik.

"Kau benar sih, tapi jangan terlalu menjijikan seperti itu. Kau membuatku mual," Jongin menatap dua orang itu tak kalah sinisnya dengan Kyungsoo.

Kepala Kyungsoo mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Jongin.

Seketika saja Chanyeol terkekeh keras dan menatap Kyungsoo dan Jongin tak percaya, "Kalian berdua mirip haha, kenapa kalian tidak jadian saja seperti kita hah?"

"Amit – amit!" teriak Kyungsoo dan Jongin bersamaan. Mereka berdua saling menatap sinis dan mendengus kasar.

"Mending aku jomblo seumur hidup ketimbang harus memacari lelaki pendek bermulut boncabe ini!" ledek Jongin.

"Hei! Lebih baik aku pacaran dengan tukang gali kubur ketimbang pacaran dengan lelaki tampang rakyat jelata sepertimu!" balas Kyungsoo.

Adu mulut pun terjadi diantara mereka berdua membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkekeh bersama karena mendapatkan pertunjukan gratis.

"Haruskah aku membeli popcorn?" tanya Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam, dia menatap Chanyeol malu – malu membuat Chanyeol makin gemas melihatnya.

"Tidak perlu, baby. Lihatlah mereka keluar sekarang," Chanyeol menunjuk Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang berjalan keluar ruangan. Setelahnya Chanyeol pun mencium pipi Baekhyun lagi dan berbisik lirih, "Bolehkah aku melanjutkan yang sempat tertunda?"

Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk malu – malu dengan rona merah yang terlihat jelas dipipinya. Seketika itu pun bibir penuh Chanyeol segera menyerang bibir Baekhyun lagi.

.

.

.

"Rakyat jelata!"

"Mulut boncabe!"

"Rakyat jelata!"

"Mulut boncabe!"

Saling lempar ejekan tak ada hentinya diantara Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Kedua lelaki itu seperti tak ada henti – hentinya untuk saling mengejek didalam mobil seperti sekarang. Dendam yang mereka sedari tadi sepertinya kini kian membara karena tak ada yang mengalah untuk berhenti mengejek.

Sehun yang sialnya berada ditengah – tengah mereka hanya mendengus kesal dan menatap keduanya dengan tatapan jengah, "Kalian ini sungguh memuakkan! Aku sengaja duduk disini agar kalian berhenti bertengkar sialan!"

"Memangnya aku peduli?!" jawab Kyungsoo dan Jongin bersamaan.

Senyuman miring Sehun terlihat, "Aku do'akan kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih."

"Amit – amit!"

Dan tawa meledak pun terdengar dari Minseok, Jongdae, dan pak supir yang berada dalam mobil yang sama.

Mereka sungguh tak bisa membayangkan jika seorang Kim Jongin, si topscore tim bola sungguhan berpacaran dengan seorang Do Kyungsoo. Tetapi tak ada yang salah sih, dunia ini penuh kemustahilan, buktinya seorang master of tawuran seperti Baekhyun bisa berpacaran dengan ketua osis terhormat seperti Chanyeol.

Benar kan?

.

.

.

Sepulangnya dari rumah sakit, sekolah telah dibubarkan beberapa menit lalu. Baik Sehun, Jongdae, Minseok, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega, setidaknya mereka tak akan dihadapkan pembelajaran memuakkan lagi setelah ini.

Saat ingin kembali ke kelasnya, Sehun mendapatkan pesan dari ibunya. Alisnya berkerut heran saat membaca pesan itu.

From : Ibu

 _Sehun cepatlah pulang sekarang, ada keluarga Irene dirumah. Sepertinya mereka ingin membahas masalah pertunanganmu._

Sehun mencengkram ponselnya dengan kesal, sepertinya hal ini adalah salah satu rencana Irene. Gadis itu benar – benar telah menyalakan genderang perang.

Tidak ingin gegabah, Sehun pun diam memikirkan rencana yang jauh lebih matang. Senyuman miringnya terlihat, dia pun segera menghubungi Luhan untuk meminta lelaki cantik itu membantunya.

"Hallo Lu?" sapa Sehun saat panggilannya tersambung.

 _"_ _Ada apa, Hun?"_

"Kau dimana?"

 _"_ _Masih didepan gerbang sekolah, memang ada apa?"_

"Aku akan menyusul."

 _"_ _Hei—"_ belum sempat Luhan menjawab, Sehun telah memutuskan panggilannya dan berlari untuk menemui Luhan.

Senyuman Sehun melebar, dia tak sabar ingin mengajak Luhan ke rumahnya dan menghancurkan semua rencana pertunangan bodohnya dengan Irene.

Tetapi senyumannya perlahan luntur saat ia sudah sampai depan gerbang sekolah. Dilihatnya sosok Luhan yang berdiri dengan Kris disana. Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar, ia merasa tidak percaya diri jika harus meminta izin pada Kris untuk membawa Luhan.

Meskipun ia telah mendapatkan restu dari Kris, rasa takut pada sosok pria itu masih ada dibenak Sehun.

Sehun pun memilih untuk menggagalkan rencananya dan pergi dari sana, tetapi belum sempat semua itu terjadi, suara menggelegar Luhan memanggilnya, "Sehun!"

"Y-ya!" jawab Sehun gugup, rasanya ia tak bisa menolak untuk berjalan menghampiri Luhan dan Kris.

"Ada apa kau mencariku? Ada sesuatu?"

Mata Sehun melirik Luhan dan Kris dengan wajah tegang, "A-aku sebenarnya ingin mengajakmu main ke rumahku dan bertemu orang tuaku, tapi karena ada Kris Hyung disini sepertinya aku akan membatalkan saja."

Diliriknya lagi sosok Kris yang masih diam dengan wajah dingin, ketakutan Sehun pun makin bertambah.

"Ge! Tak usah menakuti Sehun dengan wajah surammu itu!" Luhan melirik Kris dan beralih pada Sehun, "Ayo Hun! Main ke rumahmu. Aku bosan jika dirumah sendirian."

Tiba – tiba Kris tertawa keras, dia menepuk – nepuk bahu Sehun, "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau seperti melihat hantu ketika melihatku, Oh! Yasudahlah, kalian pergi saja. Lagipula aku ada urusan penting sekarang."

Setelahnya Kris pun menjauh dari sana membuat hembusan nafas lega terdengar dari Sehun. Lelaki albino itu sungguh tak mengerti mengapa ia masih saja takut pada sosok Kris, Kris memang menyeramkan tetapi rasanya tidak etis jika takut pada kakak ipar sendiri.

Luhan yang melihat keterdiaman Sehun langsung bersuara, "Kau kenapa hun? Ayo main ke rumahmu!"

Belum sempat Luhan berjalan mendahului, Sehun langsung memegang tangannya dan menatapnya seserius mungkin, "Aku butuh bantuanmu, Lu!"

.

.

.

"Apa kau siap?"

"Siap tak siap harus siap," jawab Luhan yakin.

Mereka berdua sekarang sudah berdiri dipintu rumah Sehun untuk menjalankan rencana gila Sehun. Sebenarnya Luhan menolak mentah – mentah rencana gila itu, tetapi karena Sehun merengek memintanya, mau tak mau Luhan pun menurutinya.

Kedua lelaki itu memasukki rumah keluarga Oh dengan perlahan dan setibanya mereka masuk, mereka langsung dihadiahi beberapa pasang mata yang menatap mereka di ruang tamu.

Lebih parahnya, beberapa pasang mata itu bukan hanya milik ayah, ibu, dan adik Sehun saja. Tetapi ada juga milik Irene dan kedua orang tuanya.

Segera saja Sehun tersenyum lebar, "A-aku pulang."

Dalam ekspetasi Sehun, ia pasti akan mendapatkan lirikan sinis dan makian dari anggota keluarganya. Tetapi ekspetasinya pupus saat Nyonya Oh berdiri dan mendekati Luhan dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Ya ampun Luhan, sudah lama tante tak melihatmu. Kau tambah imut sekali," Nyonya Oh mencubit gemas pipi Luhan.

Ya, Luhan dan Nyonya Oh memang pernah bertemu beberapa kali diacara kumpulan orang tua karena Nyonya Oh dan Nyonya Xi memang cukup dekat.

"Bagaimana kabar ibumu?" tanya Nyonya Oh dengan lembut, mengabaikan beberapa orang yang ada disana. Bahkan tangannya tak ada henti – hentinya mengelus pipi lembut Luhan dan memuji beberapa lembutnya pipi itu.

"Baik, tante."

Sehun geram melihat ibunya yang seolah memonopoli Luhan, ia pun segera mendekati Luhan dan menariknya untuk berdiri disampingnya, "Jangan ganggu pacarku, bu!"

Seketika saja keadaan rumah keluarga Oh menegang. Bagaimana bisa Sehun mengakui Luhan pacarnya disaat keluarga Sehun dan Irene ingin membicarakan tentang pertunangan.

Dapat dilihat, meskipun Nyonya Oh terlihat kaget, ia sepertinya tidak masalah jika Sehun memang memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Luhan. Tuan Oh yang memang mendukung Sehun hanya diam saja dengan cengiran khasnya menikmati drama dadakan yang ia lihat.

Tuan Bae yang semenjak tadi diam kini mulai bersuara, "Apa – apaan ini, Seyoung?" tanyanya pada Nyonya Oh.

"Bisa kau lihat sendiri oppa, Sehun memiliki kekasih. Rasanya aku tak tega jika melanjutkan pertunangan ini."

Diluar dugaan, Tuan Bae tersenyum dan menatap Irene dengan tatapan bersalah, "Kau lihat sendiri kan, Joohyunie. Sehun telah memiliki kekasih, jadi kau tak perlu merengek lagi untuk menikahi Sehun."

Dengusan terdengar dari Sehun, ternyata perjodohannya dengan Irene adalah murni permintaan Irene bukan kesepakatan kedua orang tua mereka.

Tiba – tiba Irene berdiri dan menjambak Luhan, "Dasar pelakor! Kau merebut Sehun dariku! Awas saja kau!" teriak Irene seperti kesetanan.

Tuan dan Nyonya Bae segera menghentikan tingkah Irene dan mengatakan maaf sebesar – besarnya pada keluarga Oh dan Luhan. Irene menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan tatapan marah, "Ayah, Ibu! Aku mencintai Sehun! Aku ingin menikahinya."

"Itu hanya obsesimu sayang, nanti ibu akan kenalkan pada Suho, anak teman ibu yang tampannya melebihi Sehun. Oke?" Nyonya Bae berusaha menenangkan.

Setelah Irene sedikit tenang, Keluarga Bae pun segera pamit untuk pulang ke rumahnya, yang sebenarnya rumahnya hanya bersebelahan dengan rumah keluarga Oh.

"Jadi kalian sungguh berpacaran?" tanya Nyonya Oh setelah keluarga Bae pergi.

Kepala Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk bersamaan, Sehun menatap ibunya takut, "Ibu merestui kami kan?"

"Tak ada alasan ibu untuk menolak menantu secantik Luhan."

Luhan dan Sehun pun tersenyum bahagia, begitupun Nyonya Oh. Sedangkan Tuan Oh hanya menggeleng – geleng kepala dan tersenyum dengan senyuman khasnya, "Mengapa ini seperti drama eoh?" tanyanya entah kepada siapa.

.

.

.

Ini sudah hari ketiga Chanyeol dirawat, lukanya sudah membaik dan ia pun diperbolehkan pulang. Selama dirumah sakit, hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun makin lengket, bahkan mereka berdua hanya berpelukan diranjang sepanjang hari. Wajarlah, Baekhyun itu diskors, daripada dia harus pergi ke warnet lebih baik ia menyenangi hati pacar jangkungnya itu.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sungguh tidak menduga bahwa sesampainya mereka dirumah Chanyeol, ada pesta kecil – kecilan yang dibuat oleh keluarga Park untuk menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol. Bukan hanya keluarga Park, ada juga keluarga Byun disana.

Wajarlah, Keluarga Byun dan Park memang memiliki hubungan yang melebihi sahabat.

"Baekki kenapa tidak cerita pada ibu kalau kau berpacaran dengan Chanyeol hm?" tanya Nyonya Byun ketika ia mendapati Baekhyun memeluk lengan Chanyeol.

Senyuman malu – malu yang jarang Baekhyun tunjukkan, kini terlihat jelas, "A-aku malu bu."

Seketika dua keluarga besar itu terkekeh bersama. Mereka semua gemas dengan sosok Baekhyun yang saat ini, image pembangkang dan arrogannya yang dulu menghilang.

Chanyeol yang semakin gemas dengan Baekhyun pun tak henti menciumi pipi gembil lelaki mungilnya, "Aish kau membuatku ingin memakanmu!"

Tawa pun semakin pecah sekarang.

"Ya tuhan aku merindukan sosok Baekhyun seimut sekarang~" ledek Tuan Byun membuat tawa makin pecah. Yaampun~ Baekhyun terbullykan sekarang.

"Jadi kalian benar – benar sudah official sekarang?" tanya Baekboom dengan senyuman menggodanya.

"I-iya hyung," jawab Baekhyun malu – malu.

Kakek Byun yang semejak tadi diem dan sibuk menikmati cocktailnya diujung ruangan pun mulai bersuara, sosok berwibawanya tersenyum menggoda, "Baiklah kalau seperti itu, kakek akan meminta kalian untuk dijodohkan. Bagaimana? Semuanya setuju?"

Seketika sorakan penuh kesetujuan terdengar, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertukar pandang dengan senyuman lebar.

Mereka bahagia.

Apalagi saat mendengar rencana perjodohan mereka.

[Epilog]

Hari ini adalah hari pertama musim semi di Korea, bunga yang sebelumnya layu kini bermekaran kembali seperti jiwa – jiwa yang baru menjalani kisah cinta semanis permen. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah salah satu pasangan semanis permen dan seindah musim semi. Hal itu dikarenakan kedua lelaki itu memang sedang dimasa – masa manisnya percintaan.

Dua lelaki berbeda postur tubuh itu kini telah menjalani hubungan selama beberapa bulan lebih. Keduanya banyak berubah. Chanyeol yang sebelumnya berwibawa namun terlihat untouchable kini lebih terlihat ramah dan banyak tersenyum.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, sekarang dia sudah tak terlibat tawuran meskipun masih sering _tercyduk_ bolos karena bermain game diwarnet.

Bagai daun yang tak marah ketika angin meniupnya hingga jatuh, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun memaafkan Daehyun. Bahkan ketika ia kembali ke sekolah, semuanya justru berubah menjadi lebih indah. Drama action mereka kini berubah menjadi drama romantis yang benar – benar sangat romantis.

Hubungan Sehun dan Luhan pun tak ada bedanya dengan hubungan mereka, kedua lelaki itu juga berada dimasa – masa manisnya percintaan. Irene sudah tidak terobsesi lagi dengan Sehun, ia justru kini disibukkan dengan segala macam rayuan Suho.

Sedangkan Kai dan Kyungsoo, selayaknya drama – drama Korea, cinta mereka bersemi setelah benci.

Ya seperti itulah mereka.

Berakhir dengan bahagia sebagaimana akhir cerita Disney yang selalu _happy ending_.

.

.

.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Author's note :**

 **Ending yang sampis banget emang wkwk. beneran buntu ama nih ff :( semoga suka yaak^^**

 **terimakasih atas semua reviewnya :))**


End file.
